New Love?
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Maria has a crush on one Mr.Jeff Hardy that so happens to have a girlfriend. What happens when Jeff likes her too... what about beth. Jeff/Maria mentions of other couples. I chaged my name from Miss.FanFiction to RandomlyAwsomer
1. First Night!

**Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with the WWE. **

Maria Kanellis walked into the building where they were taping Smackdown… After 7 months of working for this brand she had made some new friends. Her friends in Smackdown are Michelle, Eve, and Lisa (Victoria). Her friends on Raw were Mickie, Kelly, Candi, and Melina. In her 7 months of working she had already gotten an injury, but had recovered quickly. Maria had gotten to the arena 1 and a half hours early because Stephanie had wanted to see her to talk about a new storyline. _Ummm maybe they let me be divas champion_. Maria thought walking towards Stephanie's Office. Maria knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in Maria." Stephanie said.

"Hi you wanted to talk to me?" Maria asked.

"Yea I did take a seat." Stephanie nodded her head towards a chair.

"Okay what about?" Maria asked sitting on the chair.

" Okay well you will be put in a new storyline with Jeff Hardy, you will start today nothing over the top today just some flirting here and there ,over the weeks you will start getting closer and like in 2 months you will start going out." Stephanie paused," you and Jeff will eventually get the tittles, but then there will be a twist Matt is going to betray Jeff costing him the title and you will lose it but get it back before Wrestlmania 25. You will lose it to Eve who will be going out with Matt, making them a heel couple and you and Jeff the face couple."

"Wow that's a lot, but thanks for this." Maria said making a move to stand up from her chair.

"Your welcome, oh and Maria could you possibly tell Jeff, Matt, and Eve the new, oh and here are your new scripts." Stephanie said giving me four scripts.

"Okay ill tell them as soon as I see them." Maria said taking the scripts. Maria walked out of the office into the now somewhat crowded hall ways. She kept on walking keeping an eye out trying to find those three people. She saw a person with pink and purple hair walking towards the catering room. Maria ran trying to catch one Mr. Jeff Hardy.

"Hi Jeff." Maria said pausing to catch her breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay what about…" Jeff said kind of surprised because he and Maria didn't talk a lot.

"Well… we have a Storyline together." Maria said as they reached the doors of the Catering Room.

" Okay what about?" Jeff said sitting in the nearest table. Some of the superstars were milling around talking to each other.

"Well Stephanie said that we will start flirting today, then in like 2 months we will start going out. We will eventually get the titles but then Matt will betray you costing you the Championship… I will lose the title but will gain it before Wrestlmania. Eve will start going out with your brother making them a Heel Couple and us the Face Couple, and if everything goes as planed it will lead to Wrestlmania" Maria said.

"Okay that sounds good… Wait did you just say that I will get the WWE Championship." Jeff said in an exited voice.

"Yup and I will get the Divas Championship." Maria said in her bubbly voice.

"Well congrats to us… so tell me a little about yourself, seeing as we are going to start working together we should know each other." Jeff said.

"Okay… my favorite color is Red, I love designing clothes, I like rock music, I am 27 years old… okay what about you?" Maria said.

"Well obviously I have Matt as a brother, I have four favorite colors purple, black, blue, and green. I have a girlfriend named Beth Britt, I love dogs, my hobby is music." Jeff said.

"That's cool, how long have you been with Beth?" Maria asked.

"Ummm… 8 years."

"Damn that's a lot planning to propose anytime soon."

"I honestly don't know because I don't know if I'm ready, me being on the rode most of the time." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulder.

" Ah that's why I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't like anyone from this business." Maria said,

"Oh I was going to ask you if you were single." Jeff said.

"Yea I am my last boyfriend was Punk."

"Oh cool, so do you have the scripts for tonight?" Jeff asked

" Yup here they are." Maria passed him his script.

" Okay so have they told Eve and Matt?" Jeff asked.

"No they wanted us to tell them, do you want to tell Matt and ill tell Eve or do we tell the together?" Maria said.

"Lets tell them together." Jeff said standing up from his chair.

"Okay come on." Maria said standing up.

Maria and Jeff walked the halls looking for Eve and Matt when they heard a girly laugh. Maria looked that way and saw Matt and Eve talking. Maria put her hand on Jeff's arm to stop him from walking anymore.

"Hey look over there." Maria said pointing at them.

"Oh…hey I don't think they will need any help with the flirting." Jeff said.

Maria laughed," Yea I don't think they will have any problems."

Maria and Jeff walked towards Matt and Eve, they were still flirting and hadn't noticed them.

" So Jeff don't you just love being ignored by your brother and my best friend."

" Yea Maria I just love it."

"Yea I do to, it makes me feel so special… what if you say something to get their attention."

"Okay… So Maria did you know I was going to be a dad."

" No Jeff I did not know that, but congrats."

" Yea Jeff congrats… WAIT YOUR GOING TO BE A DAD, IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE." Matt said who had by now started to pay attention.

"Well Matt thank you for gracing us with your attention." Jeff said in a sarcastic way.

" Yea thanks Eve, we just love being ignored when we have important information to share with you." Maria said in the same tone.

"So is Beth really pregers." Matt asked

"No stupid were just trying to get you and Eve's attention because you we to busy flirting with each other." Jeff said making Matt and Eve blush.

"So what did you have to tell us?" Eve asked.

"Should we tell them Jeff?"

"Nah I don't think so, I mean they were ignoring us… what kind of brother and best friend are they?"

"Yea I didn't think do, lets just go and let them keep flirting." Maria said turning around to walk down the hall way. Maria and Jeff could hear Matt and Eves foot steps behind them getting closer and closer so Maria and Jeff started running to Jeff's locker room. They entered the room with Matt and Eve not far behind them.

"Okay so what were you guys going to tell us?" Eve asked

"Nah you don't deserve to know the news…that's what you get for ignoring us." Maria said sitting on one of the coaches.

"Come on Maria your just being annoying now." Eve whined.

Maria turned her head to look at Jeff " So should we tell them now."

He nodded " Yea they are starting to get on my nerves."

"Okay so us four will be in a storyline together, me and Jeff will start flirting and eventually will go out, then me and Jeff will get the titles." Jeff took over " But we lose them because Matt betrays me costing me the title and Maria will lose it to Eve who will by then have started going out with Matt, but than she wins it back…if everything goes as planned it will all lead to Mania 25."

"Ummm….. Why are they giving me such big push." Eve said in a shocked voice.

" Well Stephanie said it was because the fans like you." Maria said.

"This is great and all but I don't like the part about me betraying my own brother." Matt said.

"Yea I don't like that myself." Jeff said.

"Well it's the business." Matt said with a shrug.

"Yea… so when do you start this?" Eve asked

"Tonight." Maria and Jeff said at the same time.

"Have you told Beth about this?" Matt asked.

"No shit let me go do that." Jeff said walking out the locker room.

" Who's Beth?" Eve asked.

"Oh she is Jeff's girlfriend." Maria explained.

"Ahh well this will be awkward for him." Eve said.

"Yup it was when he was in that storyline with Trish…poor Jeff." Matt said.

"Why poor Jeff?" Maria asked

"Well Beth sometimes gets jealous of all the Divas that he is surrounded with." Matt explained.

"Oh but Jeff does not look like the cheating type." Eve said.

"Yea but whatever it's their business." Matt said before Jeff came in not looking to happy. Jeff said nothing he just went to sit were he was seated previously. Awkward.

"Awkward…" Maria said under her breath not expecting anyone to hear her.

"Yes awkward." Eve (who was sitting beside her) agreed.

"Shhh…." Mari said elbowing her on the stomach

"Ouch what was that for ?" Eve asked. Maria and Eve by now had started bickering and stopped paying attention to Matt and Jeff. Finally what brought them out of their bickering was the two Hardy boy bursting out laughing.

"What are you laughing at." the two smackdown divas asked at the same time.

"Nothing." the Hardy boys said.

"Fine don't tell us." Maria said a pout already forming in her lips.

"Its just that you two were acting like little kids." Matt said.

"Oh we do that all the time most people have learned to ignore us." Maria said.

The foursome talked some more and when the show started they watched some of the matches together till they had to get ready for their segments or matches.

"Bye boys see you later." Maria said.

Maria and Eve walked the halls when they saw their friend Michelle McCool talking to Ken Kennedy.

"Look over there." Maria said.

"Oh look they look so cute together." Eve squealed.

"Shhh not so loud they might hear you stupid… never mind they already did." Maria said in a hushed whisper. Maria and Eve walked over to them.

"Hey Michelle I have to tell u something but you have to help me pick out an outfit first." Maria said with a giggle.

"Okay… Bye Ken talk to you later." Michelle said linking her arms with Eve and Maria.

"Soooo what was that about girly?!" Eve question as soon as they were out of Kennedy's earshot.

"What are you talking about we were just talking." The blond beauty said trying to defend herself.

"Ummm Huh that's what they all say and then BAM you have a new boyfriend… and I wouldn't be talking Eve when you were all flirting with Matt so much that you weren't paying attention to me or Jeff." Maria said with a smirk.

Eve just blushed and looked at the ground.

Michelle raised her eyebrows " You like Matt, Eve and what's this about Jeff and you Ria?"

Maria shook he had and said " Yea Eve likes Matt and Matt likes Eve but they wont admit it, oh and there is no Jeff and me he has a girlfriend of 8 years."

"Oh but you sound like you like him Ria… and Eve you have good taste." Michelle said with a bit of a concerned voice at the Maria part.

"Well I used to have a crush on him when he came back all those years ago and maybe I still do but he has a girlfriend that by the looks of it he loves." The red head said with a small frown on her pretty face.

As they reached the Divas locker room Michelle said " Poor Ria come on lets go find an outfit that will woo all the fans and you can tell me all about your big news." They opened the doors of the locker room to find Victoria talking to the Bella Twins.

"Hi Vic, Hi Bree, Nicky." Eve said.

"Hi" they all said back.

"Well, bye girls we have places to be." the twins said at the same time. They walked out and Maria, Eve, Victoria, and Michelle went around the room getting the things necessary to get ready.

"So are you going to tell me the big news-" Michelle asked getting interrupted by Victoria

"What news??"

"Well they put me in a love storyline with Jeff Hardy…we start today." Maria said with a sight.

"Why are you sound so disappointed this is a great push for you." Victoria said.

"Well there is a slight problem, Ria kinda likes Jeff as a little bit more than a friend and he has a girlfriend of over 8, 8 years." Michelle explains while Maria nodes at everything she says and trying to look for an outfit.

"Oh poor Ria don't worry maybe when you get to know him you will stop crushing on him." Victoria said not even believing herself.

Maria laughed "I don't think so but oh well… so what do you think of this." Maria showed them some black leather pants with a hot pink belt, a black bra with hot pink glitter all over it and her black fingerless gloves. " and my hair up or down?"

"Down and in curls." Eve said plugging in the curly iron thingy.

"Soooo Eve are you going to tell Vic about your crush on a Hardy boy." Maria said with a slight smirk as she started changing into her clothes for the night.

"You have a crush on Matt not Jeff right, you better say right." Victoria said.

"Yes Matt… O shit I did not just say that out loud." Eve said saying the last part to herself.

Maria and Michelle burst out laughing chanting "Yes you did, Yes you did."

"Whatever, just get your ass over here so I can do your hair." snapped Eve. Maria stopped laughing and walked over to the chair and sat down for Eve to do her hair. While the girls did Marias hair Michelle told them about how they were turning her heel but eventually Kennedy was going to get her to turn face and that's why they were talking to each other in the hall.

"Are you sure that you don't like him?" Victoria questioned.

"Maybe I have a slight crush but that's it, I just think he's cute." Michelle said with a shrug. Finally the girls finished getting Maria ready.

"So see you after my segment." Maria said walking out the door. Maria walked up to the place were they did the interviews. Jeff Hardy was already there.

" Well don't you look pretty Maria… not that you don't always look pretty." Jeff said in his southern assent.

"Well thank you Jeff." Maria said with a giggle.

"Okay guys save it for the camera your on in 1

2

3

4

5 and go"

"Hello ladies and gentleman I'm here with the one and only enigma JEFF HARDY." Maria said hearing the roar of the audience. "So Jeff how do you feel about your number one contender match tonight."

"Well before I answer your question I just wanted to say that you look beautiful today as always." Jeff said and you could hear the roar or approval at his words.

"Thank you Jeff." Maria said shyly looking at the ground.

"Hey none of that I'm just saying the truth no need to be embarrassed." Jeff said putting a finger under her chin to make her look up.

"Thank you. Now are you going to answer my question." Maria said with a smile.

"Okay well I'm confident that I can win this match and become the number one contender and one day win the WWE Championship."

"Well I have no drought in my mind that you will win this match." Maria said with a big smile.

"Okay can I ask you some questions now." Jeff said. Maria nodded her head and geve him her microphone.

"Well WWE fans here we are with the beautiful MARIA!" Jeff said." So Maria tell me is there any glimpse of the Divas Championship in your future?"

"Well Jeff I have been working very hard with my training to get a number one contender match for the Divas Championship."

"Well good luck with that I hope you get your match." Jeff said " oh and can I ask you a final question."

"Sure ask away."

"Can I get a good luck kiss." Jeff said with a hint of blush. Maria nodded and leaned up to kiss Jeff's cheek before walking away leaving Jeff there with a smile on his face while the fans started chanting their names.

"AND CUT."

Jeff and Maria turned around at the sound of clapping.

"That was really good and the fans seem to like you so we will try and get you together after a month okay." Stephanie.

"Okay, and thanks." said Maria

"Yea thanks." Jeff echoed. Stephanie nodded before walking away. Maria and Jeff walked down the hall ways.

"So do you want to go to my locker room and see the rest of the show there?" Jeff asked.

"Sure but can I invite Eve, Chelle, and Vic to go with me."

"Yea you go get them I'll see you in a lil while." Jeff said. Maria nodded and walked in a fast paste to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Eve, Chelle, Vic do ya'll want to Hardy's locker room and watch the rest of the show. Maria heard 3 yeas and soon all the girls linked their arms together walking to the Hardy's locker room.

"Man girl that was some segment you really have chemistry." Victoria said.

"Yea you made it look so real." Eve added and Michelle just nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Stephanie thought so too she told me and Jeff that we will get together faster." Maria said.

Finally the girls made it to the Hardy's locker room. Maria lifted her hand up to knock and they heard someone yell "Come In"

"Hey come in and make yourself comfortable." Matt said opening the door. Jeff and Ken were sitting around watching the matches on TV. They each raised their hands in greeting. The girls made themselves comfortable and started watching the matches. After a while they started talking about their storylines and such just talking about random stuff. Finally it was time for Jeff match… JEFF WON.

The night ended with all of them going to the hotel and getting some sleep after their ruff night.

**A/N: well this is my second story I'm still a newbie because I erased my first one, but I hope this one goes over well. Please Review. Thanks. **


	2. The Next Day

**Declaimer I own nothing that has to do with the WWE Vince owns everything. Thanks ****Dark Phoenix Warrior****, ****JeffxMaria****, ****WWE-ZARA-BRATHAN-09****, ****Wolfgirl77769, Ainat.**** For Reviewing**

"Ria come on wake up your phone has not stopped ringing." Eve exclaimed from her bed. Maria turned around her bed reaching for her phone that was now blasting Brighter by Paramore this was Mackie's ring tone but Maria was to asleep to notice.

" Allo…" Maria said with a voice full of sleep.

"MARIA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR NEW STORYLINE!!!" Mickie shouted.

"Hello to you too." Maria said with a slight giggle, now fully awake and packing for her next flight that left in 3 hours.

"Stop playing around why didn't you tell us about this chica?" questioned Melina. "Oh and your on speaker by the way."

"Oh I'll tell you all about it but who's there?"

"Umm only me, Melina, Candi, and Kelly." Mickie said.

"Hi Girls!!"

"Hi Ria"

"So spill." Kelly requested.

"Okay okay, well I didn't know about the storyline they barely told me yesterday." Maria said in an anxious voice "So how was I?"

"Man girl you were really good you and Jeff have a lot of chemistry." Candi said speaking for the first time. Maria just let out a sight thinking _well that's all I need now. _

"Why the sight Ria." questioned Mickie the most observant of the bunch.

"Nothing just that I have a small crush on him." said Maria bighting her lip; by now Eve was up and packing and Maria had finished packing and was looking for something comfortable to wear on the flight.

"Oh but wouldn't you be happy?" Kelly questioned.

"Umm no because he has a girlfriend of 8 years. Come on girls that's a lot, and I wouldn't come in between them." Maria said.

"Yea your not that time of girl." Melina agreed.

"So I guess this would be a bad time to tell us your news." Mickie said.

"No you have to tell." Maria said getting ready to whine if they didn't tell her the news.

"Okay well I'm going out with Chris Jericho, Candi is going out with Punk and she hopes your okay with that, Melina is going out with the one and only Animal, and Kelly is going out with Randy Orton." Mickie said in an exited voice.

"Oh you guys congrats and yes Candi I approve of your relationship with Punk, and Melina I thought Dave was injured?" Maria responded in an equally exited voice.

"Yea he is but he got bored at home and decided to start traveling even if he was not in the matches." Melina said with a happy sight.

"Oh well congrats, but I have to get ready for my flight." Maria said going into the restroom.

" Okay well bye chica." Melina said and the others added their byes.

Maria took a quick shower before changing into some black sweats and a shirt that had the peace sing, and she put her long red hair in a high pony tail. As she got out of the shower Eve rushed in. 15 minutes later Eve came out in some pink sweats and a white muscle shirt, she to had her hair in a pony tail.

"Ready to go." Eve said grabbing her two suit cases and her purse.

"Yup" Maria grabbed her two suit cases, laptop bag, and purse making sure her I-Pod was there. Both friends walked down to the lobby were they said they would meet Victoria and Michelle. They spotted the two girls in the line to check out line.

"Hi girls you ready?" Maria questioned getting in line with them. There were a round of yeas, the line went quickly and they soon checked out. The girls went out the doors and in search for their rental cars. They made it to the airport just in time.

"Hey do any of us sit together." Michelle asked.

"Ummm… no, well too bad I hope I'm not with someone creepy." Maria said before leaving in search of her seat. She finally found it and someone was already in the one next to her and that someone was Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff." Maria said in a bubbly voice.

"Hi Maria, guess you're my seat buddy." Jeff asked with a smile.

"Yup hope you don't mind sitting with lil old me." Maria said

"Nah I like your company, your pretty funny."

"Why thank you…" Maria said with a giggle.

"Soooo…"

"Soooo… I'm board Jeff." Maria complained and they had not even gotten in the air yet.

"Umm what do you want to talk about." Jeff asked.

"I don't know, what about you." Maria asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said with a shrug. Some time passed with both of them quite, by the now they were already flying. Maria was dreaming when…

"I like skittles." Jeff said.

"Whoa that was random." Maria said laughing.

"Well what I like them, and I'm not comfortable if I'm not talking."

"Well I guess you learn something every day." Maria said still giggling.

"Yea well tell me a little about your friends." Jeff requested.

"Well Eve was the first friend I made in smackdown and she's always so bubbly, Michelle well she took some time because she's a little quite and reserved and finally I made friends with Victoria through Michelle."

"That's cool, there cool girls, but I never really talked to them before yesterday."

"Oh so what about your friends, Jeff."

"Well I'm friends with Shane and Shannon since our OMEGA days, HHH since I can to Smackdown before that we barely talked, Ken I have been friends since Raw, man that dude is funny." Jeff said with a laugh.

"That's cool my friends at Raw are Mickie, Melina, Kelly, and Candi." Maria said.

"Nice, my friends in Raw are John and Randy."

"Well Randy is going out with Kelly." Maria said.

"Oh that's cool he liked her a while back." Jeff said. After talking for a while they each took out their I-Pods to listen to their music. Some time later Maria rested her head on Jeff shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hey Maria wake up. " Jeff said shaking Maria's shoulder to make her get up.

"Huh what… oh are we here." Maria said waking up.

"Yup come one most people already got up."

"Oh hey sorry about sleeping on your shoulder." Maria said with a shy grin.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders "Oh it's okay I don't mind."

"Okay anyways thanks…hey I think everyone left us here." Maria said looking around the parking lot

"Yup and Matt had our rental car… Maria can you give me a ride.?" Jeff asked

"No"

"Why not I let you sleep on my shoulder."

"Don't care your not getting a ride." Maria said with a smirk.

"Your so mean … come on please." Jeff said nearly begging

"Okay but only because you sound cute when you beg." Maria said.

"Cute Jeff Hardy does not sound cute he sounds manly." Jeff said with a grin

"Well hardy boys have big egos." Maria said putting her bags in the trunk.

"Take that back this instant." Jeff said also putting his bags in the trunk.

"No who's going to make me." Maria said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"The tickle monster." Jeff said before tickle ling Maria' s sides, Maria burst out laughing. "Now say Jeff does not have a big ego and that he is the hottest guy in the world."

"NOOOO." Maria exclaimed. "OKAY I GIVE UP-gasp-JEFF-laughing- DOES NOT HAVE A BIG -breathing hard-EGO AND -gasp-THE IS -gasp-THE HOTTEST -gasp-GUY IN -gasp-THE WORLD."

"Well now was that so hard." Jeff said.

"Yes it almost killed me." Maria said still laughing while getting in the car. Jeff too got in the car. Maria put in one of her Rock Mix CD's and the first dong that was heard was "Wait and Bleed." by Slipknot.

"You like slipknot." Jeff asked

"Yup I told you yesterday that I liked rock music, remember." Maria said bobbing her head with the beat.

"Yup I remember who else do you like?" Jeff asked.

"Ummm… Saving Jane, Framing Hanley, All American Rejects, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, My Chemical Romance, Greenday, Saliva just to name a few.'

"Cool you have good taste in music do you only like rock."

"Nah I like T-Pain, Lil Wayne, T.I, Pink, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Taylor Swift…" Maria said nearly reaching the Hotel they were staying at.

"Cool so who trained you to be a wwe diva."

"People." Maria said pulling into the hotel parking lot. Maria and Jeff took out their suit cases out of the rental car and walked up to the hotel's doors. They walked in seeing some of the wrestlers in line waiting for their room key. Maria and Jeff went to get in line when they heard someone yell "JEFF, RIA" They turned around to see that Eve was the one that yelled their names out. Maria and Jeff walked over to the slightly crazy brunette.

"Yea what do you want Eve." Maria said not so happy at Eve for leaving her alone at the airport.

"Gosh so rude." Eve said.

"Well you kinda left me at the airport with only Jeff there." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Hey." Jeff said sounding insulted; Jeff was taking to Matt who was standing next to Eve.

"Whatever Jeff get over it," Maria said in a joking matter. Jeff and Maria started bickering forgetting that they were with their friends.

"Hello were still here." Eve said interrupting their bickering.

"Hey dude we have your key to your room." Matt said interrupting them.

"What do you mean our key." Jeff asked as they made their way to the nearest elevator. As they stepped into the elevator Matt said, " Yea you and Maria get a room and Eve and I get one too."

"Ummm… why." Maria asked as Matt pushed a button to make it to their floor.

"Stephanie told me when me and Eve arrived at the hotel, it's so that we can get used to being around with each other and that we will be able to pull off the storyline." Matt explained as they reached their floor.

"Oh okay I guess, so do ya'll want to hang out in our room for a while." Maria said as they looked for their rooms." We can ask the girls to come over and you can call your friends."

Matt and Eve nodded their heads and Maria and Jeff went into their room that was next door to Matt and Eve's. They walked into there room looking around to see a couch, king size bed, bed side tables and a TV.

"Hey Ria can I take a shower or do you want to go first." Jeff asked.

Maria raised an eye brow at the nickname but said nothing about " Sure you can go first but be quick so I can shower before our friends come." Jeff nodded and graved some clothes and slipped into the restroom. A few minutes after she heard the water rum Jeff's cell phone started ringing.

"HEY JEFF SOME ONE IS CALLING YOU…CAN I ANSWER IT." Maria shouted/asked over the water the water. Jeff seemed to have heard her and answered with a quick YES.

"Hello." Maria answered.

"Ummm who are you." a feminine voice asked on the other line.

"Maria and you."

"Beth and why are you answering my boyfriends phone?" Beth questioned.

"Oh hi Beth and to answer your question Jeff is in the shower and can't answer right now."

"Um why are you in his room."

"We share a room."

"What.?"

"Yea we are in a storyline together and they need us to get used to each other." Maria said quick to explain.

"Oh so you're the Diva he told me about."

"Yup…So do you want me to tell him to call you back." Maria said after an awkward pause.

"Yea thanks." Beth said before hanging up. Soon after Jeff came out of the shower.

"Hey Ria who was that?" Jeff asked as he put his hair into a pony tail. He was dressed in some cargo back jeans and a muscle shirt.

"Oh that was Beth she said to call her back." Maria said picking out some clothes to wear. Jeff just nodded and went to get his phone. Maria soon went into the bath room to take a quick shower. 15 minutes later Maria came out dressed in some black shorts and a red tank top that said DIVA in the front. Jeff was sitting down on the couch looking as though he was in deep thought. Maria just went to sit on the couch and started flipping threw the channels.

"A penny for you thoughts." Maria said in a quite voice.

"Huh oh nothing important Ria." Jeff said. Finally Eve, Matt, Michelle, Ken, Victoria, HHH, and Stephanie walked into their room. They all made themselves comfortable watching TV and talking to each other

AN HOUR LATER

"I'm board…" Maria said.

"Yea me too… hey lets go to the pool" Eve suggested. Everyone nodded their heads and soon after they left to their own rooms to change into their bathing suits. Maria changed into her favorite red swim suit and Jeff changed into some back swim shorts. They made their way to the pool making small talk. Soon the girls were just sitting down chilling and the guys were trying to out do themselves by doing flips on the fool.

"Hey lets play chicken." one of the guys said. Soon after that Jeff asked Maria to be his partner, Matt asked Eve, HHH asked Stephanie, and Ken asked Michelle. Victoria had left a while ago because she had an autograph session, but al the others had the day off. First off it was Maria and Jeff vs. Michelle and Ken, after putting up a good fight Michelle and Ken went down. Next it was HHH and Stephanie vs. Matt and Eve after some time Matt and Eve were victorious. Finally it was time for the brothers and best friends to face each other, after a good few minutes Maria and Jeff won. YaY. The six friends decided to go to the hotel restaurant for some dinner. They then went to their rooms

"Hey Ria you can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch is you like." Jeff suggested always the gentleman.

"Nah the bed is big enough for both of us" Maria said from the bathroom were she was changing into her PJ's. When Maria came out of the restroom Jeff nodded his head and headed over to the bed, he slipped in holding the cover for Maria to get in too.

"Night"

"Night"

Little did they know that in the morning Jeff's arms would be around Maria and that it would be the best sleeping they had in weeks.

A/N: YaY a another chapter finally done. YaY me ( doing happy dance.) Please Review. J


	3. Jeria

**Hey people well I still don't own the WWE when will Vince realize he can give me the company as a gift. LoL. Thanks to Ainat, Dark Phoenix Warrior, Wolfgirl77769, and sweetantidote for Reviewing my second chapter… I hope you like this one. **

A month had flown by for Jeff and Maria, today was the day they would start their on-screen relationship. After that day by the pool Maria and Jeff had started to get to know each other better. Maria's crush on Jeff had only increased, and Jeff was still with Beth even after the occasional fight over the phone. Jeff on the other hand saw Maria as one of his closest friends maybe even his best friend apart from Matt.

"So Maria are you nervous." the Latina beauty asked. Earlier in the night John Morrison had come out and challenged Jeff to a inter-gender tag team match, Morrison had chosen Maryse. Later in the night Jeff asked Maria to be his partner (they had not shown this on TV because they wanted to surprise the fans.). After they won they were supposed to go in the ring and celebrate and then Jeff was supposed to kiss her. This was what Maria was nervous.

"Hell yea, Eve I don't think I can do this." Maria was seated on the couch of the Divas Locker Room already dressed in red leather pants with some chains hanging around her waist and a black bra with small red skulls all over it.

"Ria you are going to go out there and kick some ass, you got that girly." Victoria said. Michelle just nodded her agreement. They all sat there for a few minutes before a nock interrupted their thoughts. Michelle was the first to hear the nock and stood up to answer the door only to see Jeff out there.

"Hey Chelle is Maria in there." Jeff said, after a month of all of them handing out together they all had become good friends. Michelle nodded her head and headed back inside to call Maria. A few seconds later Maria came out.

"Hey Ria are you ready to kick some ass." Jeff asked after a brief hug.

"Yup come on lets go." Maria said getting over her nervousness and practically skipping down the hall way dragging Jeff with her. They made it go gorilla position just as Jeff's music played.

"See you out there." Jeff said getting pumped up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jeff did his little dance and then ran out there slapping hands with the fans. Jeff climbed into the ring and onto the ring posts throwing his gun sings up in the air. Finally he got down and went to ask for a microphone.

"WHATS UP WWE FANS," Jeff shouted into the microphone. " SO I HAD TO PICK A DIVA TO BE MY PARTNER… I CHOOSE THE BEUTFUL MARIA." the fans roar with approval.

"Here she comes again

Like good medicine, every

Step she takes, my blood is flowing ,

Her legs go on and on for days."

Maria heard Zebrahead blast out in the arena signaling that it was her turn to go in the ring. She walked out stopping and looking out into the audience before sending a round of kisses to the crowd. She waked down to the ring slapping some fans hands on her way. She slipped into the ring and onto one of the ring post before throwing up her 'Rock' sings into the air. Maria jumped down and slapped hands with Jeff.

DING DING DING

The match had officially started. Jeff staid in the ring deciding that he was going to start it off. Jeff and Morrison started it with a few punches here and there. Finally Jeff tagged in Maria and Morrison tagged in Maryse. Maria quickly started to punching Maryse taking her to the ground and punching her a few times. When Maryse got up Maria went for her famous bull dog pulling it off perfectly, Maria got on top of Maryse for the pin.

1

2

Maryse kicked out not wanting to give up so quickly. They went back to fighting for a few minutes before Maryse tagged Morrison in making Maria tag Jeff in. The boys went at it for a few minutes, finally Jeff got the upper hand giving Morrison the Twist of Fate, Jeff quickly climbed up on the turn buckle getting in position for the Swanton. Maria saw Maryse trying to get into the ring to push Jeff of the turn buckle, Maria ran across the ring to Maryse just as she was getting in spearing her off the ring. Meanwhile Jeff landed his Swanton perfectly, going in for the pin.

1

2

3

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS MARIA AND JEFF HARDY."

When they were both of them were in the ring the ref raised there hands up in the air. Maria and Jeff took turns raising each others hands too. Jeff pulled Maria into a hug lifting her off her feet. Jeff putt Maria down but his arms did not leave her waist before Maria had time too pull away Jeff brought his lips down to hers and Maria pulled her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Jeff finally pulled away with a look of shock on his face, but before he could start apologizing Maria gave him a soft kiss on the lips pulling away with a smile on her face. Maria graved Jeff's hand and pulled him out of the ring. They walked up the ramp with their hands still linked, they stopped on top of the ramp and looked over their shoulder at the fans who were now chanting "JERIA" having put both of their names together. They waked back stage.

It was the start of a bumpy on-screen relationship…

"Oh My God Maria you were so good out there… oh and so were you, Jeff." Stephanie said the minute they stepped backstage. Maria had made friends because her guy friends were always hanging out with HHH and Stephanie was HHH's wife (DUH). Maria let go of Jeff's hand and went to hug Stephanie.

"You really think so Steph." Maria asked.

"Hell yes the fans love you and did you hear what they were chanting." Stephanie. Maria and Jeff shook their heads.

"Oh well they were chanting Jeria, I guess ya'll have a couple name." Stephanie said.

"Oh that's great I though the fans would not like us together." Maria said with a big smile.

"Yea you guys were so-" but Stephanie didn't get to finish because Michelle, Eve, and Victoria came running down the hall ways yelling "JERIA"

"OhmygodMariayouandJeffweresogreatoutthere." Eve said in a rush not even getting Maria comprehend what she was saying before she hugging her.

"Um Eve a little slower I didn't understand a thing you were saying." Maria said laughing at her friend.

"I said you and Jeff were so great out there." Eve said.

"Oh thanks." Maria said hugging her and then hugging Michelle and Victoria.

"Yea and ya'll also have a cute couple name." Michelle said. Stephanie, Maria, Michelle, Eve, and Victoria stood there talking a while ignoring Jeff.

"Hey what's up with people ignoring me all the time." Jeff said. The girls just shook their head giggling before linking arms following Jeff to his locker room.

"Hey guys." the girls said entering Jeff's locker room. They had all made great friends with each other and they always hanged out in Jeff's or Matt's locker room. The guys just nodded their heads in greeting to engrossed on the TV. They all watched the show in silence, when Eve had a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys I have a brilliant idea." Eve said in an exited voice. They all groaned, every time Eve had one of her 'Brilliant' ideas they ended doing something stupid.

"Guys I swear this is a brilliant idea." Eve said. All of the group nodded at Eve telling her to go on and explain her perfect idea.

"Well I think we should go to a club to celebrate Jeff and Marias successful night." Eve explained.

"Okay lets go." HHH said, he was the first to recover from shock of Eve actually having a great idea." all of them nodded their heads in agreement before turning their attention to the TV. Finally it was HHH time to go and have the main event against Edge.

"Bye good luck babe." Stephanie said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. HHH won the match. Soon they all went to their hotel rooms to get ready for a night of clubbing.

"Come on Maria you are taking forever." Jeff said after having to have waited for Maria for about 15 minutes. Finally Maria came out dressed in a purple mini dress with her hair down and in curls, all she needed was to put on her black high heels and grave her purse.

"So how do I look…" Maria asked posing for Jeff.

"Wow you look Wow." Jeff said. Maria giggled and graved Jeff's hand pulling them out the door. As they walked out the room and into the elevator they saw that two girls were in there with, two WWE fans. Jeff put his arm around Maria, and Maria put her arm around his waist.

"Your Jeff Hardy and your Maria, right." The short brunette asked.

"Yea are you fans." Maria asked in her cheerful voice.

"Yea I love you guys." The other short brunette said (this one had green eyes the first one had hazel eyes, but they looked like twins.)

"Oh it's always cool meeting new fans." Jeff said.

"Yea its so cool." Maria said snuggling into Jeff who was standing behind her, his back against the wall. "Are ya'll twins."

"Yea" they said at the same time.

"Cool I have never meet twins before." Maria said. They both giggled. Now that Maria looked at them properly she could tell that the only other differences they had besides their eyes was the hair and clothes . The first brunette had purple highlights in her hair and the second one had hot pink ones. The first brunette was dressed in a prep/ goth look and the second brunette was more of major prep look.

"Can we have your autographs and take a picture with ya'll?" the hazel eyed brunette asked.

"Sure what are your names." Jeff said his arms leaving Maria's waist.

"I'm Josela and this is Eva." Hazel eye brunette said.

"Josela you have a unique name." Jeff said taking the pen and paper they were giving him and Maria. The twins shared a side ways look.

"Wow almost no one has said my name correct." Josela said. They had by now started walking to the lobby signing the twins papers.

"So how old are you." Maria asked.

"15" they said at the same time.

"Well you look younger." Maria said.

"We get that a lot because of our petite figures." Eva said. They walked to the lobby in silence. Josela and Eva had to meet their parents in the lobby because they were checking out of the hotel. Maria and Jeff were still holding hands when Maria noticed a pair parents waiving. Maria saw that the lady had brown curly hair and the same petite figure as the twins and the guy had dark brown hair, they were with a little boy that was about 5 years and a baby of about 5 months.

"Are those your parents." Maria said. The twins nodded their heads.

"She looks like she could be your sister, are those your brothers?" Jeff said.

"Yup and those are our brothers." Josela said.

"Bye we have to go nice meeting you." Eva said linking arms with her sister "Oh and by the way you make a good couple… your so lucky Maria, Jeff is like so hot." Josela added never the shy one. Eve elbowed her in the stomach.

"Hey Eva don't elbow me I'm just saying the truth." Josela said to Eva without a hint of blush.

"Yea I know." Maria said before adding " Hey you could go ask your parents if you can go meet some of our friends." Eve had by now spotted them and was waiving crazily in the air trying to get their attention. The twins had nodded and they walked to their parents all the while linked by the arm. Maria and Jeff saw the twins parents nod, before the twins came running (Apparently in a running contest.) back to them. They all walked to were all of the Smackdown Superstars and Divas were standing waiting for them.

"Hey guys this is Josela and Eva." Jeff said and then started pointing at each superstar or diva "Eva ,Josela this is Michelle, Ken, Eve, Matt, Stephanie, HHH, and Victoria."

"Hey" all the superstars and divas greeted them at the same time.

"Well damn you guys look more hot then in TV." Josela said with a giggle indicating to Ken, HHH, and Matt. Eva just turn her head sideways trying to hide her blush at what he sister had said. The divas all started giggling.

"Hey I like you, your not afraid to speak your mind." Eve said hugging the girl.

"Hey why didn't you tell Jeff he was hot." Michelle asked when she finished giggling.

"Oh I already told him, but if you want me to say it again then fine… Jeff your hot too." Josela said as they (superstars) singed the paper the twins had given them. What Josela said only made them giggle while the guys all said 'Thanks'. After they took some pictures the twins had to go. They all left the hotel with a limo waiting for them outside.

"Ha-ha Josela was funny, but Eva was more quite." Eve commented.

"Yea she was." Maria said. They finally made it to the club and walked inside to hear the DJ playing Chopped N Screwed by T-Pain. All of the divas hit the dance floor while the guys got them some drinks and a table. The girls were joined by the guys as they started dancing some more. They then took a break and went to have some drinks.

"Maria do you want to dance." Jeff asked as a slow dance came on.

"Sure." Maria said with a beaming smile. They went onto the dance floor and Jeff put his arms around her and she did the same. After some time Maria put her head on Jeff's shoulder ,when she raised her head and looked over Jeff's shoulder she saw Eve and Matt kissing while dancing.

"Wow they look so cute." Maria said softly catching Jeff's attention and he too turning his head at the direction Maria was looking at just to see his brother and Eve kissing.

"About damn time too." Jeff said as they continued dancing.

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews. And yes I put myself in the story a bit as Josela and I have a sister named Eva but she is 6 years younger then me. Please keep Reviewing. **

**Bye, **

**Josey… xoxo **


	4. I love you not her

**Disclaimer I own nothing, Vince owns everything. Thanks to Dark Phoenix Warrior, John Cena-Lover 54, Wolfgirl77769, and sweetantidote. Hope ya'll like this chapter. **_**What's in italic is happening in their storyline. **_

A week had done and everything was normal… well as normal as it could get being a WWE Diva. Maria was still thinking about her kiss with Jeff on-screen even if it had been a week ago. Things between her and Jeff were the same, they were great friends. Although Maria was constantly thinking about the kiss and about how it made her feel and if Jeff had felt something at all. Little did she know Jeff was constantly thinking the same thing, he knew it was wrong to be thinking about another woman that was not his girlfriend but he couldn't help it…

Today was a very important day because Jeff would be fighting Edge two days before the match against HHH for the WWE Championship.

"Ria come on or we wont make it to the arena on time." Jeff said.

"I'm coming…" Maria said walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on" Jeff said getting his sweater and handing Maria hers before walking out the door. They quickly left and made it to the arena in fifteen minutes. They got out holding hands as some of the fans were there. They stopped here and there to sing some autographs and to take some pictures. They finally made it inside.

"Bye see you later." they both said before Maria left to the Divas locker room and Jeff to his locker room.

"Hey girlies." Maria said entering the room were Eve, Michelle, and Victoria were talking.

"Hey Ria."

'Hello Ria."

"Hey."

They all stood up and hugged her before they all sat down to gossip some more. Maria listened to them for while before she left to Jeff Hardy Land (A/N LoL that my land)

"Hey Ria are you still there or in la la land." Eve said waving her hand in front of Maria's face.

"Huh…" Maria said shaking her head trying to get the thoughts of Jeff Hardy.

"Ria what were you day dreaming about." Michelle asked.

"Jeff…" Maria whispered.

"Chica snap out of it" Eve said.

"I'm trying, but he's such a good kisser." Maria said. Despite the conditions that got all the Divas giggling.

"What are ya'll giggling about." Stephanie said entering the room.

"Maria was telling us how Jeff was a good kisser." Victoria said.

"Oh so Ria sweetheart have you been thinking about this all week." Stephanie said sitting down next to her.

"Yea I have… What the hell I'm not supposed to be thinking about this." Maria said

"You are thinking what anyone would think after kissing their crush." Michelle said.

"Okay well enough of me what's up with you and Matt, Eve?" Maria said trying to get the attention off her.

"Oh Matt is so sweet and such a gentleman." Eve said with a sight and giggle. " We went on a date and it was so romantic." Eve giggled.

"Awww." All the girls said. Finally it was time for Smackdown to start. The girls stayed in the locker room the whole time gossiping and watching the matches. Thirty minutes before the Main Event (Jeff vs. Edge) Maria was about to get ready.

"Hey girls what to help me look for something to wear." Maria said. She received a Sure from all of her friends. Eve connected the curly iron while Maria, Stephanie, Michelle, and Victoria started looking for an outfit. Finally Maria decided on some Purple skinny jeans, a short back shirt that showed her flat toned stomach, her fingerless gloves, and finally some black wrestling boots incase she had to help Jeff during the match.

"Bye and watch your back." Eve said all the other Divas agreeing with her. Maria nodded her head before heading to gorilla position were she said she would meet Jeff.

"Hey." Jeff said holding his hand for her to take before going out there "Ready to go out there for the first time as a couple."

Maria took his hand. " Sure lets do this babe." Maria said in a joking manner.

"_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) Your in way over your head, Your gonna drown in the things that you've said. Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me." _

_Maria and Jeff come out from behind the back holding hands. Maria lets go of Jeff hand and he does his famous dance while she does her round of kisses that end up with Jeff who has stopped dancing. Jeff smiles at her before taking her hand as they both walk down the ramp slapping hands with some of the fans. Jeff jumps on the ring (outside the ropes) while Maria goes up the steps, Jeff sits on the second rope holding the third rope up so Maria can get it. When they get in the ring they each get on the turn buckles, Maria does her 'Rock on' sings while Jeff does his Guns. Jeff and Maria go to Jeff's corner of the ring to wait on Edge to come out. _

"_You think you know me! _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. _

_In a place, in a broken dream. _

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind. _

_I'll never long for what might have been. Regret won't waste my life again. I won't look back. I'll fight to remain: _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. In a place, in a broken dream. And we'll leave it all behind. _

_On this day its so real to me. Everything has come to life. Another chance to chase a dream. Another chance to feel. Chance to feel alive."_

_Edge came in normal Edge fashion sliding into the ring. He did his sings on the ring while the fans all booed at him. _

_DING DING the match started _

_Jeff and Edge locked in the middle, Edge getting the upper hand. They threw some punches at each other for some time before Jeff got Edge down with a unexpected twist of fate. Jeff went on top of the turnbuckle getting in position for the Swanton wanting to end the match early. When Jeff went flying in the air Edge moved out of the way so Jeff landed with a loud thud. Maria was at ring side slapping the ring mat with her hand trying to get the crowd going. _

_HARDY! HARDY! HARDY! _

_Finally Jeff slowly got up; Edge was in the corner already in position to deliver a spear. Jeff saw it coming and got out of the way. They meat in the middle throwing punches at each other. Edge got the upper hand and beat Jeff for some while. Edge being the cocky dude that he is slid off the ring to stalk after Maria. _

_Maria started to back away in fear. She saw Jeff slowly getting up and taking a look at Edge before baseball sliding onto Edge. Maria backed away before Edge fell on her from the impact, in her hurry to get out of the way she fell and landed on her ass. Jeff got out of the ring and helped before graving Edge and throwing him in the ring. He dragged Edge into a corner and kicked him in the face. Jeff waited till Edge got up before giving him the second Twist of Fate of the night. Jeff got up on the turnbuckle and landed a Swanton perfectly. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

"_And your winner in Jeff Hardy." _

"_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) Your in way over your head, Your gonna drown in the things that you've said. Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me." _

_The ref lifted up Jeff's arm as Maria got in the ring. Maria took the refs place holding Jeff's arm up. Jeff pulled her into a hug and then pulled her into the second kiss they had ever shared. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and Jeff wrapped his around her slim waist deepening the kiss. Maria could see fireworks behind her close eyelids not even hearing all the fans cheering them on. Jeff was feeling the same only succeeding to confuse him more about the beautiful red head in his arms. Finally Maria pulled away. The last thing you could see was the dazzled looks on their faces before going off air. _

"Hey Ria tell the girls that we are going out to a club tonight." Jeff said when they reached backstage.

"Sure see you in a little while." Maria said walking away.

Jeff watched the red head walk away from him ,caught up on his own thoughts…

Jeff felt his phone vibrating; he left it with the people in gorilla position before every match.

"Hey." Jeff answered his cell without checking to see who it was.

"Hey babe." Beth said on the other line.

"Oh hey Beth."

"What up Jeff you sound distracted."

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"So I saw the show tonight."

"Oh yea was it good?"

"Yea but I don't know if I'm liking this storyline with this Maria chick."

"Ummm." Jeff said not really paying attention to what she was say.

"Jeff are you even paying attention to me."

"Sure."

"Your not damn it Jeff you never pay attention to me… I beat you always pay attention to Maria." Beth said her voice full of jealousy.

"Beth what are talking about I always pay attention to you." Jeff said walking towards his locker room.

"No you don't… whatever Jeff I don't even care anymore."

"Damn Beth don't turn this on me, all we ever do when you call or I call you is fight… do you want me to call you all the time and fight all the time." Jeff said "And don't bring Maria into this like you always do."

"Well what do you expect me to do when all you seem to be thinking is about her" Beth said. "Whatever Jeff I don't even want to talk to you anymore."

"No your not going to hang up on me like you always do." Jeff said getting angrier by the second.

"I don't care Jeff just go back to your Maria."

"Baby don't be like that you know I only love you." Jeff said not even believing himself.

"No I don't think you do Jeff…" Beth said crying on the other line " Jeff its hard for me to say this bb-bu-u-t were oo-ver." stuttering on the last part and letting out a sob.

"Beth no, you cant do this baby." Jeff said on the verge of crying himself.

"Sorry Jeff." Beth whispered before hanging up.

Jeff had by now gotten to his locker room, but was standing outside not going in. Jeff leaned against the wall shredding a few tears and trying to stay calm with Beth's words running through his head. He stood there thinking about Beth breaking up with him and deciding that what better way to forget his problems that dinking them away. Finally he entered the locker room not telling anyone about Beth.

**Meanwhile **

Maria walked away from Jeff still in daze from their kiss. She walked to the locker room at a fast pace to tell Michelle, Eve, Victoria, and Stephanie.

"Hey girls were going clubbing tonight." Maria said in her bubbly voice as she walked in the room. You could hear four 'YAYs' coming from the girls. All the girls quickly got their duffle bags and walked to the parking lot were all the guys were waiting for them.

Maria and Jeff got into the car as did the others.

"Hey Jeff you look distracted, are you okay."

"Yea Ria I'm fine." Jeff said. They drove in silence the whole time with out any music. Finally they made it to the hotel and got out of the car in silence.

"You can go get ready first Ria." Jeff said sitting on the couch.

"Okay thanks Jeff." Maria said before walking into the restroom.

Jeff watched her walk in and sat there thinking that maybe Beth was right and he loved someone else.

"So Jeff how do I look." Maria said snapping him out of his thoughts. Maria was standing in front of him in a red minie dress and some black flats making her look more petite then she really was.

"Wow." Jeff said looking at her as if for the first time. "You look wow Maria."

Maria giggled " Come on Hardy boy go get ready."

Jeff nodded before walking into the bathroom. Meanwhile Maria curled her hair before pulling it into a side ways only tail and doing her makeup as natural as possible with the exception of red lipstick. Fifteen minutes later Jeff came out of the bathroom dressed all in black.

"Ready to go Ms. Kanellis." Jeff asked extending his arm for her to take.

"Sure are Mr. Hardy." Maria said looping her arm around his and walking out the room.

They meet their friends out in the parking lot to decided who would be the designated driver. Finally Stephanie called one of the many Family limos to take and bring them back. They quickly made it to the club.

Jeff made a bee line to the bar leaving everyone behind. He quickly started drinking himself silly all the while keeping an eye on his friends especially Maria who were all on the dance floor. Jeff felt jealousy shoot through him as a guy asked Maria to dance and she happily accepted. Later on Jeff found himself cutting in on Maria and dude dancing just as a slow song started.

"Hey." Jeff whispered/ slurred at Maria.

"Jeff are you drunk." Maria said asking the obvious.

"No"

"Yes you are come on lets leave." Maria said pulling Jeff away from the dance floor and to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey guys were leaving see ya'll later." Maria said receiving nods from all of them. Maria and Jeff walked outside and got in the limo.

"To the hotel please." Maria said to the driver. The drove all the way in silence. "Thank you, you can go back to the club they will be needing you later. "

Maria and Jeff got out of the limo and into the hotel quickly making their way to their room. Maria closed the door to their room and turned around only to see herself looking into Jeff's eyes who was standing really close to her. They locked eyes for what seamed forever before Jeff lowered his lips to meet hers.

To say that Maria was shocked was would be true, but that does not mean she did not enjoy it. Maria felt Jeff's tongue slowly parting her lips to depend the kiss. Even though this was not their first kiss this one was different as when they were on live TV. Maria felt Jeff's strong arms wrap around her waist and pulling her feet of the floor all the while their kiss getting more intense. Maria's legs automatically wrapped around Jeff's waist and her arms around his neck.

Jeff pulled away from their kiss (no longer drunk), but only for a moment. Jeff attached his lips to hers again giving Maria only time to breath. Jeff started walking backwards onto their bed before sitting on the edge of it with Maria on his lap. He pulled his lips away from hers as they traveled down her jaw and onto her neck.

"Jeff."

"Ummm"

"Come on Jeff we have to stop… your with Beth."

"No I'm not." Jeff said kissing his way up to her lips again.

"What do mean your not?" Maria asked graving his head between her hands to stop him from kissing her.

"I mean we broke up."

"When was this."

"Today."

"Sorry Jeff I cant do this I cant be the rebound girl." Maria said getting up from his lap and looking away to hide the hot tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Your not Ria, I like you… I might even love you." Jeff said him too with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Jeff, I like you too but I just cant do this right now, not after you just broke up with Beth." Maria said tears spilling out of her eyes as she turned her back on Jeff and started walking towards the door.

Jeff walked after her just graving her hand before she had the chance to open the door and leave. "I love you not Beth, Ria." Jeff pulled lightly on her arm making her look at him.

"Prove it Jeff, Prove it." Maria said getting on her tipy toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek, but he turn his face and she got his lips instead but only for a moment. Maria let go off his hand not even looking back at him before walking out the door.

**A/N : Hey guys sorry if this chapter was not what you expected but, you may know or not (By looking at my profile) that my lil cousin died recently (4/16/09) and I needed something to distract me and I wrote this chapter 5 hours and made up as I went along. Pleaze Review. Thanks.**

**Josey…**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Prove It

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, Vince owns it all. Thanks to friendfan11, MagZ86 , awprncss4386, JeffxMaria, thekidd02,sweetantidote, **and **Ainat **for Reviewing Chapter 4. Hope you like this one.

Maria walked in a quick pace to Michelle and Victoria's preying they had already come back from the club. Maria knocked on the door a couple of times before a sleepy Michelle opened the door.

"Ria is that you?" Michelle asked squinting in the light from the hallway entering her room. Maria nodded her head not trusting herself to speak because she was still crying a lot.

"Sweetie what happened, why are you crying." Victoria asked, she had by now woken up too. Maria shook her head trying to make the tears stop, but that didn't work. Michelle opened the door all the way so she could walk in.

Maria walked in and went to lay on the nearest bed she saw. She just laid there crying her eyes not listening to Victoria and Michelle asking her what was wrong. Finally she heard them give up.

Michelle stood up from the bed and went to get her phone to call Eve and Stephanie.

"Hey Eve you have to come over." Michelle said

"Why?"

"Ria is here crying her eyes out and she wont tell us what's wrong." Michelle answered. " and call Steph so she can come over as well."

"Okay ,I will be over in a sec." Eve said on the other line.

Victoria and Michelle sat there watching Maria cry and cry till they heard the door open. Eve and Stephanie rushed in with looks of concern on their faces.

"Oh my god what's wrong with you Ria." Eve said rushing to Maria's side.

Maria said nothing she just keep on crying until her crying stopped and she was only left hiccupping. Maria sat up from the bed and looked at all her friends concerned faces and letting out a sight as a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Sorry for scaring you guys." Maria said in an unsteady voice.

"It's okay Ria just tell us what happened." Stephanie said in her motherly voice.

"Jeff said he loved me." Maria whispered closing her eyes.

"WHAT?" all the girls shouted.

Maria nodded unable to speak as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"How did this happen." Eve asked.

"Well you know how we left early?" Maria asked.

All the girls nodded their 'Yes'

"Well he was drunk." Maria whipped some of the tears of her face. "Yea then when we got to the hotel and into our room we were standing really close to each other."

The girls nodded for her to keep going.

"Then he kissed and I kissed him back you know." Maria said "all the while thinking about Beth… you remember he said he had a girlfriend right.?"

"Right."

"But I didn't care and we keep on kissing and then he lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist and then he started walking towards the bed." Maria took a breath. " and we sat there making out some time before he pulled away kissing my jaw and stuff."

All the girls sat there in shock while waiting for Maria continue her story.

"So I started asking him about Beth and telling him that we should not be doing this. And he said that him and Beth broke up after Smackdown." Maria whipped some more tears away. " but then I said I didn't want to be the rebound girl, so then Jeff said that I was not the rebound girl and he loved me not Beth."

"And…" Eve said.

"Well I told him that he would have to prove that he loved me before I left , and now I'm here." Maria said flopping down on the bed tears rolling down her face once again.

"Awww I'm so sorry sweetie." Victoria said hugging her and all the girls following suit. "But what you did was awesome."

"Yea I know but it hurt so much, after he told me he loved me all I wanted to do was go back to him." Maria said letting out a sob.

"Well I think it was about time he said those three words." Eve said after patting Maria on the back trying to calm her down.

All the girls nodded their agreement.

"So how was it." Eve said unable to stop herself from asking. All the girls giggled knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Even Maria let out a soft giggle while drying her tears wit a Kleenex Michelle had given her.

"Well it was the best kiss anyone has given me." Maria said remembering the kiss.

**Flashback: **

_Maria felt Jeff's tongue slowly parting her lips to depend the kiss. Even though this was not their first kiss this one was different as when they were on live TV. Maria felt Jeff's strong arms wrap around her waist and pulling her feet of the floor all the while their kiss getting more intense. Maria's legs automatically wrapped around Jeff's waist and her arms around his neck. _

_Jeff pulled away from their kiss (no longer drunk), but only for a moment. Jeff attached his lips to hers again giving Maria only time to breath. Jeff started walking backwards onto their bed before sitting on the edge of it with Maria on his lap. He pulled his lips away from hers as they traveled down her jaw and onto her neck…_

**End of Flashback**

"Well give us the details." an anxious Eve exclaimed.

Maria giggled, "Only if you tell us about you and Matt."

"Okay."

"Well it was great, he was looking in my eyes when he leaned down to kiss me-"

"Awww that's so cute." Eve interrupted.

"Eve you better shut up before I kick your little Latina butt out of here." Victoria said.

"Fine." Eve said crossing her arms and pouting like a little girl.

"Well I don't know what to say it was just wow." Maria said.

"Did you French kiss." Eve said.

"EVE." Maria exclaimed.

"What" Eve said with an innocent shrug "Just answer the question."

"Yea we did." Maria said with a bush " It was wow especially with that lip piercing."

They all giggled.

"Okay so enough about me, what about you and Matt, Eve." Maria asked.

"Well our first kiss was at the club the day we meet those twins-"

"Oh yea the Goth one was awesome." Victoria said.

"Hey don't interrupt me." Eve said "Anyways were was I before I was rudely interrupted."

"About the twins and the club."

"Oh yea, so did you see their eyes they were so pretty I wish I had eyes like that-" Eve said.

"Eve forget the twins, what about the Matt." Michelle said.

"Okay after I tell you about Matt can we talk about the twins."

"Sure…" Stephanie said.

"Okay well Matt is such a gentleman and a wow kisser." Eve said.

"Are all Hardy's good kissers." Michelle questioned.

"Yea." Maria and Eve said at the same time.

That got all the girls giggling once again.

"So did ya'll like the twins." Eve asked.

"Yea I liked them they were so cute, I liked Josela more though." Victoria said.

"Why?" Stephanie said.

"Because she was more talkative." Victoria said.

"Yea she was, and she even told all the guys they were hot without blushing." Eve added.

"Yea that was pretty cool." Maria agreed. "and they had pretty eyes especially Eva."

"Yea they were all green." Stephanie said.

"Yea and their clothes were cool too." Michelle said "Especially Eva's." Michelle was a big prep herself.

"No Josela's." Victoria argued as she too had the goth look.

"Eva."

"Josela."

"Eva."

"Eva."

"Josela." Michelle said. "Ugh you confused me."

Victoria just laughed at her. The rest of the girls just laughed at their childish argument.

"Hey do you think they would make good diva's ?" Stephanie.

"Yup, I think so even if they are really petite." Maria said.

"Yea to me they look like they could beat your ass in a second." Eve said.

"Yea they do." Victoria agreed.

"Man girls their mom looks just like them except she has chocolate brown eyes." Maria said "And she's skinny for having four kids."

"She has four."

"Yup two other boys." Maria said.

"Damn." Victoria said.

"Yup so enough of the twins lets go asleep." Michelle suggested.

Maria looked at the clock it said 4 o'clock in the morning. "Damn its late."

All the girls pulled the mattresses and couch cushions to floor to sleep all together.

Even though the girls tried to distract Maria she still fell asleep with Jeff's words in her head.

**Meanwhile**

Jeff walked to Matt's room to get a bit of advice.

Jeff knocked on the door to get permission to enter.

"Ummm… what are you doing here Jeff." Matt asked as he opened the door still half asleep.

Matt noticed how Jeff looked about to break down and ushered him in the room; Eve had left a while a go to Michelle's and Victoria's room.

"What's wrong Jeff? " Matt asked.

"I screwed up Matt." Jeff said sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean you screwed up."

"Well remember how I was quite after smackdown."

Matt nodded, he had found it weird but had said nothing about it.

"Well Beth broke up with me." Jeff said "So that's why I got wasted at the club, and then when we came to the hotel I kissed Maria. So we started making out and she stopped us from doing anything else by asking me about Beth."

"Wait you and Beth broke up, why." Matt asked.

"Well she said I never paid attention to her and then she said I loved Maria not her… and she's right."

"Whoa, you love Maria?"

"Yup and I told her and she said she didn't want to be the rebound girl and then she said that if I really loved her then I would have to prove it."

"So prove it lil bro." Matt said.

"How."

"That I don't know, think of something you're the deep one." Matt said with a shrug.

"Oh Matt you were such a good help." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Well thank you… but honestly what are you going to do."

"Ummm… I don't know, but ill tell you in the morning." jeff said standing up from the bed and heading to the door. "and thanks."

"What for." Matt asked.

"For listening to me."

"It my job." Matt said before Jeff left.

Jeff walked to his room.

That nigh was one of Jeff's most restless sleeps, he keep on seeing Maria walk awy from him.

A/N: Hope you liked this one. Review ,please it would make me so happy. So I was thinking of writing a story on the twins (Josela and Eva) what do ya'll think, they will be divas but they wont be pared up with any current superstars, I will make up some OC Superstars for them.

Love

Josey xoxo…


	6. Proving It

**Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with the WWE so don't sue… pretty please.**

**Thanks to -Ignorance was Bliss-, JeffxMaria, awprncss4386, friendfan11, and MagZ86 **for Reviewing my last chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeff was currently pacing around his room trying to think of a way to prove to Maria that he really loved her.

Suddenly he got an idea.

"Pick, pick, pick up come on man." Jeff muttered after dialing one of his friends phone number.

"Sup" Randy answered after 10 rings.

"Hey Randy… so I need your help." Jeff said getting right to the point.

"Okay with what?" Randy said noticing the urgency on his friends voice.

"Well not your help more of your girls help."

"How do you know about Kelly?" Randy asked.

"Maria." Jeff said with a sight as memories of Maria came rushing back.

"Maria told you, well how is your storyline coming a long?" Randy asked.

"Oh its great."

"Okay well do you need Kelly's number." Randy said.

"Yea that would be great." Jeff said. Randy gave him Kelly's number.

"Okay well before letting you go, can you tell me why you need Kelly's help."

"I guess but don't tell anyone only Matt and you know, well not only Kelly's help I will need Candi, Mickie, and Melina's help too." Jeff said "Well it's because I told Maria that I loved her-"

"You did what… what about Beth."

"Oh me and Beth broke up, so anyways I told Maria that I loved her and she said that I would have to prove it to her." Jeff said with a sight.

"Well good luck with that." Randy said

"Bye see you later."

"Bye"

After hanging up Jeff quickly dialed Kelly's number.

"Hello." a bubbly voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Kelly." Jeff said

"Oh hi Jeff… so not to sound mean but how did you get my phone." Kelly asked.

"Oh Randy gave it to me." Jeff said.

"Oh okay so why did you want to talk to me."

"I need your help… well Melina, Mickie, Candice, and your help."

"Okay with what." even though Kelly didn't really talk to Jeff she could tell that he really needed help by the tone of his voice.

"Well are your friends there with you so I can tell you at the same time?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah do you want me to put it on speaker."

"Sure if you don't mind." Jeff said.

He heard her push a button before hearing more voices in the background.

"Girls shut up and say hi to Jeff." Jeff heard Kelly say on the other side.

"Hi Jeff." they all said.

"Hi girls."

"Okay Jeff now tell us what you need our help with." Kelly said

"Well ya'll are like best friends with Ria right."

"Yea… OMG is there something wrong with Ria." Candice said.

"No Ria is fine."

"Okay so then what?" Melina asked.

"Well I told her I loved her" Jeff said he was about to continue only to be interrupted.

"Well about damn time." Mickie said.

"Ummm yea so she said that I need your help because she told me I had to prove that I did indeed love her."

"Awww…. So how can we help."

"Well I was planning a dinner and stuff but I need someone to take her shopping and get her to come to my room so I can talk to her and convince her to go have dinner with me."

"Awww cute, Ria will totally love that." Candice.

"So that's good." Jeff asked.

"Yea, so sere we will help you but if you ever hurt her we will get all our guys to gang up on you okay." Mickie said, she had always overprotective of Maria, she was like a younger sister to her.

"I got it."

"Okay well I what time do you want this dinner thing to be." Melina asked.

"Well I was thinking 7:00 or so." Jeff said

"Done."

"Done.

"Done."

"and Done."

Yes the girls were making their personal mission to get Maria Kanellis and Jeff Hardy together.

"Thanks, well I have to go but see ya'll later." Jeff said.

"Bye Jeff." they all said at once.

"Bye girls." and with that Jeff hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria woke up only to have all the memories of Jeff coming back to her.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first. _

Kelly was calling.

"Hey Kelly." Maria said trying to make her voice sound as bubbly as possible.

"Hey Maria… oh the girls are here with me too."

"Oh her girls." Maria said.

"So what's up you sound depressed." Mickie said knowing exactly what was wrong with her.

"Oh well…" Maria said continuing to tell them what happened between her and Jeff.

"Aww sweetheart we have something that will make you feel better." Mickie said.

" What." Maria said not believing something will make her feel better.

"SHOPPING." they all shouted on the other side of the line.

Maria laughed they knew her too well.

"Okay well can I invite Eve and Stephanie." Maria said; Victoria and Michelle had interview sessions, ever since Michelle had become Diva's Champ she had a lot of those.

"Sure, we will pick ya'll up at 12... Okay." Candice said.

"Okay that sounds fine."

"Okay well bye we have to go and get ready see you in an hour." Melina said.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Ria." was what Maria heard last before she hung up the she was talking on the phone Michelle and Victoria had gotten up to get ready.

"Bye Ria see you later." Victoria said before walking out the door.

Five minutes later Michelle came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Bye Ria, hope you feel better sweetheart." Michelle said giving her a hug.

"Chelle can I borrow some clothes I don't want to go back to my room." Maria asked.

"Sure." Michelle said before walking out the door.

That left Maria to wake up Eve and Stephanie.

"Wakey, Wakey." Maria said in a sing song voice while she went back to her bubbly self exited at the aspect of shopping.

Maria keep on saying Wakey, Wakey each time in a louder voice while walking around and trying to find something to wear from Michelle's Stephanie and Eve woke up to her loud singing. Maria still had to find something to wear.

"Maria could you please shut up." Eve said.

"Oh sure." Maria said going through more of Michelle's clothes.

"Ria what are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Trying to look for something to wear, but I cant find anything." Maria said the last thing coming out as a whine.

"Oh why are in such a hurry?" Eve asked.

"Oh they girls called me and invited me to go shopping and I told them I would invite you two… so do you want to go." Maria said finally pulling out a pair of skinny jeans.

"Sure." Stephanie and Eve said "At what time."

"You have 45 minutes to get ready." Maria said. "Ugh all these clothes are too preppy… hey Eve when you go change can you go to my room and get me a shirt and some shoes."

"Sure which ones." Eve said.

"The white shirt that says Diva in the front and my silver flats." Maria rushing into the bathroom.

"Okay see you in 40 minutes." Eve said rushing out the room with Stephanie.

Maria took a quick shower before going to watch TV waiting for Eve and Stephanie.

"Here." Eve said coming in the room and handing Maria the shirt and shoes.

Maria walked into the bathroom to change. When Maria came in Stephanie was already there.

"Come on." Maria said before rushing out with Eve and Stephanie trailing after her.

They walked out of the hotel to see a limo awaiting them.

"What can I say we drive in style." the paparazzi princess said stepping out of the limo.

The girls giggled before giving Melina a hug and stepping inside the limo.

"Micks, Kels, Candi." Maria said rushing to hug her friends.

After they said their hellos they settled in their seats.

They made it to the mall quickly all the time catching up seeing as they had not seen each other in about a linked arms before heading inside the mall. Everyone was staring at them not only because of their beauty but because they were WWE Divas.

They headed to their favorite stores buying from shirts to jeans to shoes and anything they could get their hands on.

While they were shopping Mickie and Melina Pulled Eve and Stephanie away to tell them all about Jeff's plan.

They continued shopping, until finally Kelly declared that they just had to go look for dresses.

"Oh my god, Maria look at this dress" Candice said from the other side of the store.

Maria rolled her eyes, she didn't get it they were all looking for dresses for her but not for themselves.

"No I wont try anymore dresses anymore." Maria said walking to were her friends were standing with Candice.

"Oh come on please just one more." Kelly said.

"Okay but you have to tell me why I'm the only one trying on dresses." Maria said.

"Okay… you tell her Mickie." Candice said.

"Well Jeff told us everything that happened before you told us and he wanted our help to help him prove that he loved you." Mickie said.

"So we brought you shopping because Jeff is taking you out on a romantic dinner." Melina finished.

"Awww that's so cute." Maria said. "Fine I will try on this last dress and if I don't like it were going to another store."

Maria took the silver dress out of Candice's hands before walking into a changing a room to try it on.

It fit her like a glove.

She stepped outside for the girls to see her.

"That's the one." Eve said as she stepped out.

"I knew it." Candice said feeling proud of finding the perfect dress for Maria.

Maria looked in the mirror, she indeed look beautiful in a silver glittery spaghetti dress. The dress came up to a little above her knees.

"Perfect." Maria said before going to change into her normal clothes.

They went to pay or her dress before going to the shoe store were she found the perfect silver high heels. Next they went to an accessories store were they bought some earrings, necklace, and bracelets.

As they were heading out they were stopped by a couple of teenage girls asking them for autographs.

They got in the limo with many of her shopping bags to head back to the shopped for four hours which meant that Maria had three hours to get hours.

"Come on we only have three hours to get her ready." Stephanie said getting out of the limo.

"In what room." Mickie asked.

"Mine it's the biggest and Paul is not there." Stephanie said.

They all nodded before heading to the elevator and to Stephanie's room.

"Wow this is a nice place." Candice said as they entered the room and looked around the room.

"Well this is what you get when your daddy's little girl." Stephanie said with a giggle.

"Yea and if your daddy is a millionaire." Eve added.

They all put their bags down on the floor.

"Well were is the bathroom." Maria asked.

"There." Stephanie said pointing at the door on the near left.

Maria nodded before walking inside of it.

Meanwhile the girls rushed around taking out make-up and plugging in the curly iron.

Thirty minutes Maria came out in her panties and braw covered only by a towel.

"Here put it on." Eve said handing her the dress.

Maria nodded before walking into the bathroom once again and coming out with the dress on.

Stephanie pulled out a chair and said "Sit." to Maria pointing at the chair.

Maria sat and the girls started doing her hair and make up.

Eve blow-dried her hair while Melina and Stephanie took pieces of it and started making it into big soft curls.

Mickie, Candice, and Kelly worked on doing her make-up.

About half an hour later Mickie, Candice, Kelly finished her make-up. An hour after that the other girls finished her hair.

Maria stood up and when to look at her reflection. Her make-up was made up of dark eye liner, silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"Perfect." Maria said.

"Here." Mickie said handing her the accessories.

Maria quickly put on her little diamond studs, glittery bracelet and silver choker.

"How do I look?" Maria asked.

"Beautiful."

"Stunning."

"Hot."

"Thanks so much you guys." Maria said with a giggle.

"Oh wait here Maria lets make this outfit yours." Eve said handing her, her lucky black fingerless glove.

"Thanks Eve." Maria said giving her a hug before puling on her shoes.

"So at what time do I need to be at his room."

"Well he said seven but he needed to talk to you so I would say to go now." Melina said.

"Okay wish me luck." Maria said.

"Good luck ." they said before going to hug her.

"Group hug." Eve shouted, they a giggled before giving Maria a group hug.

Maria walked out the door and into the elevator pushing in the number of their room reached the room in no time. Maria knocked on the door.

Jeff opened the door too see Maria standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

"Come in." Jeff said softly opening the door for her to step in.

"Thanks." Maria said stepping in.

"So I just wanted to tell you that I really love you and I would love to prove it to you." Jeff said sitting on the couch.

"I know you do Jeff, you went through all the trouble to call my friends and ask them for help." Maria said sitting on the couch next to him, he grasped his hand. "and I love you too."

"Really?" Jeff asked looking into her green eyes.

"Yea I do and I have had a crush on you since you came back to the WWE, but you were with Beth so I didn't say anything." Maria said with a giggle and blush.

"You look cute when you blush." Jeff said leaning in to kiss her. Maria meat him half way pressing her lips softly against hers. Jeff slowly depend the kiss by running his tongue softly along her lower lip. Maria responded by deepening the kiss more. Finally they broke away to take a breath.

Jeff stood up from the couch pulling Maria up with him. Hand in hand they walked outside and towards the stairs.

"Jeff I forgot my purse let me go get it." Maria said.

"Okay I'll wait for you." Jeff said watching Maria walk back to their room.

Pain shot though Jeff's head the minute Maria had entered the room. He rolled down the stairs and fell unconscious but not before seeing a flash of blond hair.

Maria walked out of the room as soon as she heard a THUD.

"JEFF OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPPEND!!!" Maria shouted going doing the stairs as fast as she could in her heels.

"Oh my god come on Jeff wake up." Maria said shaking Jeff, tears already running down her cheeks. With shaking hands she opened her purse and took out her phone quickly dialing a number.

"Hey." Matt answered only to hear Maria sobbing on the other line.

"Maria, Maria what's wrong." Matt said in a panicky voice.

"Matt, its Jeff he was attacked." Maria said letting out another sob and that's all Matt heard from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Heeeyyyyy people, well I'm all bubbly today, hehe, but at the same time sad because Jeff is getting married and he may also leave the WWE for a while. (crying) Man I wish I was Beth Britt. So I hope ya'll liked this chapter, check out the banner for New Love?? (get the link from my profile), oh and check out my new story A Twins Life :).

Well that's it for today. Oopss I forgot to say Please Review…. So Please Review. Lol

Love

Josey…. xoxo…


	7. Survivor Series or not

Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with the WWE… so please don't sue. Well I hope you like my last chapter and I hope you like this one. Thanks to **awprncss4386, and CrazyWWEFreakJNH **for reviewing my last chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Maria hung up on Matt she quickly dialed the police.

"Yes, Boston, Mass Police Office speaking."

"I need help my boyfriend just got attacked could you send an ambulance." Maria said taking a shaky breath.

"Okay were are you at?"

"The Onyx Hotel." Maria said still kneeling at Jeff side. She could hear footsteps behind her but right know she could care less. She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned around to see Matt standing behind her. Eve was also making her way through the people who had crowded around watching what was happening.

Maria stood up still crying, Matt hugged her and she broke down once again. When Eve reached them Matt handed over a crying Maria to Eve so he could check up on his brother. Matt kneel over Jeff checking his head to see if the wound was big.

It wasn't

The ambulance got there after a few minutes.

"Eve does anyone else know what happened." Maria whispered to Eve.

"No.'

"Can you tell them." Maria said once again whispering. Maria could feel Eve nod at her request.

"Does any family members want to go with him on the ambulance." said one of the people that were wheeling Jeff into the ambulance.

"Can I go." I asked Matt. He just nodded so I headed over to the ambulance. Matt and Eve got into their car to follow the ambulance.

"Excuse me, but only family members." one of the people said.

"I'm his fiancé." Maria said climbing in. The person nodded and closed the doors of the ambulance once she was in.

"Come on Jeff wake up." Maria whispered grasping his hand and pushing some of his purple and green hair that had come loose from it's bun away from his face to kiss his forehead.

They quickly made it to the hospital and Maria had to go to waiting room and wait for the doctor to tell her what happened. Thankfully Maria wasn't by herself because a few minutes later Matt and Eve rushed in.

Eve quickly went to sit next to her friend giving her a hug. Matt just started pacing around the small waiting room.

"Maria what happened?" Matt asked sitting on the other side of her.

"Well were going out on a date, but I forgot my purse so Jeff staid outside by the stairs waiting while I went to get it." Maria said tears spilling down her cheeks. " when I was almost out the door I heard a thud so I rushed outside to see what had happened and Jeff was already unconscious and at the bottom of the stairs." Maria wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"So Jeff rolled down the stairs." Eve said, her face was stained with tears and mascara, after spending time with Jeff and Matt over the past month or so Jeff had become like a brother to her.

"I guess." Maria said.

"Did you see who did this?" Matt asked.

"No." Maria said.

"Family of Jeff Hardy." a doctor said. Matt, Maria, and Eve stood up immediately and walked over to the doctor that was standing in the doorway.

"That's us." Matt said.

"Well Mr. Hardy had his head busted open but not much, he fainted because of the shock and pain." the doctor paused "we think he was hit with a chair but his head got busted open when he fell down the stairs."

"Thanks doc, will Jeff have to stay over night?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but only to check that he doesn't get a concussion seeing as he fell down the stairs."

"Is he awake?" Maria asked.

"Yes and he is asking for Maria…" the doc said.

"That's me, can I go head and see him." the red head beauty asked.

"Sure down this hall the first door on your right."

Maria nodded and followed the doc's instructions. Maria entered the room to see Jeff laying there.

"Hey Ria." Jeff said with a smile

"Hey Jeffro." Maria said with a smile of her own.

"Jeffro?" Jeff said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup it's your new nick name or do you prefer Jeffy." Maria asked with a giggle while sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll stick with Jeffro." Jeff said sitting up and taking her hand.

After a moment of silence Jeff said "What a first date huh."

"Jeff you scared me." Maria admitted looking down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said lifting her chin up a bit to see her eyes. Jeff leaned in to give her a kiss witch she responded by deepening it. After what seemed like hours they pulled away.

"So do I get to wrestle tomorrow." Jeff asked.

"Jeff your in the hospital and your thinking about wrestling." Maria said amusement evident in her voice.

"So do I?"

"I don't know."

"Can you go ask." Jeff said giving Maria his best puppy dog face.

"Of course how can I say no to that face." Maria said standing up from her seat all the while giggling.

Maria walked back towards the waiting room that was now full with a lot of Jeff's WWE friends.

Matt spotted her and he stood up from his chair to walk towards.

"How is he?" Matt asked.

"Oh hes good and asking if he can wrestle tomorrow." Maria said with a sight.

"Yup that's Jeff to you." Matt said.

"So is he okay." Randy asked from his seat being to far to have heard their conversation.

"Yes hes okay." Maria said. Now that she took her time looking around she saw that all of her and Jeff's friends from Raw and Smackdown were there. As Maria looked around she saw the doctor that had talk to them earlier in the night.

"Doc." Maria called.

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if Jeff would be able to work tomorrow." Maria said, seeing the doctors confused face she elaborated "see were professional wrestlers."

"Oh no I don't think it would be safe for him to wrestle tomorrow." the doc said.

"Okay thanks, now how many people can go in there at the time."

"Only four at a time."

"Okay thanks." Maria, Matt, Eve, and Victoria made their way to Jeff's room.

"Hey bro." Matt said. Maria went to sit down on the chair while the others just stood.

"Hey."

"How are you Jeff?" Victoria and Eve asked.

"I'm fine."

After a few minutes of talking Matt said " Well bro we have to go back to the hotel, we will send in more people that want to see you, only god knows why."

"Bye bro." Jeff said giving his brother a manly hug and then giving Victoria and Eve a regular hug. When Maria made up to stand Jeff's hand tighten from around hers.

"Stay."

"But I can go only four people at a time." Maria said.

"Then three people can come in at a time you stay with me… by the way you never told me if I could wrestle." Jeff said.

"You can't." Maria said.

For the next two hours people came and went from the room while Maria stayed the whole time in there with Jeff.

"Come lay down with me." Jeff said patting the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you." Maria said.

"You won't… please."

"Okay." Maria said as she climbed in bed with him. Maria snuggled into Jeff making herself comfortable. With her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her waist she felt safe.

"So Jeff did you see who did this to you." Maria said turning around and tilting her head up to see his face.

"Edge." Jeff responded.

They stayed there a while just talking about everything and anything. Soon they began falling asleep.

"It was indeed a weird date." Maria whispered before falling asleep.

The nurse that went around telling everyone that visitors were over opened the door to Jeff's room, but she saw how cute they were and let them be.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was the first one of the two to wake up. She tilted her had a little to watch Jeff sleep. Jeff opened one of his eyes to see Maria looking at him.

"Good morning." Maria whispered.

"Good morning." Jeff whispered back. As Maria made a move to stand up he tighten his hold on her "Only five more minutes."

Maria smiled and nodded before settling back on the bed.

"Jeff I have to call Matt he can your realize papers." Maria said.

"How did they let you go on the ambulance with me?" Jeff asked.

"How do-"

"I could hear you talking to me." Jeff interrupted.

"Oh… well I told them you were my fiancé." Maria admitted with a blush.

Jeff laughed "Well then almost wife, just go sing the papers they already think you're my fiancé."

"But why I'm still going to call Matt for him to bring you some clothes he might as well sing the papers." Maria said getting out of the bed. Jeff just shrugged and watch her take to her phone and call Matt telling him to bring him clothes and to tell Eve to get her some clothes as well.

"Done, now we wait."

They didn't have to wait long as thirty minutes later Matt and Eve rushed into the room.

"Here." they said as they handed them their clothes. Maria went to change first, Jeff right after her.

"So did you sing the papers already." Maria asked Matt.

"Yup so come on let's go."

They all headed to Matt's rented car. They made it to the hotel in no time. They headed to their room.

"Hey do you want to watch movies till the time we have to be at the arena for Survivor Series." Maria asked.

"Sure." Jeff said. They sat on the couch snuggling into each other. After watching movie after movie and eating in between Maria stood up from the couch.

"I have to go freshen up, we have an hour before we have to get to the arena. Before every pay-per-view they had to be at least two hours early to secure that everything would go as planned.

Maria took a quick shower coming dressed in black skinny jeans, black flats, and a red blood muscle shirt. After Maria came out of the bathroom Jeff rushed in and came out fifteen minutes later dressed in one of his usual cargo jeans and in a Hardy T-Shirt.

"Come on." Jeff said pulling her by the hand. They made it to the arena in twenty minutes.

They walked to the backstage doors trying to go unnoticed seeing as Jeff was not going to wrestle.

"Hey guys." Ken and Michelle greeted them. Even though they still didn't confess their feelings for each other they still hung out and flirted all the time.

"Hey." they said back before heading to their locker room.

They stayed in their locker room for a while before heading to the catering room. When they went in a lot of the superstars looked at them because they all knew of Jeff's accident or not so much of an accident.

"Hey." Jeff greeted his brother when they reached the table Matt was sitting at. They all stayed there till the show was about to start. They all went to their room and watched the matches.

Maria started getting ready for the Raw vs. Smackdown match. She changed into her purple wrestling gear and she put on her fingerless glove. Next she pulled her straighten her into a half pony tail. And finally she did her make up.

"I'm ready." Maria stated.

"Good luck babe" Jeff said giving her hug and kiss before taking her to gorilla position. All the divas were already there. All the Smackdown divas made their way to the ring followed by the Raw divas. Maria lasted some time in the match eliminating Jillian before Candice eliminated her.

Maria made her way backstage were Jeff was waiting for her. They went back to their room and watched the pay-per-view. Finally it was time for the WWE Championship match. They watched as Vicky came out and said that Jeff Hardy had been attacked and saying that Edge would be taking his place.

Jeff watched the match just itching to go and interfere but he stayed and watched HHH beat the shit out of Edge. Suddenly Edge started to gain the advantage. Minutes before the match ended Maria said she had to go to the restroom, so Jeff took the chance to leave.

Jeff made it to gorilla position just as Edge's music played indicating that they had a new WWE Champion.

_Jeff ran down the ramp not noticing all the cheers he was getting and slid in ring as they were raising Edge's arm in the air. He quickly started beating Edge up, he waited for Edge to stand up before giving him a Twist of Fate. When Edge was down he climbed the ring post before executing the perfect Swanton. He stood up raising the WWE title in the air and looking down on Edge before dropping the title, rolling out of the ring all the while his music in the background almost drowned by the fans cheers. _

The cameras followed Jeff back stage.

_In view was a worried looking Maria. _

"_Oh my god you were not supposed to go out there tonight." Maria said as Jeff made his way backstage. Maria hugged him before letting go and graving her hand in hers. They walked down the hall together. _

"_Nothing happened to me Ria." Jeff said. _

"_Still you could have gotten hurt, plus the doc said not to go out there and wrestle." Maria scolded. _

"_I just couldn't help myself. And technically I was not wrestling." Jeff said trying to defend himself. _

"_Oh so what was that." _

"_It was me beating Edge up, because technically he didn't fight back… so I wouldn't call it wrestling." Jeff said laughing. _

"_You wouldn't" Maria said with a laugh of her own. _

"Hey did you see that they were showing our little talk to the fans." Jeff said as they reached their locker room.

"Yup, come on lets watch the rest of the show."

Maria and Jeff sat down to see Chris walking down the ramp doing his cocky walk.

"Look Chris can really pull off the heel act." Maria said laughing.

"Yea he can… who's going to be his opponent." Jeff said but his answered was answered by John Cena's theme song,

"Holy shit Johns back." Maria said. John had taken off a few months because he was getting married to the one and only Trish Stratus, well Trish Cena now.

They watched the rest of the show and then watched as John became the new Heavyweight Champion.

They headed to the hotel for a well deserved rest.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N- WOW ANOTHER chappie. I think I will be up dating more now because my school is cancelled for a week because of Influenza or as I like to call it the piggy flu. I hope you like this Chapter. What am I forgetting… oh right please review.

Love & Peace

Josey… xoxo…


	8. A SmackDown Comfrontation

Disclaimer I own nothing that had to do with the WWE… so please don't sue. Lol. Hope you like this story. Thanks to **MagZ86, awprncss4386, Mayhem-X33, and brookefanatic **for reviewing chapter 7.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Friday the day Jeff was going to go and Confront Edge on what he did to him.

"Jeffro your going to be careful when we go out there and confront Edge right?" Maria asked they were currently sitting on the couch of their locker room.

"As careful as I can." Jeff said they were chilling they still had like an hour before Smackdown.

"Okay I guess that's all I can ask for." Maria said standing up from her seat on the couch. "I have to get ready for tonight's Smackdown."

Maria went to look around her bag to see what she was going to wear. She finally decided on black skinny jeans, silver bikini looking top, a black vest, grey wrestling boots, and her lucky fingerless glove. Maria quickly took a shower and came out dressed and ready.

"Hey if you need me before we start off the show I'm going to be at the Diva's Locker Room." Maria said giving Jeff a quick peck in the lips.

"Okay… I need to get ready too." Jeff said watching Maria walk out the door.

Maria walked to the locker room and meet Eve half way there.

"Hey girly dontcha look ready." Eve said.

"Yea I'm ready, I just need to go do my hair in the Diva's Locke Room because I forgot my curly iron at the hotel… oh and I also have to do my make up." Maria said liking arms with Eve.

They both walked together. They name it to the locker room in no time.

"Hey." Maria and Eve said as they opened the doors to the locker room.

"Hey." Michelle and Victoria said back, they were the only ones in the locker room.

"Hey can you help me with my hair and make up?" Maria asked. They nodded and started working on her hair and make up.

"Hey Michelle when are they turning you heel?" Maria asked.

"I don't know sometime around the time they turn you champion." Michelle said while starting on her eye shadow.

"Oh I can't wait." Maria squealed fighting the urge to clap her hands together.

"Yea your going to be a great champion." Victoria.

"Thank you." Maria said

"Hey guys I need to talk to you." Victoria said after they finished Maria's hair and make up.

"About what." Michelle asked.

"I'm retiring." Victoria.

Michelle dropped the brush she was holding, Maria let out a little gasp, and Eve let out a rushed OMG.

"Victoria you cant retire." Michelle said.

"Yea Victoria you cant leave, your one of the persons that make the woman's division not such a joke." Maria added. Eve just stood there silent for once.

"But girls I have given this industry all I have." Victoria brushing some of the silent tears that fell down her cheeks.

"No Vic you cant go you're my best friend." Michelle said tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving until a couple of months Chelle, and I want you to be the one I have my last match with." Victoria said giving the younger blond a hug.

Michelle was the first one to pull away "I need to clear my head a bit." she said before leaving the locker room.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Well I support you in whatever you do." Maria said giving the raven head diva a hug.

"Me too." Eve said as well giving her a hug.

"Well I have to go because today me and Jeff start out the show." Maria said.

Eve and Victoria nodded as she headed out the door.

Maria walked to her and Jeff's locker room thinking of the news her friend just told them. Even though she was going to be there she still wished that Victoria would not retire, but if she wanted then it was her choice.

She made it to the locker room and opened the door to poke her head in "You ready Jeffro." she called.

"Yea." he said coming out the door. He graved her hand in his as they walked towards gorilla position. As they went around the corner they saw Michelle and Ken sharing a sweet kiss.

"Aww." Maria squealed quietly pulling Jeff the other way so they wouldn't disturb them.

" It's nice of her to find confront in someone after the news Vic gave her." Maria said leaning on Jeff's arm.

" Yea and now Ken can shut up about how hot she is and how much he likes her, wait what news." Jeff asked.

Maria giggled at Jeff's lateness " Vic told us that she was retiring in a few months."

They had by now reached gorilla position and Smackdown's theme song had started.

"Wow." was all Jeff could say before the fireworks ended and Jeff's theme song started.

Jeff kissed Maria softly on the cheek before going out there Maria a few steps behind him.

"_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) __Your in way over your head, Y__our gonna drown in the things that you've said. Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me." _

_Maria and Jeff come out from behind the back holding hands. Maria lets go of Jeff hand and he does his famous dance while she does her round of kisses that end up with Jeff who has stopped dancing. Jeff smiles at her before taking her hand as they both walk down the ramp slapping hands with some of the fans. Jeff jumps on the ring (outside the ropes) while Maria goes up the steps, Jeff sits on the second rope holding the third rope up so Maria can get it. When they get in the ring they each get on the turn buckles, Maria does her 'Rock on' sings while Jeff does his Guns. _

_Jeff goes and asks for a mike. _

"_How are you doing today Smackdown?" Jeff asks going to the middle of the ring were Maria stood. _

_Jeff gets a lot of cheers from the fans. _

"_Well for those of you who didn't watched Survivor Series, roll the clip." Jeff said._

_Up on the triton appeared what happened on Survivor Series. _

_**Jeff ran down the ramp not noticing all the cheers he was getting and slid in ring as they were raising Edge's arm in the air. He quickly started beating Edge up, he waited for Edge to stand up before giving him a Twist of Fate. When Edge was down he climbed the ring post before executing the perfect Swanton. He stood up raising the WWE title in the air and looking down on Edge before dropping the title. **_

"_So as you can see I'm not happy of not getting my title match, all because Edge had to attack me the day before." Jeff said gaining a few gasps from the fans. Maria grasped his hand as if to him more confidence to continue say what he was trying to say. _

"_See Edge I want a shot at your WWE Champions-" Jeff said before being interrupted. _

"_You think you know me! _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. _

_In a place, in a broken dream. _

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind. _

_I'll never long for what might have been. Regret won't waste my life again. I won't look back. I'll fight to remain: _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. In a place, in a broken dream. And we'll leave it all behind. _

_On this day its so real to me. Everything has come to life. Another chance to chase a dream. Another chance to feel. Chance to feel alive."_

_Edge's theme song blasted around the arena. _

_Edge and his lovely (bitchy) wife stepped from behind the curtains. _

"_EXCUSE ME… I SAID EXCUSE ME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY." Vicky shouted into a microphone. _

_WHAT the fans said back. _

"_Hey Jeff Hardy you don't have any prove that it was Edge for all you know it could be Triple H… and as for your shot at my husbands title you have to earn it Hardy boy." Vicky said. _

_Boohoo's started filling up the arena. _

"_Oh I know it was Edge because Triple H is a better man than that scum you call I husband." Jeff said laughing, Maria joining him. _

"_HOW DARE YOU, and you still have any prove, so if I was you I would stop pointing fingers at people without any prov-" Vicky's rant was interrupted. _

"_Well see the funny thing is I do have prove." Jeff said._

_Edge, Vicky, and Maria all stared at him surprised. Jeff had told Maria nothing about this._

"_Well as you know or might not know I'm very good friends with John Cena and he has connections every were in Boston, Mass… so he made a call for me and they came up with this interesting tape, roll the footage." _

_**On the triton it showed Maria and Jeff walking down the hall hand and hand talking to each other. Then it shows Maria telling Jeff something when they were near the stairs and she turned around going back into the room with Jeff watching her. As soon as Jeff turned around Edge came out from behind him and hit Jeff with a steel chair. Then it shows Jeff rolling down the stairs and Maria rushing out of the room to see what had happened. And the footage ended there. **_

_By the time the footage was over Maria was hugging Jeff with her head on his shoulder. _

" _Would you look at that Tazz, look at Edge stoop so low." J.R said, he and Tazz had been quite since Jeff and Maria came out. _

"_I know J.R and look at lovely Maria she looked so scared and she still does." Tazz said. _

"_Well you still have to earn your shot at the title, prove or no prove." Vicky said. _

"_Okay I will do anything I can to earn a shot at the belt." Jeff said arm still wrapped around Maria. _

_Edge bent down and whispered some thing in her ear making Vicky smile an evil smile._

"_Well Jeff your going to be in a beat the clock match." Vicky said. _

"_Okay who's my opponent." Jeff said with confidence. _

"_Your opponent is none other than Edge himself." Vicky said. Edge looked mad at being in a match. _

"_Okay." Jeff said._

"_Oh but that's not all your little girlfriend Maria has a match of her own just before yours so that she wont help you win." Vicky said._

_Maria graved the microphone from Jeff's hand ready to say something but just as she opened her mouth Vicky said "Oh and your opponent is Victoria… have fun."_

_Then Edge's music started playing leaving Maria and Jeff in the middle of the ring before cutting to commercial.. _

_****_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when did you get the footage of the accident?" Maria asked as they walked backstage.

"The morning after Survivor Series, John called the people and they gave him the tape." Jeff said. "Hey do you want to go to Matt and Eve's locker room."

"Sure." Maria said as they headed a different direction "Hey we should talk to Stephanie about getting a bigger locker room so we can share with Eve, Matt, Vic, Chelle, and Ken."

"Yea we should because our locker room is to quite and lonely." Jeff agreed as they reached Matt and eve's locker room.

Jeff opened the door with out without knocking only to see Eve and Matt making out. When they heard the door open they jumped apart with blushes on their faces.

They looked funny.

"See Jeff told you knock." Maria said playfully punching Jeff on the arm.

"Ouch Maria that hurt." Jeff said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh do you want to me to kiss it and make it better Jeffy." Maria said.

"Yes" Jeff said playing along. Just as Maria leaned in to kiss him…

"Hey go flirt in your own locker room." Matt said from the couch.

"But we like your locker room more ours is to lonely and there's no one to pick on." Maria said with a pout.

Eve laughed at Maria "Well go pick on Chelle or Vic."

"Jeff is not aloud to go in the." Maria said making herself comfortable on the couch and pulling Jeff with her.

A laugh was heard from the door "I went in there."

"Uh huh don't be proud of it… at least Shawn closed his eyes, but no you had to go in there and flirt." a voice said from behind them. Stephanie stepped out from behind him trying to sound mad, but you could see the amusement in her eyes.

The others just laughed at them. Stephanie and HHH when to sit on the other side of Maria and Jeff.

"Hey Steph is it possible for us all to share a locker room." Maria asked.

"Sure if you want, I'll talk to daddy and have his secretary arrange it."

"Thanks." Maria said.

"Who said I wanted to room with you?" Eve asked in a joking matter.

"Who wouldn't." Maria shot back.

They all sat there watching them announce the matches for tonight. Matt vs. Vladimir in a beat the clock match, Jeff vs. Edge in a beat the clock match, HHH vs. Undertaker, Maria vs. Victoria an in number one contenders match….

"Hey they didn't tell me it was a number one contender match." Maria said exigent evident in her voice.

"Congrats." Jeff said giving her a hug, the others soon did the same.

"Hey why do I get the undertaker and Jeff just gets Edge." Triple H wined.

The others just laughed at him.

"Hey yea that's not fair I get Kozlove ( is that how you spell it) and he has no been beaten.' Matt said well wined.

The others laughed at him as well.

They continued watching the next match till it was Matt's turn to go wrestle. The match lasted like fifteen minutes because Matt keep on getting out of the ring and then getting in just to make time. At the end Matt won leaving Vladimir mad as hell in the ring. All in all it was a very funny match. When Matt went back to his locker room everyone was laughing at Matt's antics.

They keep on watching the rest show till at the middle of they show they announced that HHH was next so he had to go to gorilla position. HHH got out the and started beating on the Undertaker's knee and back trying to get him down, in the end HHH set a new time ten minutes and thirty three seconds.

When HHH came back stage every one congratulated him. They went back and continued to watch the matches till it was Maria's turn.

Jeff walked her to gorilla position.

"You nervous?" Jeff asked.

"Yea." Maria said.

"Don't be your going to do great." Jeff said as they reached gorilla position.

Jeff gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

"_Here she comes again _

_Like good medicine, every _

_Step she takes, my blood is flowing ,_

_Her legs go on and on for days." _

"_FROM OTTAWA, ILLINOIS MARIA."_

_Maria heard Zebrahead blast out in the arena signaling that it was her turn to go in the ring. She walked out stopping and looking out into the audience before sending a round of kisses to the crowd. She waked down to the ring slapping some fans hands on her way. She slipped into the ring and onto one of the ring post before throwing up her 'Rock' sings into the air. _

"_AND HER OPPONENT FOM SAN BERNANDO, CALIFORNIA…. VICTORIA_

"_I ain't the lady to mess ! Go, go, go (a lot of "go's")Go ahead with your bad your bad your bad ! I'm a girl with my bad my bad my bad ! _

_Victoria come down the ramp with a smirk on her face. She gets in the ring. _

"_THIS MATCH IS FOR A NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP AT THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP." _

_Maria and Victoria were about to lock up in the middle, when… _

"_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)You're not enough for me. (oh no)"_

_Michelle walked down the ramp slapping hands with fans, before going to sit with Tazz and J.R at the announcers table. _

_Maria and Victoria locked up in the middle and it didn't take long for Victoria to get the upper hand. Finally Maria got in a few hits. Victoria went for her finisher but Maria dodged it and pulled her head in a beautiful bulldog. Maria went for the pin. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

"_AND THE NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP IS MARIA." _

"_Here she comes again _

_Like good medicine, every _

_Step she takes, my blood is flowing ,_

_Her legs go on and on for days." _

_Maria's hand was raised by the ref. Michelle stood up and asked for a mike. She started climbing into the ring. Maria stood there with a confused look on her face but a smile still intact. _

"_Congratulations Maria." Michelle said. _

_Maria went to ask for a mike "Thanks Chelle it will be an honor fighting you for that championship." _

_Michelle and Maria hugged before they cut to commercial. _

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria and Michelle walked backstage were Ken and Jeff stood talking. Each of them went to their perspective man.

"Chelle we know about you and Ken." Maria said, but not before greeting Jeff with a kiss and hug.

"How?" Michelle asked.

"Ummm well you see we kinda walked in on ya'll kissing." Jeff said.

"Oh." Michelle said before looking at the floor blushing.

Maria laughed at her friends embarrassment "Don't worry ya'll look cute."

"Thanks." Kan said seeing as his girlfriend was embarrassed. They stood there talking till the commercial ended.

"Oh my god I won." Maria said in a bubbly voice now that it was only her and Jeff.

"I told you, you would." Jeff said before hugging her and spinning her around.

"Jeffro put me down, your match is about to start." Maria said laughing.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) Your in way over your head, Your gonna drown in the things that you've said. Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me." _

" _INTRODUSING JEFF HARDY FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 225 POUNDS." _

_Jeff came out from behind and started doing his dance. He ran down the ramp slapping hands with as many fans as possible. He got in the ring and up on the ring post to the his 'guns'. Jeff got off the ring post and when into his corner. _

"_You think you know me! _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. _

_In a place, in a broken dream. _

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind. _

_I'll never long for what might have been. Regret won't waste my life again. I won't look back. I'll fight to remain: _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life. In a place, in a broken dream. And we'll leave it all behind. _

_On this day its so real to me. Everything has come to life. Another chance to chase a dream. Another chance to feel. Chance to feel alive."_

"_INTODUSING HIS APONENT EDGE FROM TOTRONTO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS." _

_Edge came out with that smirk of his, taking his time of getting in the ring._

"_THIS MATCH IS A BEAT THE CLOCK… THE TIME SET IS TEN MINUTES AND THIRTY THREE SECONDS." _

_Jeff and Edge meet in the middle to lock up, Edge got the advantage. He started beating Jeff till the ref pulled him away. _

_9 and 33 seconds left._

_Jeff pulled him self up with the ropes and Edge went after him, but Jeff moved out of the way sending Edge flying out the ring._

_6 minutes and 33 seconds left. _

_Jeff waited inside the ring for Edge to get, all the while the ref counting to ten. The ref only counted to five before Jeff went for a baseball slide, falling onto Edge. Jeff got onto his feet and pulled Edge up sliding him into the ring. Jeff went on top of the ring post to go for the Swanton but Edge moved witch made Jeff crash and burn. _

_4 minutes left. _

_Jeff and Edge laid there on the ring before standing up. Edge beat Jeff up some more before cornering him on the ring post. Edge beat him up more leaving Jeff there slumped. He then went to the other side and ran to eclectic the Spear but Jeff moved out of the way. _

_Jeff waited for Edge to stand up before going for the twist of fate. He then pulled off the Swanton. Jeff went for the pin._

_2 minutes and 3 seconds left _

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Jeff's song started playing._

'"_AND YOUR WINNER OF BEAT THE CLOCK CAHALLENG WITH EIGHT MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS, JEFF HARDY… AND YOUR NEW NUMBER ONE CONDER FOR THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP." _

_When they were saying this Jeff got out of the ring and went for the WWE title and much as he did in Survivor Series he stood above Edge with the title in his hands sending. _

_Maria came out and ran down the ramp and quickly got in the ring to congratulate him. He kissed and hugged her, before Smackdown ended. _

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked back stage were all their friends were waiting to congratulate Jeff.

"Hey we should go celebrate bro." Matt said.

"Nah I'm tired maybe some other time." Jeff said before graving Maria's hand and heading to out the building, into their car and to the hotel for a well deserved rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JERIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N- OMG another chappie. I hope you like this one. Hey I wanted to ask ya'll something last time but I forgot… what's the difference between a manly hug and a normal hug???. Oh and please Review and I promise to be you best friend. Lol.

Love,

Josey… xoxo…


	9. Date and I love you's

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognize. LoL. Thanks to xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Britnayye10124, Mayhem-X33, awprncss4386 for Reviewing chappie number 8. **

Maria opened her eyes only to see Jeff's chest. It was morning of the day after the confrontation. Maria was still really happy about getting a title shot and so was Jeff. Maria laid there snuggle ling up to Jeff some more but not wanting to wake him up , she just laid there looking at him .

"Good morning." Maria whispered when Jeff opened his green eyes.

"Morning." Jeff said.

"So are we going to lay here all day." Maria ask not really caring.

"Sure if you want to." Jeff said.

"I think we should get up take a shower and then get ready for our autograph singing." Maria said leaning a bit up to see Jeff's face clearly. Even though she was not short Jeff was still like five or so inches taller than her.

"But I don't want to." Jeff wined.

"To bad." Maria trying to disentangle herself from him.

"No." Jeff said pulling her closer to him.

"Not that I don't like laying next to you Jeffro but we have to get ready." Maria said giggling.

"Okay if we have to." Jeff said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes we have to." Maria said getting out of bed giggling at her boyfriends antics.

"At what time is the autograph singing." Jeff said he too getting out of the bed.

"At twelve but still need to get ready and have breakfast." Maria said going around the room looking for something to wear.

Jeff nodded before graving the first pair of clothes he could fine and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Maria laid on the bed waiting for Jeff to come out of the bathroom. Finally for what seemed hour but it was only ten minutes Jeff came out dressed in cargo pants, and a black muscle shirt.

"Finally." Maria said as she stood up from the bed.

Jeff rolled his eyes "It was not that long."

"Whatever you want to believe." Maria said as she went into the bathroom. Maria took a quick shower coming out dressed in red skinny jeans, boots, studded belt, and a black muscle shirt.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Sure… are we going to breakfast." Maria asked following out the door.

"Yea I called Matt and he said him and Eve would join us." Jeff said putting his arm around Maria's shoulders. Maria only nodded putting her arm around his waist.

They made such a cute couple.

They made their way to the hotel restaurant and spotted Eve and Matt immediately.

"Hi." Maria said hugging her best friend.

"Hola." Eve said before giving Jeff a hug as well. _Hello. _Maria gave Matt a hug as well before sitting down. Eve and Matt had their plates full with food already.

"Matty I forgot my orange juice." Eve said with her best pout. Matt rolled his eyes before standing up and heading to order some juice but before hearing his brother say

" 'cough' Whipped 'cough' "

"Jeffy can you go get me something to eat." Maria said with a pout.

Jeff nodded and stood up also.

"Oh yea who's whipped now." Matt muttered as the two brothers walked away from the now giggling Divas.

The two brothers came back with Jeff and Maria's food and Eve's juice.

As they ate they gossiped well Eve and Maria gossiped, Matt and Jeff just sat there talking about upcoming matches and things of the sort.

"Well we have to get going." Maria said "We have an autograph session.

"Yea bye guys." Jeff said and with that they were done.

They made it to their rental car and quickly got in.

"So exited?" Jeff asked as he put the car in drive.

"Yea I love meeting the fans, they are the reason there is a WWE." Maria said.

"Yea me too, with them we would be nothing." Jeff said reaching over and putting his hand on her knee.

"Yea." Maria said. They drove in comfortable silence the whole ride to the arena.

Just before they got their Jeff said "Hey Maria how about going on our official date today."

"That would be so fun, were are we going, what should I wear." Maria said so fast Jeff could hardly understand what she had said.

"It's a surprise and wear something dressy yet casual." Jeff said laughing at his girlfriends eagerness.

"Oh my god I need time to get ready and this thing ends at four, at what time are we going, oh my god I have nothing to wear." Maria said without taking a breath.

Jeff laughed "Ria breath, breath Ria." taking her by the shoulders, they had by now gotten out of the car and were walking towards the arena.

Maria nodded and breathed but afterward laughing at herself. They entered the arena hand in hand. They noticed that not all of the superstars, the only people there were Carly (Carlito), Primo, Undertaker and Brie Bella The Colons were talking with Brie and the Undertaker was himself sitting on one of the tables in the near back.

"Hi Brie." Maria said hugging her favorite twin. Brie hugged her back. Next she went to say hi to Carly and Primo (what's his real name?). They stood there talking for a while before she caught the undertakers eye. Maria excused herself before walking away and in the direction of the undertaker. The other stared at her in shock.

"Hi Mark." Maria said as she reached his table.

"Hi Maria." Taker said giving the petite woman a hug.

"So how are you I barely see you." Maria said. Yes she was friends with the Undertaker but only because he was like his on the rode father figure.

"I'm fine, I just got back from Huston because I went to visit Sarah and the little girls."

"Oh are you still with her?" Maria said making a face, she never was too fond of the blond.

"Nah were getting a divorce." Mark said with a bitter laugh.

"Poor you… but why?" Maria asked sympathizing with him, she knew how much he loved Sarah.

"She said she couldn't deal with me being on the rode so much." Taker said rolling his eyes.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing on." Maria said trying to cheer him up.

Mark just laughed and as did Maria. They stood well in Takers case sitting down talking till Taker asked "So you with the Hardy Boy."

"Yea." Maria said with a smile on her face, looking over her shoulder to see Jeff smiling at her.

"Since when." Taker said his protective side showing.

"Taker if I tell you your not going to threaten him are you." Maria said.

Taker shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cheapish smile, at the glare she gave him he said "Fine I wont do anything to him."

"Pinky swear." Maria said holding out her pinky.

"Maria no the pinky swear is gay and childish." Taker said shaking his head.

"Please." Maria said with her best puppy dog look.

Taker groaned "Fine." he said as he shook pinkies with him.

Maria smiled brightly thinking about how silly the Undertaker looking shaking pinkies with her. Maria told him everything from Stephanie telling her about the storyline, to them becoming a real couple, and finally to getting a title shot at the Divas Championship.

"Congratulations." Taker said giving her another hug.

"Thanks… so do you want to say officially meet Jeff." Maria said but before Taker could say anything Maria had already waved at Jeff for him to come over.

Jeff made his way to them looking nervous which made Taker smirk to himself. Maria still had his back to him watching Jeff as she said "Wipe that smirk of your face Mark and behave."

Mark shook his head thinking about how well she knew him.

Finally Jeff made it to Maria.

"Jeff, Mark, Mark, Jeff." Maria said introducing them. They shook hands.

"Well people are starting to come we have to go sit." Maria told Taker as she graved Jeff's hand to pull him away.

"Bye." Taker said as Maria pulled him into a hug. When Maria turned his back to go to her seat Taker leaned and whispered to Jeff "Don't hurt her Hardy or else.". Jeff just nodded at him before turning and walking after Maria.

They signed and took picture for four hour with a lot of their fans.

"Aww my hand is all cramped up." Maria said when they had a break at three.

"Yea signing a lot of autographs does that to you." Jeff said joking around massaging his hand.

Maria laughed before asking "At what time is our date."

"Seven." Jeff said as they walked back to their table.

'But that only gives me three hours to get ready." Maria wined.

"To bad then." Jeff said laughing at her pout.

They went back to signing for another hour.

"So how are you friends with the Undertaker." Jeff asked as they walked out of the arena.

"Meet him when we were in Raw and he became like my father figure." Maria explained as they got in the truck. "I haven't talked to him in the longest time because by the time I debuted in Smackdown he had left to go back home and get his divorce."

"Oh I though those were just rumors and that he was burned out for real." Jeff said while driving.

"Oh no he was getting divorced." Maria said shaking her head of the rumors backstage.

Some silence passed between them.

"So have you thanked John for the video." Maria asked.

"Yea I did… Trish and John asked if you would want to go on a double date, but I forgot to tell you and they said to call them if you did." Jeff said

Maria clapped her hands "Yes I haven't seen Trish in like forever." It was true she had not seen her since she retire, but Trish had singed into the company once again because she didn't want to be away from John too much.

"Okay I call them and tell them." Jeff said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Maria nodded and quickly got out of the car to go find Eve and go shopping.

"Wait up Maria, what's the rush." Jeff said catching up to her.

"Shopping and getting ready because my boyfriend only gave me three hours to get ready." Maria said.

"So you cant say bye to me before leaving." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her.

Maria laughed "Sorry Jeffro but a girl needs her time to get ready." Maria kissed him and as she was about to pull away Jeff just depend the kiss, Maria responding eagerly- what's to do when Jeff Hardy kisses you. Finally Maria pulled away.

"Come on Jeffro I have to go and get Eve." Maria said.

"Who says Eve wants to go with you." Jeff said

"Jeffro Eve and the mall are like best friends." Maria said laughing.

"Okay come on I'll walk you there." Jeff said laughing at her comment about Eve. They walked into the hotel and to the elevator to go to Eve and Matt's room.

Maria knocked on the door not wanting to walking in on something like the day before.

Eve opened the door "Since when do you knock?" Eve said lifting an eyebrow.

"Since not wanting to see you and Matt make out." Maria said opening the door wide to walk in.

"Why are you here?" Eve asked after saying hi to Jeff.

"Wow rude." Maria said. "But I wanted to invite you to Mall."

"Yay… I need to get my purse." Eve clapping her hands.

Maria, Matt, and Jeff just laughed at her.

"Come on." Eve said pulling a giggling Maria out the door.

"Hey no byes." both Hardy boys said at the same time.

Both girls turned around and send them an air kiss.

"So why are we shopping." Eve asked "Not that I mind because I haven't shopped since last week."

Maria giggled at Eves comment "I have a date at seven and have nothing to wear."

"Then lets go… its your first date with Jeff right."

"Yup it's a double date… we should make it a triple." Maria said with.

"Who's the other couple." Eve asked before Maria could answer her she said "Yea I want to go on a date too."

"Its with Trish and John… and let me call Jeff and tell him to tell Matt that they are joining us too." Maria said taking out her phone.

After a quick talk with Jeff she hung up.

"So is Trish nice." Eve asked.

"Yea Trishy is the best, you will get along with her great." Maria said.

They made it to the mall in only fifteen minutes. They quickly went in search for cute dresses. Thirty minutes later they found the perfect ones.

"Eve I found mine." Maria said from across the store.

"Me too." Eve said. They went to pay for their dresses and after that they went to find shoes and accessories.

"Come on Eve we have like an hour and a half to get ready." Maria said as they walked in a fast pace to the car.

Finally they made it to the hotel. They quickly made it upstairs to Maria's hotel room.

"Come on lets get ready." Maria said "We have like an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Okay you take a shower while I connect the curly iron and get the make up ready." Eve said.

Maria took a quick shower coming out dressed in a brown strapless dressed that reached her knee. It was simple yet she looked beautiful the dress hugged all of her curves. She put on her black round toe high heals. Meanwhile Eve took a shower. Eve came dressed in a one sleeve lilac dress that came down to below her knee. Maria had just finished doing her hair that was styled in soft waves. While Maria did her make up Eve styled her hair into big soft curls. They both put on their accessories… Eve her earrings and bracelet and Maria her earrings and fingerless glove. They both looked in the mirror satisfied with their reflections.

They heard a knock on the door and Maria went to answer it.

"Eve come on the guys are here." Maria said. Eve made her way to the door and saw Jeff and Matt each dressed in dark jeans and dark shirts.

"Hi boys…" Eve said with a giggle.

"Hi ya'll look beautiful." They both said.

"Thanks." both girls said a blush creeping up their cheeks.

They made it to they car all the while making conversation till they reached the restaurant. When Maria looked out the window she saw a petite blond next to a muscular tall man. As soon as the car was parked, Maria practically jumped out of the car and ran to were Trish was at.

"TRISHY" Maria squealed pulling the blond into a hug.

"Oh My God Ria I haven't seen you in the longest time." Trish said hugging the read head back. By now Matt, Jeff, and Eve reached.

John coughed next to them trying to get their attention; Maria and Trish were back to gossiping.

"Oh John don't think I forgot…" Maria said. "This is Eve, Trish she's my best friend in smackdown."

Eve and Trish said hi to each other and the three girls began gossiping once again. The boys stood their amused before John coughed trying to get their attention,

"No John I did not forget about you but Trishy is more important." Maria said giggling and making Eve an Trish giggle too.

"Awww I feel so love." John said.

"Stop winning you big baby." Maria tease before giving her big brother figure a hug.

Soon afterwards Maria and Jeff linked hands and as did the others before heading to the restaurant.

The young waitress took them to their table that was near the back of the restaurant with a beautiful view. They quickly ordered their food before they started chatting among themselves.

They ate and talked to each other… they were having a great time. Finally about two hours later they were about to leave the restaurant but right before they left the girls excused themselves to go to the restaurant.

"So now that we are away from our man, Maria how did you and Jeff get together… and when?" Trish asked jumping onto the counter.

Maria giggled "We got together last week, two days before Survivor Series…" Maria continued to tell her about Beth, about her making him prove it and finally when he got attacked.

"Awww that's so sweet how he called all your friends… but it's messed up how Adam attacked him, because Adam was never like that he was great friends with the Hardy's but then that bitch Lita had to get in the way."

"Wow Trish don't get all worked up about her, she's not in our lives anymore." Maria said trying to stop the blond Canadian from rambling.

"I know Ria she still gets me mad." Trish said.

"Um why does she get you this mad Trish?" Eve asked.

Trish went on to tell her about how she used to be friends with Lita but then Lita turned against everyone once she was with Adam and about her then wanting to steal John away from her.

"Wow that is some messed up shit." Eve said. Trish and Maria nodded in agreement.

"So Eve how did you and Matt get together." Trish asked.

"Well I like him since I came to Smackdown…" Eve continue to tell her about them always flirting and about getting closer once they started the new storyline, finally she told her about them getting together at a club a week before Maria and Jeff did.

"That's cute, me and John always flirted and then we got together."

"So how was your honey moon." Maria asked.

"Amazing." Trish said a dreamy smile on her face.

Maria laughed "Did you an Johnny ever make out of the room."

"Yes we did… a couple of times." Trish said a blush already raising on her cheek. With that the girls all burst out laughing.

"Come on we have been in here forever the guys might be wondering what we were doing the whole time." Maria said still giggling. Eve and Trish nodded before they all headed for the door.

They went outside to were their boyfriends were waiting for them.

"So girls why do ya'll always go to the restroom in packs." John asked when the girls reached them.

"Oh just to think of ways to kill all the girls that stare at our boyfriends." Eve said with a casual shrug while Maria and Trish nodded seriously. They guys just stared at them, but knowing their girlfriends all too well they decided to not ask any questions.

"Okay." Matt said "Come on Eve were leaving with Trish and John."

Eve nodded taking his hand and leaving, but not before saying bye to her best friend and the younger Hardy.

Once their friends had left Maria asked "Soooo Jeffro why did Eve and Matt leave with Trishy and Johnny."

"Because our date is not over." Jeff said linking hands with her and heading to their car.

"Oh were are we going." Maria asked with excitement evident in her voice.

"It's a surprise." Jeff said as he started driving.

"But Jeffy." Maria said pouting.

"Not telling you." Jeff said putting a hand on her knee sending shivers down her spine.

"Fine don't tell me you menie." Maria said in a babyish voice crossing her arms across her voice.

Jeff shook his head laughing at his girlfriends childish antics.

"Okay were here." Jeff said parking at a beach's parking lot.

"Awww you brought me to the beach." Maria said as Jeff helped her out of the car.

Jeff put his arm around her shoulder as she put her arm around his waist as they started walking towards the beach. They walked on the semi wet sand talking about anything and everything.

"Come on lets go sit." Jeff said guiding her to a piece of dry sand. They sat there and watched the beautiful sun set.

"It's beautiful." Maria whispered snuggling into Jeff's arms.

"Yes it is." Jeff whispered but he was not looking at the sun. Maria smiled and turned her head to give Jeff kiss, a kiss that he depend. Maria pulled away slightly out of breath.

"Hey I wanted to give you this the day Edge attacked me but well yea…" Jeff said.

Maria turned fully around in Jeff arms to get a good look at him.

"Here." Jeff said taking a black box out of his pocket.

Maria gently took it from him and opened it to find a heart shaped locket, if you opened the locket there was picture of them and on the other side it said 'I Love you Ria."

"So do you like i-." Jeff asked but before he could finish his sentence Maria pulled his head down to her level so she could reach her lips. Maria kissed him showing him exactly how much she loved it. In the heat of the moment Maria fell backwards from her sitting position bringing Jeff down with her. Finally Jeff pulled away from her.

"I love you Ria." Jeff whispered as he laid there cradling Maria in his arms.

"I love you too Jeffro." Maria said laying her head on his chest before falling asleep watching the stars in the sky.

**A/N- ****J Awww so cute… yay I finished another chappie - wait a second I need to do my happy dance.( Moon walk and a back flip.-. So thanks for reading this chappie hope ya'll liked it. Oh I made a video for this story, I wanted to put a Rock song but I ended putting a country song instead. Lol like the total opposite. If ya'll want to watch it get the link from my profile. Wait, wait, I'm forgetting something… oh yea review and I will be your best friend. Lol. **


	10. Diva

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince owns everything. Thanks to Dark Phoenix, MagZ86, awprncss4386, and TithaHardyGirl, you guys rock. I love your reviews. R&R. **

"Exited Ria?" Jeff said in amused voice as he looked at his girlfriend running around the locker room trying to find something to wear.

"Yes." she said looking through all her clothes.

Jeff just sat there watching her walk round throwing clothes every where.

"Wow what happened in here." his brother asked as he and his girlfriend Eve came in the locker room.

"Ria is trying to find something to wear." Jeff explained.

"Oh." Matt said before sitting next to him as they watched Eve join Maria to help look for an outfit. Finally thirty minutes later and the locker room littered with clothes, the girls found the perfect outfit.

"Find something." Jeff asked looking away from the TV.

"Yes" both Divas exclaimed.

Maria rushed to the bathroom, because she only had about an hour or so to get ready. Eve went to sit with the boys, who were watching SmackDown, none of them had matches but they had some promos, plus they were there for Maria.

Maria came out dressed in hot pink tights that had black stars all over them, a zebra striped belt, black bra covered in stars of all colors and purple lace on the edges, black wrestling boots, and last but not least black fingerless gloves.

"Wow that's colorful." Jeff said.

"I wanted it to match your hair." Maria said with a giggle, causing Eve to giggle as well.

Jeff laughed before turning his attention to the TV. Eve stood up from her seat and went to help Maria do her make up and hair.

Finally they finished, leaving Maria with her hair in a high pony tail and her make up smoky. Just as they finished one of the backstage people came to tell them that Jeff and Maria were up next, to do their promo.

They both nodded before walking out of the locker room hand in hand.

"Okay you know what to do." the stage person said.

1

2

"and your on." he whispered.

_Maria came into view, she was stretching and warming up for her match that was up next. _

_The fans cheered, they cheered even more when they saw Jeff come on screen. _

"_Hey." Jeff said softly leaning against the wall watching her stretch. _

"_Hey." Maria said back stopping her stretching and going to stand next to him. _

"_You nervous." Jeff asked pulling her to him and kissing her on the forehead. The fans cheered. She nodded her head against his shoulder. _

"_Don't be your going to be great out there, and become the most beautiful Diva's Champion." Jeff said making her blush and hide her face in his neck. _

_Jeff took her hand "Come on I'll take you to gorilla position." _

_They headed to gorilla position, Maria's head leaning against Jeff's upper arm and his strong arm around her tiny waist. _

_Michelle had already gone out to the ring. _

"_Good luck." he said giving her a quick kiss just as her music started. _

"_Here she come again _

_like good medicine_

_Every step she takes_

_My blood is flowing, _

_Her legs go on and_

_On for days." _

_Maria comes out from behind the curtains, making all the fans cheer. She stops at the top of the ramp to look at all the people in attendance before sending around her roundhouse kisses. She jogged down the ramp slapping hands with as many fans possible. She walked up the little steal steps before climbing the turn buckle and throwing up her 'Rock On' sings above her head. _

"_THIS MATCH IS FOR THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP." _

_DING ,DING , DING. _

_Maria and Michelle meet up in the middle but before they exchanged blows they hugged each other. _

_When they pulled apart Michelle used the opportunity to land a hard kick to Maria's stomach. Michelle got the upper hand quickly kicking Maria a couple of more times before pushing her into the turn buckle. Michelle took advantage of the position and Irish whipped her causing some fans to shout "WOOOOOOOOOOO" in honor of Ric Flair. _

_Maria ducked under Michelle's arm. When Michelle turned around she meet Maria's black boot. Maria pulled Michelle up from the floor and got ready to land her famous running bulldog, but Michelle tripped her. _

_Michelle took advantage once again by kicking her in her mid- section. She then got on top of Maria punching her over and over again. Trying to keep her down Michelle went for the pin. _

_1_

_2_

_Maria pulled a shoulder up just before the count of three. Maria rolled over punching Michelle in the head, much like Michelle had been doing earlier. Maria stood up pulling Michelle up with her, she ran to the ropes pulling off a perfect bulldog. She stood up and climbed the turn buckle throwing up her 'Rock On' sings before pulling off a perfect Moonsault. Maria quickly went for the pin. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Maria sat there in shock not believing she had won. She heard her music blast around the arena, the fans where chanting her name, it was the best sound she had ever heard except for… _

" _YOUR WINNER AND NEW DIVAS CHAMPION MARIA." _

_The ref gave her the butterfly shaped championship, and raised her hand. _

_Maria claimed on the turn buckle celebrating in front of all her fans. _

_Maria kneeled in the middle of the ring hugging her new title to her chest and crying tears of joy. As Maria stood up from the ring, Michelle was behind her holding a steal chair. Maria turned around only to meet the steal chair. _

_Today was Michelle's heel turn._

_Maria fell on the ring holding her head in pain. Michelle laughed at her pain and continued hitting her over and over again. She pulled Maria into the Faith Breaker, and continued to hit her with the chair. _

_The Fans started chanting "YOU SUCK." but suddenly they started chanting "HARDY, HARDY,HARDY." _

_Michelle let the chair fall with a thud before sliding out of the ring just as Jeff Hardy was getting in. _

_Jeff paid Michelle no mind as he kneeled on the side of Maria's head "Ria come on wake up… come on baby wake up." Jeff whispered to Maria cradling her head in his hands. Seeing as Maria didn't awake Jeff pulled her to the edge of the ring. He placed his arms under her knees and the other arm was supporting her head, he quickly grabbed the Divas title before walking up the ramp…_

Jeff carried Maria to the locker room. When he opened the door he saw that all their friends were there sitting on the couches with looks of concern on their faces. They all made room for them on the couch. Jeff sat down putting Maria's head on his lap stroking her red locks. All there friends were around them. They were all quite, all you could here was Michelle sobbing and Ken trying to calm her down.

Maria opened her eyes only to stare at some ones shockingly emerald green ones, and to hear two of her best friends sobbing. Maria tried to look around, but she had a big headache and couldn't bear move her head.

"Hi." she said staring up at her boyfriends concerned face.

"Hi… I'm glad your okay." he said kissing her in her forehead.

"Oh Ria I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you so much." Michelle sobbed holding the red heads hand.

"It's okay you were only doing her job." Maria said. Michelle pulled her into a hug. Soon all her friends were hugging her. Even though only Michelle and Eve were crying, all the others had tears in their eyes. Soon they all made themselves comfortable in the couches, and turned back to watching the TV.

Jeff pulled Maria into his lap holding her tight as if not wanting to let go of her in a long time.

"Congrats Champ… and that was a damn good Moonsault." Jeff said.

"Thanks, you'll have to thank my boyfriend who helped me train." Maria said snuggling into him.

Jeff laughed pulling her closer. "Love you Champ."

"Love you too, Jeffro." Maria said leaning her head on his chest and turning her gaze on the TV.

**A/N: YaY I finished another chappie - doing happy dance- Hope you liked it. Yea this chappie is kinda short, but oh well. Read and Review it would make me super happy. **


	11. Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince owns everything. Thanks to Dark Phoenix,friendfan11, TithaHardyGirl, MagZ86, you guys rock. I love the Reviews. Lol. R&R **

She was in the best time of her life. After being in company for about four years she was finally a Champion. Plus it didn't hurt that she had the best boyfriend ever.

Now it was time for yet another SmackDown.

Even tough Michelle had turn heel, she was still one of Maria's closest friends backstage.

She had an in-ring segment tonight that she knew almost nothing about. All she knew was that Michelle was calling her out, and that her and Jeff would have their first fight… Jeff knew all about the segment but he didn't want to tell her anything about it.

Maria was getting ready for her segment. She had on a red long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. She knew she wasn't wrestling tonight so she didn't see the point in putting her in ring attire. Michelle was already in the ring complaining about losing the title. She was on in like three minus. As she walked out of the locker room, she grabbed her new title and rested it on her shoulder.

By the time she reached gorilla position, Michelle was already calling her out.

"_Here she comes again_

_Like good medicine, _

_Every steps she takes my, _

_Blood is flowing , her _

_Legs go on and on_

_For days." _

_Instead of coming out in her usually bubbly manner, she came out with a serious expression on her face, and the title proudly placed on her shoulder. She walked down the ramp, not even slapping hands with any of her fans. She went up the steps, and walked across the ring to ask for a microphone. _

_She raised the microphone to speak "Now Michelle, I won the Championship fair and square, and you know it." she patted her belt with a proud smile on her face. _

_Michelle laughed her new cold laugh "Now sweetie you know you only won that Championship because you've been sleeping with the younger Hardy boy." _

_Maria stood there shocked, while Michelle went on and on about her being the true Champion. _

_Finally Maria got out of her shock and anger combined with sadness came over her body. _

_Maria having enough of Michelle's crap kicked Michelle in the stomach getting her down. Maria got on top of Michelle hitting her over and over again. Finally she got off pulling Michelle up from her hair before hitting her famous signature move, the Beautiful Bulldog. Maria grabbed her title before running up the ramp without a second glance at Michelle who was holding her head in pain. Maria walked backstage whipping tears of anger and sadness at what Michelle had said about her and Jeff. She walked at an even faster pace to get to her locker room. Just as she was turning the corner to get to her locker room she saw a man standing there. _

_She knew she would have to confront him but she didn't think it would have been immediately. She still had the words Michelle had said running through her head and she wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. _

"_Maria baby, don't listen to her you know it's not true." Jeff said pushing himself off the wall. _

_Maria shook her had as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't know what to think right now… I'm sorry Jeff but I can't talk to you right now." _

"_Wha-" Jeff started to say. _

"_I just need some time to think." Maria said shaking her head and walking backward on the other direction. Jeff just stood there looking at her as she spun around and ran the other direction. _

_Maria managed to stop crying but she still walked with her head down. She bumped into some one. _

"_Oh Maria just the person I was looking for." Vicky the manager of SmackDown said in her fake sweet voice. " You have a match at Armageddon for the Divas Championship against Michelle McCool." _

_With that Vicky left, leaving a ma Divas Champion behind…_

Mad was something Maria was feeling at the moment. She knew that this was not going to be a pleasant segment, but they could have at least prepared her for it. Even tough she knew they hadn't told her to get better reaction out of her and the fans she was still upset.

Maria felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked rudely turning around to face the person that had disturbed her thoughts.

"Maria re you mad?" the older woman asked.

"Well kinda." Mari admitted. "No one told me what to expect."

"That's my fault, I asked Jeff and Michelle to keep it quite, daddy wanted it to be as real as possible." Stephanie said "So if you want to be mad t someone be mad t me."

"Nah it's okay you just did your job." Maria said.

"Thanks Ria, by the way Jeff is still standing by your locker room."

"Thanks Steph. I'll go meet Jeff now." Mari said giving the million dollar princess a hug.

Maria walked back to the locker room. True to Stephanie's word Jeff was still standing there with her back to her, this time he was listening to music. Maria sneaked up behind him and put her arms round his waist, burring her face in between his shoulder blades.

Jeff knew right away that it was her. She was the only one that could make him feel all tingly inside with just one touch. Putting his I-Pod away he turned and brought her closer to him, burring his face in her red locks.

Maria snuggled into his arms taking in his scent.

"Hey…" Maria whispered into his chest.

"Hey… so your not mad at me for not telling you what was going to happen tonight." Jeff said tilting her head upward to look at her beautiful green that were so much different than his own green ones.

"It's okay, Stephanie told me how she told you not to tell me." Maria said starring deep into his eyes.

"Oh what a relief, I wouldn't want my beautiful girlfriend mad at me." he said making her blush.

Maria leaned up to kiss his cheek but he moved at the last minute catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Maria pulled them closer by snaking her hands around his waist. Maria's back was now pressed against the wall. Without breaking the kiss Jeff opened the door making them stumble in. Once again Maria's back was pressed against the wall. Jeff broke the kiss off, letting Maria breath while he trailed his lips down her neck and up to her ear, before kissing her again. Jeff gently pulled Maria off the ground causing Maria to wrap her legs around his waist. Jeff walked backwards sitting on the couch with Maria straddling him. Maria broke the kiss this time kissing her way down her neck and and kissing his collarbone making him moan and her giggle. She finally kissed up his neck and gave him one last slow passionate kiss before sliding off him and snuggling at his side. Jeff wrapped her up in hug, kissing her forehead, and Maria put her head on his chest closing her ayes and enjoying the silence.

"Jeff are you happy?" Maria asked from out of no where.

"Random, but to answer your question yes I'm crazy happy." Jeff said running a hand threw her long red locks.

"Me too." Mari said tilting her head and giving him a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest again deciding to take a quick nap before all her crazy loud friends showed up.

After all it had been a hard day for the red head beauty.

Thirty minutes later Maria woke up at the sound of her friends coming into the locker room.

"Hey Ria." Eve said in a super bubbly voice.

"Hey Eve." Maria said standing up from her position on the couch to hug her best friend. After she hugged Eve she continued to hug Matt, Victoria, Ken, and Michelle.

Maria sat down on the couch leaning and snuggling into Jeff once again.

"Your promo was really good." Eve said.

"Thanks."

They sat back and watched HHH vs. Edge, if HHH won then he would take place in the match in Armageddon.

Suddenly Maria's phone vibrated alerting her of a new message.

**One message from Chelle. **it said. Maria opened the txt.

**Hey hope your not mad at what I said in the ring, and about not telling you what to expect. - Chelle**

Jeff looked over her shoulder and asked "Who are you txting."

"Chelle." Maria said.

"But why she's sitting just over there." Jeff said nodding at the direction Michelle was sitting at.

Maria shrugged to answering his question causing him to shake his head and mutter "Women"

Maria giggled turning back to the txt.

**No I'm not mad, though I am thankful that this storyline ends in Armageddon, and then I get to work with Jeff ****J**** - Ria**

**Lol, yea I am too and then I work with Ken.- Chelle. **

**See I told you from day one that you would end up going out with him. -Ria**

**Whatever… know it all ;) - Chelle **

**You should know by now that I'm always right ;) - Ria **

**Bye - Chelle **

**Bye- Ria**

Maria put her phone away and turned her attention on the TV.

Maria was glad that the she and Michelle were still close friend and that the storyline had not effected them at all.

Jeff could not wait to get the WWE Championship, it has been his dream since he started wrestling. Jeff had told Maria the truth he was crazy happy, but when he got the title he would be crazy happier.

Everything was going great for once in his thirty years of living. He had the girl he loved and was about to be the future WWE Champion… nothing could go wrong… right?

But boy could he have been more wrong…

**A/N- WOOOOOO another chappie in the same week, I'm on a roll, Lol. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review. **


	12. The Eve Infection

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with the WWE… Thanks to Cro009, awprncss4386, TithaHardyGirl, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Dark Phoenix Warrior, and MagZ86 for the reviews, you guys rock.**

Tonight was the night of all nights… well it was for Jeff Hardy. He was finally going to be WWE Champion.

He was currently getting ready in his locker room, while his girlfriend beat Michelle McCool to retain the Diva's Championship. Jeff laced up his boots, and put on his arm bands.

Maria music played, making Jeff noticed that his girlfriend had won.

Jeff made his way to the hall way they were supposed to meet at for his and Maria's segment before his match.

_Maria walked backstage wiping sweat off her face, but a big smile still intact on her face. She was looking at the title proudly. Hearing foots steps, she looked up her green/grey eyes meeting emerald green._

_Jeff stooped walking looking at the red head beauty before him._

_Maria looked at him with a blank expression on her face._

_When Jeff was about to take another step closer, Maria shook her head before walking backwards before turning around and walking away._

_Jeff stood there with a hurt look on his face before walking to gorilla position._

Maria made a turn when the cameras stopped rolling and made her way back to gorilla position, just before Jeff's song started playing.

"Good luck Jeffro, your going to make an awesome champion." Maria said giving Jeff a hug and kiss on the cheek. Jeff nodded a look of concentration on his face.

_"Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) _

_Your in way over your head, _

_Your gonna drown in the things that you've said. _

_Time has come and gone for words._

_ A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words._

_ A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me."_

_Jeff came out… he did his crazy dance before running down the ramp, slapping hands with all his loyal fans before going up the steel stair, and getting into the ring to face off with his two opponents._

_The bell rang announcing the beginning of their match._

_They quickly began hitting each other. They soon made it to the outside of the ring. Triple- H disposed of the three announcers tables. Now that Edge was out of the picture for at least five minutes, Triple-H put Jeff on the table, before putting him in position for the Pedigree… Jeff blocked it attempting doing the Twist of Fate, but Triple- H pushed his away. Edge, now recovered, ran across the other two tables before throwing himself on Jeff, making them crash on the SmackDown table. Now with Jeff down, Edge stood up making his way to were HHH was laying. Edge put a chair under HHH head, and raised the other high above his head, before edge could smash the chair on HHH's head, Jeff took the chair out of his hands smashing on Edge's head._

_With his two opponents down, he claimed the ring post, he positioned himself to hit the Swanton Bomb. He went for it hitting Edge with it perfectly. Jeff went for the pin, but HHH pushed him off Edge…_

_HHH went for the Pedigree once again pulling in off perfectly… Jeff was on the turnbuckle, he pulled of the perfect Swanton Bomb just as HHH was going for the cover. Jeff landed on both of them…_

_Jeff went for the pin._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE CHAMPION JEFF HARDY."_

_Jeff was on his knees in the middle of the ring. He slowly stood up, the ref raised his arm, handing him his new title. He jumped on the turnbuckle celebrating his win with his fans, that he didn't noticed Maria walking down the ramp, her title on her shoulder and a microphone in her hand._

_"Congrats." Maria said._

_Jeff spun around, a smile still on his face._

_He went over to the side of the ring to ask for a microphone._

_"Thanks." he said meeting the red head in the middle of the ring. " So have you had enough time to think."_

_Maria blushed looking down "Yea sorry bout that."_

_Jeff put his hand under her chin, gently lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. "It's okay."_

_"No it's not… I let a bitch like Michelle get in between us." Maria said._

_Jeff nodded "It's okay, now you know that you eared that title and that it wasn't because of me."_

_Maria nodded looking at her title proudly._

_Jeff took her in his arms, giving her a big hug, pulling her of the floor and spinning her around._

_Maria giggled._

_The fans cheered, seeing their favorite WWE Couple reunited once again._

_Jeff pulled her into a hug, making the fans cheer one again._

_Finally the couple pulled away from each other._

_They two champions celebrated in the ring signaling the end of Armageddon._

"I'm glad we don't have to fight on screen anymore." Maria said leaning on Jeff's shoulder as they made their way to their locker room.

"Yea… but it makes our relationship on screen look more real." Jeff said looking at the title that rested on his shoulder. Maria nodded against his shoulder as they reached the locker room.

"OH- MA-GAWD, CONGRATS YOU GUYS." a very hyper Eve shouted pulling them both into a hug, with strength they didn't know she had.

"Sweetie, they might need to breath." Matt said trying to pull Eve away from the two champs.

"Ooops sorry guys, I forgot about that little fact." an embarrassed Eve said.

Maria laughed, leave it to Eve to forget something as important as breathing.

"Yea you would forget that." Maria teased hugging her friend.

"Ah you know you love me." Eve said.

Maria laughed "Too true."

They all grabbed their stuff and left the building, their friends had already left.

Once they were all seated in the car Eve said "Hey were going to the club, to celebrate."

"But Eve were tired." they both wined. Eve put on her best pout.

"Leave it guys, she wont take no for an answer." Matt said laughing at his brother and the red head he had learned to love like a sister.

Jeff and Maria groaned admitting defeat to the spunky Latina. Eve clapped her hands.

"Oh my god Maria, you have to look hot tonight…" Eve went on and on about what they were going to wear tonight.

"Damn did someone forget to give her, her meds." Maria whispered to Jeff making him laugh.

"I heard you." Eve said. Maria giggled whishing they were at the hotel.

Whish granted.

"Oh thank god." Jeff muttered as Matt pulled into a parking space.

Jeff and Maria practically jumped out of the rental car in their hurry to get inside the hotel and away from the hyper Eve.

Eve beat them too it, pulling Maria away from Jeff

"Come on we have to go get ready." a overly hyper Eve said.

Maria was pulled way much to the amusement of Jeff and Matt Hardy.

Finally an hour of torture later, the girls were ready looking as beautiful as ever.

Maria was wearing white v-neck sleeve-less dress, that ended at the middle of her tight. It hugged her curves in all the right places. She had on some silver heels and was carrying a small silver bag. Her red hair was down in big soft curls.

Eve had on a peach colored dress with ¾ sleeves, it hugged all her curves as well, and it ended just above her knee. She had on some white flats. Her hair was up in a side ways pony tail, a white daisy ticked on the side.

"Yay we look hot." a still hyper Eve said as they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Yup we do, now lets wow them away." a now hyper Maria said.

It seemed like Eve's hyperness had rubbed off on Maria in the hour they had spent together getting ready.

The two best friends linked arms skipping off to find their boyfriends room.

They both knocked on the door, before stepping back waiting for the boys to open up.

"Hey Jeffy so how do I look." a giggly Maria asked as Jeff opened the door. Jeff groaned, it seemed that his girlfriend was as hyper as her best friend.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said, as Eve walked into the room to bother his brother.

Five minutes later they were on their way to the club. Maria and Eve who were sitting in the backseat were talking a mile a minute, making the boys whish they had saner girlfriends.

Finally for what seemed ages to the boys, but it was only fifteen minutes they arrived at the club.

As they entered the club they saw that most of the WWE Superstars, and Divas were there… since it was after a Pay-Per-View everyone was out celebrating.

Before the guys could protest, Eve and Maria dragged them to dancing floor.

They danced for about an hour before the guys convinced their hyper girlfriends to sit down and take a breather.

"What's wrong with them." asked Chris in a alarmed tone as they watched Eve and Maria talking none stop and practically bounce in their seats.

"We don't know, Eve has been like this the whole day, and then she and Maria spend an hour together, and Maria starts behaving like Eve." Matt said.

Randy, John, Punk, Batista, Ken, and Chris nodded their heads in understanding, they watched as their girlfriends talked, and in no time they were sitting with a bunch hyper Diva's.

It was the Eve infection.

First Maria then… Trish, Mickie, Kelly, Melina, Michelle, Victoria, Candice.

Soon all of the guys were dragged onto the dance floor by their perspective girlfriends, and Victoria went to find herself a man.

**A/N - Hope Ya'll liked this chappie, there was more of Eve in this one… and I though it was quite funny. Lol. But maybe that's just me. Lol. R&R. Oh by the way what's in Italic is happening in the storyline… **


	13. Meeting the Dad

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to Dark Phoenix Warrior, MagZ86, and Cro009 you guys rock, love the reviews, keep them coming. Thanks to anyone who put this story on their alerts, favorites and another thanks for those who put me as in their favorite authors. **

It had been a week since they had both become champions, well Jeff had, Maria just defended her title…

Sure they went to the club to celebrate, but Eve had other ideas for this weekend. She was going to throw a big party for two of her closes friends at her boyfriends house, there was one little problem, Matt didn't know about it…yet.

Over the week she had planed everything, and if everything went as planned she just had to be ready to party.

At the moment they were on a plane to the boy's hometown.

Finally they made it to North Carolina.

They quickly got their luggage and got into the rental car.

"So I always have wondered, why do ya'll have southern accents if you live in the North?" Eve asked when they got in the car.

Her two friends and boyfriend shook their heads at her, and didn't respond.

Five minutes of silence was interrupted one again by none other then Eve Torres "So Matt, did you know were having a party."

Maria giggled knowing what her friend was talking about.

"We are, where?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"At you house." Eve said sweetly.

Matt shook his head "And when did I say yes to this."

"Ummm, I don't really know, but I do know were having a party at your house to celebrate Jeff and Maria."

"We already celebrated so there is no need to throw a party at my house, or don't you remember going to that club were all the Divas were hyper." Matt said trying to talk his girlfriend out of having a party.

"But that was just at a club, come on please Matty." Eve said pulling on her best pout.

Matt groaned admitting defeat much to the amusement of Jeff and Maria.

Eve squealed happily in her seat practically jumping up and down.

Fifteen minutes later they parked in front of a normal looking house.

"Come on… this is were our dad lives and we just live down the rode." Matt said.

Eve and Maria nodded nervously getting out of the car.

"What is he doesn't like us." Eve said.

"He will, don't worry." Matt said as he and Jeff lead them up the dive way.

Jeff took Maria's hand in his as Matt took Eve's.

"You nervous." Jeff whispered in Maria's ear as Maria leaned into him.

Maria nodded.

"Don't worry he will probably love you more than he loves me." Jeff told her making her giggle.

Matt knocked on the door, after waiting a few minutes a man opened the door.

"Jeff, Matt" he said before pulling both of them into a hug. "Come in, come in and you can introduce me to these lovely ladies." he ushering them in.

Maria and Eve giggled, their nervousness gone.

The three Hardy's lead the two beautiful diva's to the living room.

They all made themselves comfortable.

"So do you lovely ladies want something to drink." the older Hardy said.

"Yes please." they both said.

He nodded and headed for the kitchen, but not before his sons said "Hey what about us."

"You know were the kitchen is at get them yourself." the elder Hardy said over his shoulder.

Jeff gave an 'I told you so' look to Maria, making her giggle.

Matt and Jeff got up from their seats and followed their dad to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Eve and Maria talked amongst themselves about how nice the elder Hardy was.

"Thank you Mr. Hardy." both diva's said as he handed them a can of coke.

"Oh call me Gill, Mr. Hardy makes me feel so old." he said making them giggle.

"Okay Gill it is." Eve said.

Gill sat down. "Okay boys are you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies."

"Well dad, the red head is my girlfriend Maria." Jeff said.

"And the brunette is my girlfriend Eve." Matt said.

They spent two hours hanging out at Gill's house before Eve decided that it was time to go get everything ready for the party.

When they got to Matt house, people from the DJ Eve has gotten had already arrived.

"Eve when exactly did you plan this." Matt asked.

"Over the week." Eve said as they opened the front door.

"And how did you know I was going to say yes to this crazy idea." Matt asked

"You always say yes to her crazy ideas." Jeff said before Eve could speak up. Maria nodded her agreement.

Jeff and Maria left Matt and Eve talking in the living room, before heading to Jeff's room. Jeff was living with Matt because of what happen to his house and dog a couple of months ago.

"Come in, so this is my room." Jeff said leading Maria in.

Maria looked around, one of the walls was filled with CD's, he had a king size bed, a closet, and a bed side table.

"Awesome, you have lots of CD's." Maria said moving to get a good look at them.

Jeff moved behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Jeff lead her to his bed were they laid there in comfortable silence, they kissed once in a while but they mostly laid their enjoying each others presence.

"Maria come on we have to get ready, people will arrive in like three hours." Eve said pounding on the door.

Maria groaned "Go away."

"But I'm throwing this party for you, now get your lazy red headed ass of the bed." Eve said getting frustrated at her stubborn friend.

Maria slowly got up, trying not to wake Jeff who had fallen asleep a while ago. "I'm going."

They both went to the guest room and got ready for the party.

Maria had on a black and red corset, dark wash skinny jeans, high heeled black boots that came up to her knee. Her hair was in big soft curls. Her eye shadow was smoky, she had on a tint of blush, and red lipstick. She put on a black chocker, and her fingerless glove.

Eve had on some black short shorts, a silver flowy top, and silver high heels. Her make up was natural with a tint of silver glitter around her eyes. She put on her accessories and she was ready.

When they were satisfied with their outfits they went out the door and down stairs to great all her friends that were coming in.

Maria saw all her friends there, from SmackDown, Raw, and ECW.

Everyone was dressed to impress. She saw a few people that she didn't recognize, so she guessed they were some old friends of the Hardy's.

All in all Eve had planed a great party.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey enjoying the party." Maria said leaning back.

"Yup, and may I say you look beautiful." a soft voice said.

"You may." Maria said turning around in Jeff's arms to get a good look at him. "And you look handsome as well."

"That's all I get, I was going more for hot." Jeff said making Maria giggle.

Jeff leaned down to kiss her, just as his lips were about to touch hers they were interrupted…

"Just the people I was looking for." a petite blond said.

Maria leaned her head on Jeff's chest "Great timing Trishy."

"Oopss sorry, but me and John have something to tell you." Trish said.

Now that Maria got a good look at her, the blond seemed to be glowing.

"This better be good." Maria said after hugging John and Trish.

"I'm pregnant." Trish said well exclaimed.

Maria squealed hugging her, as Jeff gave John a 'manly hug'.

"Oh My God." congratulations, who else knows." Maria asked.

"No one, you were the first to know." Trish said. "Now I know that you and Jeff aren't married, but I want you to be the godparents of my baby."

Maria nodded. Jeff laughed seeing Maria's exciment and told Trish and John that it would be an honor.

"So how much a long are you?" Maria asked.

"Ummm about three months." Trish said. True her and John had been married for four months and had apparently gotten pregnant on the first month of their honeymoon.

"You don't look pregnant." Maria said. She really didn't.

Trish laughed, those were the same words that had come out of John's mouth when she told him. "The doctor told me not to worry about that, he said it was because I was very fit and that it would show in a couple of weeks."

The two couple stood their talking for a while, before they went their separate ways.

Maria and Jeff continued to talk to some of their other friends never noticing a tallish brunette with blond highlights keeping up with their every move.

**A/N- yay another chappie… don't you just want to know who the mystery girl is… LoL. I just had to leave it at that, Muahahahahahah. Lol. So send me a review telling me if you hate it, love it, and who you think the mystery woman is. Lol. Please review (please review, instead of just adding the story to your alerts.) **


	14. Accidents

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cro009, WoJo4EVER, LilSassySally, and friendfan11. You guys rock. **

"Jeff can I talk to you…alone." a familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning around to face her, Maria still by his side.

"Well I heard that Matt was throwing a party, and I really wanted to talk to you." she said taking a piece of her hair and wrapping it around her finger, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Talk." he pulling Maria closer to him.

Maria just stood there looking at the woman before her. Even without Jeff calling her name, she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

The woman stared at Maria.

"I should go… you talk to her." Maria whispered to Jeff.

"Why." Jeff said not wanting to let her go.

"I think Beth wants so talk to you… this is Beth right." Maria whispered back, hoping Beth couldn't hear her.

Jeff nodded at Maria.

"Excuse me." Maria said before leaving Jeff's side.

"So that's Maria." Beth stated more than asked as she watched the red head walk away and go talk to a curvy brunette.

"Yea…" Jeff said lost for words.

"Look Jeff I know that you probably don't want to talk to me, but I made a mistake." Beth took a breath.

"Beth."

"No Jeff, don't interrupt me… Jeff I still love you." she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look Beth I love you, but I'm not in love with you." Jeff said trying not to hurt her even more, after all she was the woman that stood by his side so many years.

Beth nodded, she could tell he was in love… everyone could tell. It was the way he looked at her. She had to admit the red head was a lucky girl.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said.

"Well for what its worth, Maria is a beautiful girl." Beth said.

Jeff nodded as he looked over to were Maria was talking to Mickie and Chris.

Beth smiled seeing her first but hopefully not last love happy.

"Well I hope you have a nice life Jeff." Beth said giving him a smile.

Jeff gave her one last hug before she turned around and left the house.

Meanwhile Maria watched on… she really wasn't into the conversation she was supposed to be having with Mickie and Chris.

Jeff walked over to were Maria was and stole her away from their friends.

"Were are we going." Maria asked, as Jeff took her outside.

"I don't know… I just don't feel like staying." Jeff said.

Maria nodded linking her hand with his. She snuggled into him as a breeze picked up after all it was December.

"You cold."

"A little bit."

Jeff shrugged of the jacket he was wearing and gave it to her. Maria put it on taking in his scent.

They headed to Jeff's car.

"So were are you taking me?" Maria questioned.

"I don't know… do you want to go see were they are building my house." Jeff said.

Maria shrugged "Sure."

They turned on the car, and they were quickly on their way to see Jeff's soon to be house, which was like ten or less minutes away.

"So… that was Beth, right." Maria said braking the silence.

Jeff nodded. There were only a few cars on the rode's seeing as it was past midnight.

"What happened."

"Nothing, she wanted to tell me she still loved me."

"And…"

"I told her I loved you."

Maria smiled, hearing those word never got old.

"Love you too, Jeffro."

"Love you Mia."

"Mia?" Maria questioned.

"Well everyone call you Maria and Ria, so you need a name only I can call you." Jeff explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your so weird Jeffy."

"But yet you love me… and don't call me Jeffy."

"Yea I… wait Jeff what's that." an alarmed Maria said as she saw two speeding cars come in their direction.

"Oh shit." Jeff said as he tried to pull over on the side of the rode… but just as he was going to a car hit Maria's side of the car, while the other one hit Jeff's side. The two cars went speeding down the street like nothing had happen.

Lucky for them, they had on their seat belts and some one saw the whole thing and called a police.

Jeff who had not gotten hit so hard, opened the door of the car… he was bleeding from his forehead, but didn't notice as he rushed to Maria's side, to try and get her out.

Jeff opened the door to Maria's door… she was okay. All she had was a gash on her forehead, well as far as he could tell.

"Oh Mia." Jeff said softly unbuckling her seatbelt and taking her out the car. "Were does it hurt."

"I think I sprang my wrist." Maria whimpered in pain.

Jeff who was now feeling the pain of the car crash… his head was hurting from the cut and his right arm hurt as well.

Jeff pulled Maria into his arms as she cried silently. In no time at all the police arrived.

They asked Jeff a ton of question seeing as Maria was unable to answer any of them, she was still shook up from what had happen.

All Jeff could tell them was that the two cars seemed to be racing. They asked him how the cars looked, but he hadn't seen them right.

Seeing as they weren't any major injuries, the ambulance was not needed.

The cops let Jeff use their phone, so he could call Matt and have him come pick them up and take them home.

The cops never left their side till Matt and Eve arrived.

"Oh My God Ria are you okay." a crying Eve asked rushing to her best friends side, as Matt went with his brother.

All Maria could do was nod her head. Jeff helped her into the car. Maria snuggled into Jeff as they went home.

Matt and Eve made everyone go home and only let their closest friends to stay.

Jeff lead Maria to his room to let her rest, and left Matt and Eve explain everything that happened.

* * *

The next day Jeff called Mr. McMahon and told him what happened, and also told him that they would not be able to make it to the next SmackDown.

Mr. McMahon said that they would send some one to interview them, and make what happened fit the storyline.

Jeff agreed, after all who would not agree with the boss.

* * *

Later in the week, someone from the WWE came to interview them.

Maria and Jeff talked about what happened and their injuries. They talked about how next week they would be back on SmackDown kicking ass.

They would show this on next weeks SmackDown.

**A/N- Yay another chappie, even though this one is short. LilSassySally was the one that guessed right about who was the mystery woman was. Yay for her. Lol. Please Read and Review tell me if you love it, hate it, what you think about it. Please don't just add to your alerts. Oh and once again Review… it makes me very happy. **


	15. XMas Shopping

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognize. **

**A/N- OMG thanks to .x, WoJo4EVER, Cro009, and Magz86 for reviewing. You guys rock, please keep the reviews coming. **

It was December 23, it was two days after the accident and one day before Christmas Eve… which means SHOPPING, well it did for Maria, who had not yet shopped for Christmas presents.

She was still staying at Matt's house with Jeff, resting after the accident they had. Truthfully she was tired of just laying around the house doing nothing and so was Jeff. They called Vince and told him that they were ready to go back to SmackDown, after much arguing with their boss, he finally gave in and told them they could return at the next SmackDown… the day after Christmas.

"Jeffy." Maria sang early in the morning, trying to wake her boyfriend up.

"Ugghhhh Mia, five more minutes." Jeff said groaning into the pillow, after Maria opened all the curtains from his room letting all the morning sun in.

"No wake up now, we have shopping to do." Maria said jumping up and down on the bed like a little girl who had too much candy to eat… not that she did or anything.

"No, no shopping." Jeff said dramatically, getting out of bed.

"Yes shopping, now go get ready, or the mall will get crowded." a hyper Maria said.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Jeff asked while walking around the room looking for something to wear.

"Christmas shopping, silly."

"Oh I forgot about that." Jeff said.

"And that's why were going shopping."

Jeff nodded before going to take a shower. Meanwhile Maria went to make some breakfast.

Maria walked around the kitchen, like it was her own. After staying at Matt's house for three days, she knew the house like the back of her hand.

Maria made eggs, bacon, and some pancakes.

"Ummm smells good Mia." Jeff said.

"Sit down, and eat and then shopping we go." an excited Maria said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jeff questioned sitting down.

"Nope, I already ate."

"Since when have you been awake."

"Seven Am." Maria said with a bright smile, while going to get her coat.

"You've been awake for an hour… wait were are you going."

"I'm going to get the mail, a little bird told me we were getting some mail today." Maria said before walking out the door.

Jeff shook his head thinking _Why can't I have a normal-sane girlfriend. _Not that he would trade her for anything, he loved her with all his heart after all.

Maria came back holding one red envelope, that said Jeff and Maria.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

Maria shrugged opening the envelope, after reading it she said "John and Trish are throwing a Christmas Eve and Christmas party."

"At John's house?" Jeff asked.

"Yup, look they even send flight tickets, to get there." Maria said showing him two slips of papers.

Oh yea the WWE had given them Christmas Eve and Christmas days off, so they could be with their families.

"We have to go come on Jeffy." Maria said pulling on her best pout, like Jeff could say no to her anyways.

Jeff nodded, causing Maria to clap her hands in happiness.

Maria stood up "Oh My God we have so much to do, we have to go shopping, then we have to come and pack and the we have to go to Florida."

"At what time are the flights for."

"For ten." Maria said "Now come on we have to get going."

"It's still early." Jeff pointed out, but still followed his girlfriend outside and to his new car.

"But I take ages shopping and packing, and I also want to go see your dad before leaving." Maria said, as Jeff pulled out of the drive thou.

"Okay." Jeff said after all there was no point in arguing with her. He was glad his girlfriend and his dad got along so well, even if it was by teasing him all the time.

They made it to the mall in no time. They quickly went in and started looking for the right presents.

"Okay so who do we need to shop for."

"Eve, Matt, Gill, John, Trish, Randy, Kelly, Punk, Candy, Mickie, Chris, Ken, Michelle, Victoria, Melina, Dave, Stephanie, Paul, Aurora, and Murphy…" Maria said.

Jeff sighted, well that was going to take some time.

"What if we get each of them something and say it was from both of us." Jeff suggested.

Maria nodded leading him into another store.

They found Mickie, Kelly, Candice their presents right away. Next up was Michelle, Eve, Trish and Victoria. Then Melina, Aurora, Stephanie, and Aurora.

Next Jeff dragged her to all the guys store, they mostly bought them the presents as jokes.

"Okay, lets meet at the food court in an hour." Jeff said, they were going to buy each others presents.

Maria nodded, before walking off with some of the bags, Jeff had most of them.

Maria really didn't know what to get him, so she bought him a couple of small presents. She got him color pencils, a drawing note book for sketches, and a CD to add to his collection.

Meanwhile Jeff went to the nearest jewelry store. A delicate charm bracelet cached his eye, the bracelet had a heart hanging down. He got the person to engrave 'Mia and Jeffy 4ever,' then he went to another store and got her CD of her favorite band.

And as said they meet in the food court.

"Ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yup." Maria said linking hands with him.

They walked to the car and put their stuff in the trunk and backseat.

"Now were going to your dad's house." Maria said just before her phone rang.

_Hey Ria pick, up it's me the most beautiful, caring, fun, bubbly, crazy (matt said in the background), not crazy best friend. _

Maria groaned, it seemed like Eve had gotten her hands on her phone and changed her personal ring tone once again.

"So do you like the ring tone." the bubbly voice of the one and only Eve Torres was heard on the line.

"Oh I just loved it." a sarcastic Maria said.

"I knew you would." Eve said with a giggle.

Maria hit her head with her hand, making Jeff laugh. _why cant Eve be normal…well it is Eve. _she thought.

"So your going to the party right." Eve asked.

"Yea… but I really have to go." Maria said as she saw Jeff pull up at the elder Hardy's house.

"Okay… see you later tonight."

"Bye Eve." Maria said one last time before hanging up.

Maria and Jeff got out of the car, with Maria holding a Christmas Bag, that had Mr. Hardy's gift.

They walked up to the house. Jeff knocked, and without permission they entered the house.

"Dad."

"Kitchen."

Maria and Jeff made their way to the kitchen.

"Hi Gill." Maria said hugging the man.

"Hello Maria, Jeff." he said returning her hug and giving his son a hug as well.

They made their way to the sitting room. Maria handed him his present.

"But you cant open it till Christmas."

Gill nodded. Soon they all found themselves talking about anything and everything.

Finally Gill pulled baby the baby pictures.

"Dad." Jeff groaned knowing what was coming next.

Gill ignored his son, before him and Maria looked threw all the pictures, laughing all the while.

"Are you done laughing at me." he said as they were getting ready to leave.

Maria laughed some more and said "Now I am." but not before letting out some more giggles.

They had been at Jeff's dads house for about 3 or so ours and had spent like five to six hours shopping.

They had four hours to eat, and pack.

They made it to Matt's house in no time.

They quickly ate before packing all their stuff.

"Okay, you got everything." Maria asked.

"Yea." Jeff said as they made their way out the house.

**A/N- yay another chappie. Woo… I'm going to update more often, since I'm out of school . yay me. Lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed. R&R. **


	16. XMas Eve

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you might recognize.**

**A/N- thanks to LilSassySally, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Cro009, awprncss4386, and WoJo4EVER. The Reviews= Awesomeness. Thank you guys, you rock. **

Finally after a long painful plane ride, for Jeff they arrived at Florida.

Yep it had been painful for Jeff, halfway threw the ride, Maria's I-Pod had uncharged, so she took his I-Pod away.

For Maria the ride had been awesome, Jeff had some really good music in his I-Pod.

"Oh thank god." Jeff said they grabbed their luggage.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"That was the worst plane ride ever." Jeff said.

"It was the best, what are you talking about silly." a hyper Maria said, even if it was like two in the morning.

Jeff shook his head, he looked around the parking lot, were John and Trish said they would wait for them.

Finally he spotted a petite blond girl.

"Mia, John and Trish are over there." Jeff said, nodding in there direction.

Maria and Jeff walked over to them.

"Hey Ria, you feeling well." Trish asked totally ignoring Jeff.

Maria nodded "I'm fine."

"So did Vice tell all the Superstars and Divas?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, and apparently a camera from the stop lights caught it on tape, so all the fans know as well." John said answering his friend.

"Oh, well that's good, we were going to tell the fans, anyways on Friday." Maria said, as Trish and John lead them to their car.

"You coming back on Friday." Trish said.

"Yea, we got board of just being at home, plus were alright." Jeff said, as he and John put their bags in the trunk.

They headed to Trish and Johns house.

Finally they stopped in front of a huge beautiful house.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Maria said.

Trish smiled "Thanks, I like it."

The girls headed inside while the guys staid behind to get their things.

When they went inside, it was more beautiful than the outside.

"So were are we sleeping." Maria asked, she was getting rather sleepy.

"Well you have to share a room with Eve and Matt, hope you don't mind." Trish said.

"Nah, so who is here."

"Everyone." Trish said.

Maria nodded, she had a pretty good idea who everyone was.

"Okay well just go up the stairs, the last door on the right." John said.

Maria and Jeff nodded before following the directions.

Inside the room was a very awake Latina, and Matt.

"Eve." Maria said trying to be quite.

"Ria." Eve said jumping out of the bed she was laying on.

Eve and Maria hugged.

Now that Maria looked around the room, she saw that it had two regular sized beds.

Maria hugged Matt, as Eve hugged Jeff.

Maria and Eve, went to sit on one of the bed, catching up.

Finally, both couples went to sleep, Matt and Eve on one bed and Jeff and Maria on the other.

**

* * *

**

"Wakey, Wakey." Eve sang.

Maria groaned, she may be a morning person sometimes, but not all the time. Maria snuggled into Jeff more.

"Come on Ria, wake up, I'm board."

"No." Maria said putting her head on Jeff's chest.

"Now, come on everyone is awake."

"Liar, who would be awake, this early." putting a pillow over her head, which Eve took away.

"It's like seven, its getting late." Eve whined, hitting her on the head with the pillow.

"Okay, Okay, don't hit me again or your going to wake him up." Maria said getting up, but Jeff's hold on her waist got tighter.

"Mia, you awake?" Jeff asked, sleepiness on his voice and eyes still closed.

"Yea, but go back to sleep." Maria said kissing his cheek.

Eve made an 'awing' noise.

"Shut up." Maria said. "Are you going to change."

"Nope I'm comfortable." Eve said smiling.

Maria nodded, she didn't fell like changing either. And as far as silly pajamas went her was cuter. Eve was wearing some Winnie the Poo pajamas, and Maria was wearing some black pajama bottoms that had cute skulls all over it and a Hardy T-shirt.

"Who's awake?" Maria asked, as her and Eve headed out the door, leaving two sleeping boyfriends behind.

"All the girls." Eve said. "Hey do you know what Mia means in Spanish?"

Maria shook her head.

"It means, mine, that's so cute." Eve said making the red head blush.

They made their way downstairs, and they saw all the Diva's awake. They all still had on their pajamas.

"Hello, everyone." Maria and Eve said. They all turned to look at them.

Instantly Mickie, Kelly, Melina, Candice, Victoria, Michelle, and Stephanie came up to hug her.

"What about me?" Eve asked with a pout.

The girls laughed and hugged her as well.

"So how's making breakfast." Eve asked.

They all shrugged.

"Who of the boys can cook." Candice asked.

"Jeff."

"Randy."

"Paul."

Maria, Stephanie, and Kelly said at the same time.

"Aww that's cute, I wish Chris could cook, but I'll be lucky if he doesn't burn water." Mickie said, making all the girls giggle.

Finally they all decided, that they would wait for the guys to wake up, and then they can cook.

Finally the three chosen man came down stair.

"Jeffy."

"Ledge."

"Paul."

They groaned, knowing their girlfriends wanted something. If it wasn't for the cute voices they were using, the pout would give them away.

"Yes." they all muttered.

"Well, you see.." Maria started.

"We want to eat…" Kelly continued

"But, we don't want to make food."

"So we decided you were going to make us food." Maria said.

"Why…" Randy asked.

"Cause you cook good, silly." Kelly said giving Randy her best pout.

"Okay." Randy said, he never could say no to her.

"Please." Maria and Stephanie said, pouting as well.

Paul and Jeff nodded in defeat.

Kelly, Maria, and Stephanie went to give their perspective boyfriend and gave them a kiss. "Thank you."

Soon the three WWE Superstars were making food.

After eating and the occasional tease from the guys to Randy, Paul, and Jeff, they decided they would put up the tree.

The girls patiently waited in the living room, while the guys brought down the ornaments. The tree was already in the living room.

The big happy WWE family started putting up the tree. Trish put on some Christmas music on and the girls sang along.

_**J**__ingle bell, jingle bell, __jingle bell rock Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun. _

The guys who were starting to get in the Christmas, joined their girlfriends.

_**J**__ingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air. _

_**W**__hat a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell rock. _

When they fished signing, the tree ways half way decorated.

They spent the next hour finishing and putting the last minute touches.

Finally they were done. They all stepped back, and looked at their masterpiece. Murphy and Aurora clapped their hands exigently at seeing all the pretty little lights.

One they were done, all the girls pilled into the kitchen, leaving the guys in the living room.

They spend the next hours making food, while their boyfriends watched the two little girls.

Meanwhile the guys were in the living room, looking after Aurora, and Murphy. Instead of watching football games, like most normal mans do, they watched old wrestling matches, or old wrestling DVD's that John had laying around.

Finally a few hours later, all the Divas came out of the delicious smelling kitchen.

"Me first." Maria said.

"Me second." Eve said.

"Me third." Michelle said.

They were fighting over the shower, Trish had three showers, and the one in the master bed room.

"Well, ya'll figure out who's going first, while I go take a shower." Trish said happily.

Finally the girls made up their minds, about who was going first and headed upstairs. Stephanie got both of her daughter from Paul and went upstairs as well to get them ready.

Maria and Eve got ready in their rooms.

Maria was wearing a long flowing black dress, that had a red belt right below her breast. Her hair was pin strait. Her make up was smoky, and she had on clear lip gloss.

Eve was wearing a long green dress that brought out her beautiful eyes. She had on the lest amount of make up and her hair was in lose honey brown curls.

They looked beautiful.

When they got downstairs, they noticed that all the girls had decided, to wear dresses as well.

Kelly had on a flowing (much like Maria's) white and gold dress. Candice had on a silver dress that stopped just above her knee. Michelle was wearing a long baby blue strapless dress. Stephanie was wearing those dresses that looked like a shirt and skirt, it had a pink blouse and the black skirt that came below her breast, and ended above her knee. Mickie was wearing a cream colored v-neck dress that ended a little below her knees. Melina was wearing a brown v-neck dress that ended above her knee. Trish was wearing a pastel green flowing short dress, to hide her tiny baby bump. Lat but not least Murphy and Aurora were wearing identical white and red dresses.

While the girls were setting the table and stuff, the guys went to get dressed. Dave, Paul, and Randy were wearing suits. The other guys were just wearing nice looking jeans and button down shirts.

"Everything's ready." Trish announced to her gests.

The WWE family followed the glowing blond into the kitchen.

When everyone was seated Trish and John stood up from their chairs. "We have an announcement to make."

They had their attention.

"Well me and John are going to be parents." Trish said with a beaming smile.

"Oh My God congratulations." all the Divas squealed, even Maria who already knew. They all stood up to hug, and the guys did the same.

Finally they staled down to eat.

"Thank you god, for giving us the opportunity to be here tonight, with all our closest friends. Even though we have been throw so much these past years here we stand together. Amen." Trish said.

"Amen." the other followed.

"Dig in." John said with a laugh.

And they did.

**A/N- Yay another chappie, hope ya'll liked this one. Please Review instead of just adding to your alerts. Please. R&R**

**Love,**

**RandomlyAwsomer aka Josey.**


	17. Xmas

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has anything to do with the WWE and nothing that you guys recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, awprncss4386, and Cro009 for the Reviews. Reviews= Awesomeness. R&R. **

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Eve and Maria chanted like little kids, jumping on their boyfriends beds.

It was Christmas morning which means PRESENTS. The girls were exited they, couldn't wait to see what they got.

Jeff and Matt groaned and put their cover over their heads. Maria and Eve giggled before taking the covers completely off them and dropping them on the floor.

"Get you rainbow haired ass out of bed and come downstairs, its getting late." Maria said just as Eve said.

"Come on Matty, its already seven in the morning."

And with that both Divas left the room, heading downstairs and to the living room. As they entered they saw that all the Divas were down stairs as well.

"Mary Christmas." Eve and Maria said at the same time. All the cheerful Divas said it back.

They all waited patiently in the living room, for their man to get up and come down stairs.

Finally the WWE Superstars came down stairs, rubbing the sleepiness out of their eyes. They all went to sit next to their perspective girlfriends.

"So who wants to give their presents away first." the petite blond asked.

"Oh me and Jeff." Maria said getting up from Jeff's lap, and pulling her up with her. They walked next to the tree and looked around for the presents that were from them.

"Okay, this is for Phil (Cm Punk)." Jeff said handing him a heavy looking box.

It was twelve pack of Pepsi. That got all of the WWE Family laughing.

"Randy Orton." Maria said handing him a light bag.

It was a mirror.

"Paul." Jeff said.

It was a hammer.

"Dave."

It was a little stuffed Lion.

"Matt."

It was a skull shirt since they couldn't find a present-joke to give him.

"Chris."

They gave him a pair of sparkly pants and vest.

"Oh no, now he will want to wear them all the time." Mickie said as the others laughed.

"Ken."

It was a microphone.

"John."

It was it pink shirt that said 1 Daddy. All the girls coed over that.

"Chelle."

It was a silver chain with a little Christ.

"Vic."

A curly iron.

"Stephanie."

A little fake tiara that said princess.

"Melina."

A pink camera, after all she was the paparazzi princess.

"Kelly."

A baby doll baby blue dress.

"Candice"

She was given a new in ring attire, since she was going to make her return soon.

"Trish."

A little teddy bear, and a maternity dress/shirt.

"Eve."

A tank top that said Crazy Best Friend and a chain that had Best hanging down, while Maria had the Friend part.

"Murphy and Aurora."

They got some dolls and a change of clothes for each of the dolls.

"Maria."

Jeff gave her a CD and when she opened the CD case a white gold chain bracelet fell out of it , it had 'Mia and Jeffy 4ever' engraved inside it.

"Aww thanks." Maria said giving him a kiss and handing him a big bag.

Inside it contained a sketch notebook, color pencils, hair dye, and some face pain.

Jeff gave Maria a kiss and hug.

And on and on it went.

Finally they finished opening all the presents a hour later.

Soon the three chosen guys from yesterday, went to get breakfast ready.

They all ate, enjoying the Christmas morning.

"So what are we going to do next." Candice asked.

"Well we could go to the beach and then after that we can go to the club that is going to open today." Trish said.

Everyone nodded and headed upstairs to change into their swimsuits and pack some towels, sunscreen, ect…

They made their way to the beach and got there in ten minutes.

Eve had on a yellow bikini. Maria had on a black one. Candice a green one. Kelly had on a white one. Melina had on a pink one. Michelle had on a orange one. Victoria a red one. Trish a baby blue one. Stephanie a white and blue one.

They all wore two piece one except Trish who though she was getting 'fat'

They looked beautiful.

Soon all the girls laid down on the sand to get a tan.

Both Hardy boys, dripping wet, as they had barely gotten out of the water, went to stand in front of their girlfriends blocking the sun.

"Who's blocking the sun." both Maria and Eve said at the same time, taking off their sunglasses and squinting up at the guys.

"Jeffy can you please get out of the sun?" Maria asked.

Jeff shook his head with a serious look on his face. Maria pouted.

"No, come on you need to get in the water."

"Nope not going to happen." Maria said.

"Yes, your at a beach, come on." Jeff argued back.

Maria sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jeff looked over at his brother who was having the same conversation with his girlfriend. Jeff nodded at his brother and at the same time they grabbed their girlfriends and put them over their shoulders.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy put me down." Maria said pounding her little fists against his back. Eve did the same with Matt but not before saying she had a great view (wink, wink).

"Wow, you said my whole name." Jeff said with a laugh as he headed to the water and got in, Maria still in his arms. "Stop hitting me Mia, your only hurting yourself."

Maria stopped hitting him, it was true her hands hurt a bit now. "Put me down."

"Okay, if you say so." Jeff said, now that the water reached his waist.

"No, no never mind." Maria said realizing her mistake.

"Nope no turning back." Jeff said and let go of her just as Matt let go of Eve.

Maria fell into the cold water, when she was down there, she pulled hard on Jeff's leg brining him down with her.

They both came up, needing air. All their friends were laughing at the Hardy's and their girlfriends.

Soon all of the WWE family was inside the water. After a few games of chicken and just playing around they decided to go home and get ready for a night of partying.

They made it to John and Trish's house in no time. They quickly went to shower and get ready.

Maria got ready in her room, Eve helping her and via versa. The Hardy's had already went downstairs to wait with all the other guys.

Maria had on a gray short shorts, a black glittery vest, black round toe high heels. Her hair was down in big red curls. She had on a gray hat. Her make up was gray-smoky and she had on clear lip gloss on her full lips. She put on her fingerless glove, the bracelet and locket Jeff gave her.

Eve had on a black and silver corset, really low rise skinny jeans, so a piece of skin between her jeans and top were showing. She put on her black belt, and black round but opened toed high heels. Her make up was smoky, but her lips were a cherry red color with some gloss over them. She put on the white gold pair of earrings, bracelet, and necklace Matt had given her as her present on.

They were ready to party.

They headed downstairs were all their friends were waiting for them. Except Stephanie and Paul who were staying in with their daughters.

They quickly made their way to the cars and to the new club.

When they got there, there was a long line of people waiting in line. The place looked awesome. On the outside they had rolled out a red carpet and the palm trees around it made an archway, that leaded you inside. It seemed like somehow the paparazzi knew they were going to come, because as soon as they stepped foot outside the cars, flashes were going off everywhere.

They quickly made their way inside, without having to make line. Yes being famous had its props.

"Come on lets dance." Maria said pulling Jeff onto the dance floor as Lady GaGa's 'Just Dance' started. Soon all the Divas were pulling their boyfriends onto the dance floor. Maria and Jeff keep on dancing, even tough Jeff didn't know how to dance really well, but he was better at slow dances.

At last a slow song was played 'Here With Out You' by 3 Doors Down. Maria put her arms around Jeff's neck and he put his around her slim waist. As Maria rested her head on his shoulder Jeff said "By the way you look beautiful today."

"Thanks, and you look hot." Maria said, remembering the last time he called him handsome.

Jeff kissed her forehead as they continued to dance. Maria lifted her head up and gave Jeff a kiss on the lips, that Jeff depend.

Maria looked around noticing that all their friends were on the dance floor with their loved ones.

"Love you Jeffy." Maria said out of nowhere.

"Love you too, Mia." Jeff said not even telling him not to call him Jeffy.

The WWE Family soon left and went home to rest, after all they did have a early flight

tomorrow, well the SmackDown crew did.

**A/N- Yay another chappie, the last of the Christmas chappies. Lol. So hope you liked this one. For anyone that had any questions, they were in Florida that's were Trish and John live. Oh and yes in my Fic, the SmackDown shows are live instead of being pre-taped. R&R. tell me if you love it, hate, what you think about it. =) **

**Love, **

**RandomlyAwsomer aka Josey**


	18. Back to kicking Ass

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognize.**

**A/N- awprncss4386, Cro009, LilSassySally (x2), Eve2201 (x17), TithaHardyGirl and enigma77. You guys rock. **

Jeff and Maria woke up early in the morning to pack up their stuff and head to SmackDown.

"You ready?" Jeff questioned.

"Yup come on lets go say goodbye."

Maria and Jeff linked hands before going downstairs were all their friends were at. Quickly the SmackDown Superstars said goodbye to the Raw ones.

"Bye Trishy, and take care of my god child." Maria said giving the shorter woman a hug.

"And you Johnny take care of Trishy or else you will have a very angry friend on your ass." Maria said with an innocent smile and gave him a hug as well.

Finally the SmackDown Superstars went out the door and to the their rental cars.

They made it to the airport with a few minutes to spear.

"Come on Mia." Jeff said as they left the candy store.

They went to find their seats which were next to Eve and Matt's.

Maria and Eve fell asleep just as the airplane took off, seeing at is it was barely 6 in the morning. Jeff and Matt followed.

"Mia, wake up." Jeff said shaking her shoulder.

"Ugghhhh you interrupted a good dream." Maria wined.

"About what?"

"I was eating candy." Maria said with a smile.

Jeff laughed at her before they got out of the plane.

It was now 11 am and till they got their luggage it was 12 pm.

Eve, Matt, Jeff, and Maria made their way to the hotel in their rental car.

"What are ya'll doing?" Jeff asked the girls that were in the backseat.

"Taking pictures."

"For what?"

"Eve's Myspace." Maria said before they resumed doing funny poses.

Jeff nodded.

"I have a picture of you and Jeff on my Myspace." Matt said.

"You do?" they both questioned.

Matt nodded. Jeff and Matt went back to talking and Maria and Eve went back to taking pictures.

Finally they made it to the hotel.

"Do ya'll want to go get something to eat." Eve asked.

"Sure, but let us go put up our stuff first." Maria said taking Jeff's had as they went in search for their room.

They quickly put up their stuff and went down to the lobby to meet Eve and Matt.

"Okay were are we going to go eat?" Jeff asked.

"Well we can go walk around and eat at a restaurant." Matt suggested.

They all agreed and walked into sunny California.

They headed for the nearest restaurant. They walked in and ordered their food.

"So are you going to talk to the fans tonight." Eve asked.

Maria and Jeff nodded "Yup."

They continued to talk about tonight's SmackDown while they ate.

"Let's go shopping, I don't have anything to wear to SmackDown… we have four hours." Maria said.

Eve happily said yes while the guys groaned at the aspect of shopping.

The two best friends linked and headed for their rental car. The guys followed them knowing there was no way they would get out of it.

They made their way to the nearest Mall. Maria and Eve practically jumped out of the car, they couldn't wait

After three and a half hours of torture for the guys, Maria found the perfect with the help of Eve of course.

"Let's meet here again in five minutes." Maria said as they headed for their rooms to get their ring-attire.

Thy meet up in the lobby, after the five minutes and headed to the arena.

They went to check the card for that nights SmackDown. Maria and Jeff were opening up the show and then later on Maria had a tag team match with Eve against Michelle and Maryse.

"We have a match." Eve said doing her happy dance, Maria stared at her before joining her. Matt and Jeff stood there watching their girlfriends, they shook their heads before walking away.

Soon Eve and Maria caught up with them.

"Eve can you help me get ready." Maria asked, when they got to their locker room.

Eve nodded. Maria went to take a quick shower.

She came out dressed in a gold mini skirt with a black belt, a little black jacket that let her bra peek through.

"Hot." Eve said. "Right guys."

Matt and Jeff, who were watching TV said "Yes" without even looking at her.

"Boys" Eve and Maria muttered, before Maria sat on a chair.

Eve started blow-drying her hair. After half an hour Maria's hair was dry, but now Eve had to curl it.

"Down or Up." she asked her best friend.

"Up, in a sideways pony tail." Maria said.

Eve did as Maria told her. Then she started doing her make up.

Fifteen minutes later Maria was ready. She had on a good amount of eyeliner, brown/gold eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and her new fingerless glove.

"Thanks, what would I do without you Eve." Maria said hugging her friend.

"Die." Eve joked.

With thirty minutes till SmackDown, Jeff went to take a shower. He came out dressed in his regular ring-attire.

Their friends started arriving.

"You look cute, Ria." Michelle said as Maria put on her black high heels.

Stephanie and Victoria agreed.

Five minutes before SmackDown started one of the backstage people came and told Maria and Jeff to head to gorilla position.

Maria grabbed her title as Jeff grabbed his.

"Lets go Champ." Maria said as she adjusted the title on her shoulder.

"Lets go." Jeff said taking her hand, his title securely around his waist.

They arrived at gorilla position just as Jeff's music started.

"_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall) Your in way over your head, Your gonna drown in the things that you've said. Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before And tore your words like u did to me." _

_The two Champions came out linked by their hands. Jeff did his dance while Maria did her roundhouse kisses. They jogged down the ramp, slapping hands with some of their fans. Maria even gave a kiss to a little kid_

_It was good to be back. _

"_Look Tazz, the two Champions are here." J.R said. _

"_Yes, and after their accident." Tazz said "They are some dedicated Champions." _

_Jeff and Maria went to ask the announcers for two microphones. _

"_How are you Los Angeles, California." Jeff said into the microphone. _

_They cheered in approval. _

"_I think that means their exited." Maria said. _

"_So many of you WWE Fans, knows what happened to me and the lovely Maria last weekend." Jeff said his voice getting all serious. _

_They showed a clip of the hit-in-run. _

"_Well we weren't seriously injured, but I hurt my shoulder and Maria hurt her wrist." _

"_But here we are, ready to kick ass once again." Maria said making the fans cheer. _

_And with that SmackDown went to the first commercial of the night. _

Maria and Jeff headed to their locker room. They spent the next 40 minutes watching SmackDown with the rest of their friends.

Eve, Maria, and Michelle started getting ready for their match.

Eve got dressed in some black short shorts, a purple shirt that showed her toned belly and her black wrestling boots. Michelle straighten her waive hair as Maria did her hair.

Maria dressed in her purple wrestling attire to match with Eve. She let her hair the way it was but replaced her eye shadow to match her attire.

Michelle put on her normal blue attire, and put on the least amount of makeup.

"Good luck Mia." Jeff said giving her a kiss.

"Thanks." Maria said putting her title on her shoulder once again. And with that the three Divas headed for gorilla position.

Maryse was already there. She gave them a small simile before her music hit.

Maria and Eve hugged Michelle just as her music hit.

Mara and Eve waited for their music to start, they were going out together.

_Here she comes again, __Like good medicine, __,every step she takes __,My blood is flowing __,Her legs go on and on,__For days. ,__She got a hold on me, __I need the remedy, __Just hold her would , __be a cure for me, __I cant keep going on , __this way. _

_Eve and Maria come out. Maria raised her title in the air showing it off, Eve pointed at it. Maria then did her usually roundhouse kisses and Eve waved at the fans. They both skipped down the ramp slapping hands with the fans and kissing to little boys on the cheek. They got and the ring. While Maria did her 'rock on' sings and showed off her title once again, Eve did a little dance for the match started. _

_Eve and Maria stared down their opponents before deciding that Maria was going to start off the match with Maryse. They each went to their perspective sides of the ring. Eve hugged Maria before the match started. _

_Maria and Maryse locked up in the middle. Quickly Maryse started beating on Maria trying to get her down. Maryse turned to crowd and did the flipy thingy with her hair. When she turned around she was meet with a close line. They went back and forth for a while. When Maryse was down, Maria tagged Eve in. the threw punches for a while. Maryse did her DDT and went for the pin. _

_1_

_2_

_Maria got in the ring and separated it. Some more time passed. Finally Maryse tagged Michelle in and Eve tagged Maria in. _

_The girls got right to business and started beating on each other. Finally Maria pulled of Beautiful Bulldog. She turned Michelle over and got on the ring post, she landed a perfect Moonsault. She went for the pin. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Eve got in the ring and Celebrated with Maria. The ref gave Maria her title back and raised their arms in the air. _

The girls went back stage and to their locker room. They spent the rest of the time watching the rest of the show with their friends and boyfriends.

**A/N- I gotta say this isn't one of my favorite chappies. I think it sucked… so Review me and tell me if it did, or if you actually liked it. Lol. So please review. **

**Love, **

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author. ;) **


	19. New Years

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you may recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to A-Romantic4Ever, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, and Cro009 for Reviewing my last Chappie. You guys ROCK. Thanks. **

The week passed with nothing interesting. They continued paring up Eve and Maria against the SmackDown Heels. They were trying to get Eve over with the crowd, so that the up coming Storyline would work.

Maria and Jeff had more and more autograph signings. They loved it though… they wouldn't trade it for the world.

At the moment Maria, Jeff, Eve, and Matt were at Matt's house packing to go to Randy's house. Randy was throwing a Masquerade New Years Party for his closest friends.

Maria and Eve watched on in amusement while the guys packed their stuff.

"Oh this is funny." Eve said. And indeed it was. Matt and Jeff were trying to stuff a lot of unfolded clothes in a suitcase.

"I know, we should like videotape this and put it on the Hardy Show." Maria said with a giggle.

"Yea I cant see it now… Hardy Boys trying to do the impossible." Eve said taking out her phone.

She put it on record.

"Okay Hardy Fans, this Eve Torres and Maria Kanellis." Eve said with a giggle. "We are about to show you Jeff and Matt at a moment of crises.

Maria giggled. Eve turned the phone to point at Jeff and Matt. By now the Jeff was sitting on Matt's suitcase and Matt was trying to zip it up.

The girls heard the door open, but were to entertained to see who it was.

"Hey Maria, Eve." the voice of Shane Helms said.

"Oh hi." they both responded. Matt had now shoved Jeff of the suitcase, so Jeff started throwing clothes at Matt.

"What the hell are they doing? And are you recording it." the voice of Shannon Moore said.

"Yup, its to funny not to." Maria said.

They continued to watch the boys. They had by now zipped up Matt's suitcase and were trying to zip up Jeff's.

"Oh what the hell" Jeff said before getting on the bed and Swanton Bombing the suitcase. He stood up and zipped it up.

"And that's how you zip up a suitcase." Jeff said.

"Oh this is so going on the Hardy Show." Shane said.

Shannon and the girls nodded their agreement.

"Hey Jeffy… did you need any help with that." Maria said with a giggle.

"Oh now you ask if we needed help?" Jeff said. "Hey are you recording?"

Eve, Maria, Shane, Shannon nod with innocent smiles in their faces.

"And you were planning on doing with it?" Matt asked.

"Putting it on the Hardy Show… but it was the girl's idea." Shannon said.

"Shannon." both girls wined.

"Oh you were." both Hardy's said as they advanced towards their girlfriends.

"No." they both said.

"Hey Hardy Fans." Jeff said waiving at the camera. Matt waved as well.

Shane who had Eve's phone now, was recording Maria, Eve, Jeff, and Matt.

"So you thought it was funny." Matt said.

The girls shook their heads.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other before, Jeff started tickling Maria and Matt put Eve on his shoulders spinning her around.

"And that ladies and gentleman are the Hardy's and their crazy girlfriends." Shannon said.

"Hey." an offended Eve and Maria said.

Jeff stopped tickling Maria and Matt stopped spinning Eve around.

Eve and Maria looked at each other before running at Shannon and Shane. Eve took the phone out of Shane's hand before throwing it at Matt. Eve and Maria started tickling them. "That's for calling us crazy."

Jeff and Matt started laughing.

"And that is my beautiful craz-I mean sweet girlfriend Eve." Matt said changing his words as Eve glared at him.

"And that is my girlfriend Maria." Jeff said as well.

"And that's it for today Hardy Fans." Matt and Jeff said.

Matt saved the video.

Finally five minutes later they were ready to leave.

"Okay, well see you on SmackDown." Jeff said to his life long best friends.

They all said goodbyes. They headed to the airport.

The four hour long plane ride was funny. Matt uploaded the video. And they watched some old videos.

Finally they made it to High Ridge, Missouri.

They got their luggage and headed to Randy's house.

It was barely three in the afternoon, so they had time to hangout with their friends before partying.

They made it to Randy's house in no time.

"Oh finally you're here." Kelly said opening the door. She hugged them all before ushering them inside.

Trish, John, Dave, Melina, Michelle, Ken, Chris, Mickie, Victoria, Stephanie, Paul, Murphy, Aurora, Punk, Candice… and was that Maryse and Adam (Edge).

Well this would be awkward.

"So us girls will go to the spa for girl time and the guys will stay here getting everything ready for the party."

And with that all the girls were gone.

They spent four hours getting pampered. When they got home, all the guys including Adam were talking like good friends.

The house was decked in New Years stuff, like balloons, hats….

"Okay how do I look." Maria asked Eve two hours later.

Maria was wearing a long green dress that had purple-ish designs all over. Her hair was in a side ways pony tail and she had on a purple, black, and green mask on.

"Beautiful how about me?" Eve questioned.

She had on a short dress, it was like a corset and then in was flowy below the waist. Her hair was down and she had on a gold and green mask on.

"Hot." Maria said and with that they headed downstairs.

Michelle had on a pair of black jeans, a black bra and a gold, silver, and black mask. Melina had on a bra with a fishnet shirt over it, a black tutu looking skirt, fishnets, boots and a black mask. Kelly had on a strapless mini black dress with a gold mask. Trish had on a strapless royal blue dress that went down to her feet, she had on a black and light blue mark. Candice had on a pink bra that had threads hanging down, black skinny jeans, and a pink and black mask. Maryse had on a gold shirt that ended just above her belly button, some black leather pants, and a black and gold mask. Victoria was wearing a red corset, black leather skinny jeans, and a black and red mask. Mickie had on a blue one sleeve mini skirt and a black and blue mask. Stephanie was wearing a black v-neck dress that came down to her knee, with a gold mask. Murphy and Aurora were taking a nap.

The guys all had on black masks and were dressed in button down shirt with jeans.

"Come on lets go eat." John said.

"Who made the food?" Eve asked.

"Us." they all said.

"Did Chris cook." Maria asked.

They nodded.

"I cant eat that, it may be poisoned." Mickie said with a dramatic sight.

"That hurts Mickie, that really hurt." Chris said pouting.

"Aw you know I love you." Mickie said kissing his pouting lip.

And with that they went to eat.

After a delicious meal. Randy put on some music and they danced awaiting the new year.

"So what's up with Adam and Matt." Maria asked as she sat on Jeff's lap.

"They decided to forget the past and because it's the begging of a new year, they want to start fresh… they want to go back to being the best friends they were." Jeff said.

"Ah that's nice… Is Maryse going out with him." Maria asked.

"Yea…" Jeff said.

Maria gave him a kiss.

Everyone stood up once they said there was ten seconds to the new year.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR."

Maria squealed jumping on Jeff and giving him a kiss. Maria wrapped her legs around his wait and Jeff wrapped his arms around her, breaking the kiss and hugging her. "Happy New Year Mia." he whispered.

"Happy New Year Jeffy."

When they looked around they saw that most of their friends were in the same position as them.

They were going to start this new year on the right foot.

**A/N- Yay another festive Chappie… hope ya'll liked it. Review and tell me if you hate it, love it… Just Review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Love,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey. **


	20. Sad Day

_**Disclaimer- I own thing that has to do with the WWE. **_

_**A/N- Thanks to enigma77, TithaHardyGirl, Jenul, meg080991, Tay, and .xx. Thanks so much you guys. Sorry for the long wait.** _

It was that, day you know that day. The day everyone was dreading, the day no one wanted it to be. It was January 16, 2009, that's right, you can right it in the world records for the most miserable day in Wrestling Sports Entertaining. At least that's how it felt like to Smackdown's resident blond bombshell: Michelle McCool.

She was sitting in the locker room, with her Smackdown friends, Eve, Maria, and Maryse. They were all in a bad mood, but Michelle felt as if she would burst into tears at any moment. Sure she had friends, but no one would be like Victoria, and she was leaving, maybe for ever. Yup that's right, today was the day Victoria would have her last match.

"Chelle stop looking so down, you have a match." Maria said trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working.

Michelle let out a big sight "I know, do any one of you know were Vic is at?"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

Michelle stood up "So how do I look?"

They gave her a smile "Perfect."

"Yea perfect to go end Vic's carrier." Michelle muttered.

"Don't think of it like that…" Eve said.

"Well how should I think of it, Eve, huh." Michelle said storming out of the locker room.

Michelle bumped into a solid frame, before she could fall a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Michelle instantly knew who it was, her boyfriend, Ken Kennedy.

"Well hey there Chelle."

"Hi Ken." Michelle almost whispered wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him close.

"What's wrong Chelle." he said asking the most obvious question while running his hands through her hair. Of course he knew what was wrong, his girlfriend had been moody since New Years, eleven day ago, all the Smackdown Divas hand been.

Michelle didn't respond just hugged him tighter, feeling so small but safe in his arms.

Ken whispered soothing word into her hair. Michelle felt some hot tears escape her eyes.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry, you don't want to ruin your makeup." he said trying to joke around like he was know to do.

Michelle let a giggle escape her lips, she pulled back placing her hands on his chest, she shakily ran a hand through her hair. Ken whipped some of the tears of her cheeks. Michelle smiled lightly, for once glad that she didn't wear eyeliner , she didn't want to look like a raccoon, a few minutes before her match.

"You just know the right things to say." Michelle said leaning up a bit to kiss him, a kiss which he depend.

Michelle giggled into the kiss "Come on I need to head to gorilla position."

Bye the time they got there Victoria had already made her way to the ring. Michelle's music was about to play.

"Good luck."

Michelle smirked turning on her heel act "Like I need it."

Ken laughed giving her a quick kiss "Love you, Chelle."

Michelle returned the kiss just as the music started "Love you too, Ken."

You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)You're not enough for me. (oh no)See, at first, I thought it was way you flip your attitude I think I finally figured it out, That your the type of man I like to call a turn off, turn on hot cold please, let me assure you that this is the end…

Michellemade her way down the ramp, smirking or sneering at the fans. She did the lag thing before slipping through the ropes. The ref rang the bell, and Victoria and Michelle locked up in the middle. They threw punches at each other, finally Michelle getting the upper hand. Michelle distracted Victoria going for the Faith Breaker, wanting to end things as fast as possible.

1

2

3

Michelle stood up letting the ref hold her hand up. She crouched down checking up on Victoria. The fans were shocked, they hadn't seen the caring side of Michelle in a very long time. Michelle helped Victoria sit up, hugging her best friend close to her. A song interrupted the moment they were having.

Hey! ouuuah! If I'm on the floor, don't ever count me out! coz I will stand up strong, it's what I'm all about! coz if you rock like me you always stand to ground and you take the pain or else you're goin' down!

It was the SmackDown's theme song.

Eve, Maria, Maryse, Layla, Trish, Mickie, Kelly, Melina, Candice, Rosa, Beth, Alicia, Natalya, Katie Lee, Jillian Hall, Lilian Garcia, and Gain Kim made their way down the ramp. The got in the ring hugging Victoria whishing her good luck in life. The fans were all confused, why would all the Divas be in the ring, not that they minded.

Victoria sensed their confusion and went to ask for a microphone. "Well many of you may not know, but today was my last match."

She let the word sink in, the fans booed, as much as some of them didn't like Victoria they knew she was one of the best Divas around.

"I wanted my last match to be against Michelle, she is my best friend, even if we hate and fight at times." Victoria said giving Michelle a hug.

Maria went to ask for a microphone "You will be missed Victoria, you are a great wrestler, and if you decide to come back we will accept you with open arms."

Victoria smiled at her words "Thanks you."

And for the last time her music was played around the arena…

I ain't the lady to mess ! Go, go, go (a lot of "go's")Go ahead with your bad your bad your bad ! I'm a girl with my bad my bad my bad ! Go ahead with your bad your bad your bad !

All the Divas made their way backstage. Victoria turned around once again when she was all the way up on the ramp. She turned and waived at her fans who were chanting Victoria! Over and over again.

Yup this was probably the most memorable Diva retirement in all WWE history.

Victoria hugged Michelle as soon as they got backstage.

"I'm going to miss you!" Michelle said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Victoria hugged her tighter "I'm going to miss you too."

Victoria and Michelle looked around noticing that they were alone, and started walking towards the locker room.

Maria opened the door ushering them in.

They all sat down talking about memorial moments in Victoria's carrier.

Michelle ended up crying once again. She didn't want her best friend to leave. Sure she had friends, but Victoria had been there since the very beginning.

"Don't cry, or I'll cry." Maria said sniffling, watching as Michelle and Victoria hugged.

That only made them cry harder and giggle at the same time.

Maria let a few tears spill down her cheeks as did Eve and Maryse. They all hugged Victoria. They were all sobbing, they didn't care if their makeup was getting smeared they didn't care about anything that the moment all they cared was about their friend leaving.

The guys entered the room with bags, having just come back from the catering room, they dropped them at once seeing the position their girlfriends.

Jeff stepped up and took Maria in his arms, letting her sob on his shirt. Edge was next scoping up Maryse in his arms. Matt did the same sitting on the couch and putting Eve in his lap, stroking her hair. Ken just sat next to Michelle and Victoria hugging both girls at the same time.

Suddenly the door burst open, a usually happy Mickie James walking in.

"Stop it all of you, were supposed to celebrate her carrier, so you Divas get your asses up and lets go get ready while our men put up on a good show, were going clubbing right after SmackDown, were not even going to stop at the hotel." Mickie said all in one breath.

All the Divas looked up, looking up at the tiny Diva in wonder.

Finally Maria broke the silence. "How the hell can you say all that without taking a breath?"

Mickie smirked "It's a talent I guess, now lets go get ready."

All the Divas stood up following Mickie out the door, but not before giving their boyfriends a kiss.

Finally SmackDown, was over and done with, and the Divas all looked beautiful for a night of dancing.

Michelle had on a baby blue dress that came up to her knees, it was sparkly just below her breasts. Victoria had on a red dress that went down to the feet, and had a slit, from the bottom to the middle of her thigh. Maria had on a black dress that was above her knee. Eve had on a royal blue dress with a little baby blue jacket over it. Maryse had on a mini silver dress. Mickie had on a mini dress, a grey one. Candice had on a hot pink one. Melina had on a white one that went a little below her knee. Kelly had on yellow one. Last but not least Trish had on a pink dress that showed off her four month old pregnant belly.

"You look pregnater." Maria said. At their confused looks Maria continued "You know you were pregnant when you weren't showing, but now we can tell your pregnant so your pregnater."

They all gave her confused looks, just as Trish opened her mouth to say something, someone knocked at the locker room door.

"I'll get it." Michelle said walking to open the door, when she opened the door she saw Ken and the rest of the guys behind him.

Michelle sighted dramatically throwing herself into Kens arms "Yes you're here to save us from the weirdness know as Maria."

"Hey!" an insulted Maria said going up to the door. "Yay Jeffy is here to save me from people that don't understand me."

Jeff laughed bringing her into his arms.

Victoria laughed as well making her way towards them "Come on lets go party."

They all nodded heading to their rental cars.

Finally they made it to the club.

Michelle was in the mood for dancing so as soon as they entered the club she dragged Ken to the dance floor.

"Lets dance." Michelle said wrapping her arms around him.

Ken laughed wrapping his arms around her waist "Do I have a choice."

Michelle shook her head letting out a giggle.

After a while Michelle looked round, trying to find her closest friends in the dance floor.

Maria and Jeff were dancing and kissing at the same time… goodness they were so sickenly sweet together, as were Matt and Eve. Maryse was by the bat getting something to drink. Meanwhile her best friend was dancing with Edge. Everyone looked so happy and in tune with each other.

Michelle looked away and looked up at Ken, who had been looking at her. She smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

That's when she decided that even thought it had been a sad day, it was also a happy one.

**A/N- Yay another chapter. Again sorry for the long wait, its just that I had some writers block with this chapter. I hope I didn't do to badly. Yes this chapter was more Michelle and Victoria's relationship and Michelle and Ken… they are after all one of the main SmackDown couples and hadn't really written about them so I thought…. Why not -shrugging shoulders- lol.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	21. Her Man

**Disclaimer- I won nothing to do with the WWE- tear-. **

**A/N- Thanks to Tay, Cro009, .xx, and enigma77. Thanks so much for the Reviews, they mean so much to me. **

**Chapter 21: Her Man**

Today was one of the days Maria was dreading, as much as she had dreaded the retirement of Victoria, but this was much worst. The person she loved may be in danger.

Jeff had told her a thousand time that everything was going to go as planed, but Maria still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

Today on SmackDown, Jeff was going to be the victim of another 'accident' to make the next Storyline more realistic.

"Mia I told you nothing is going to go wrong." Jeff said to a nervous Maria for the one thousand and one times.

"But what if it does?" Maria said worry definitely in her eyes.

Jeff smiled gently at her giving her a quick kiss on the forehead "It wont."

Maria smiled snuggling into him. They were in the locker room relaxing before Maria's match, their friends no where to be seen.

"Promise." she said in a small voice.

Jeff let out a deep chuckle "I promise."

Maria let out a sight of relief, hearing him say those word was such a relief.

"Okay but you better not break that promise or your rainbow ass will be kicked by the Divas Champion." Maria joked feeling slightly better of the situation.

This time Jeff plain out laughed at her joke. "You know you love me too much to kick my ass."

Maria grinned "Too true."

With that they fell into comfortable silence.

"I have to go get ready." Maria said after a few minutes of silence.

Jeff pouted tightening her hold on her. "Do you have to."

"Yes, come one let me go Jeffy." Maria said as Jeff pulled her into his lap.

Jeff rolled his eyes, letting out a dramatic sight "If I must."

Maria giggled getting off him and heading for the restroom. She only had to change her makeup and hair were already done.

A few minutes later Maria came out dressed in some black tights, a black and white zebra stripped bra, a sparkly vest over it and her grey wrestling boots. She slipped on the zebra stripped fingerless gloves with the letter M in hot pink stitched on the front that Eve had given her for Christmas. Her title around her waist. Her hair was down and straight, and her makeup was smoky with some gloss on her lips.

"Wow." Jeff said as she came out.

Maria giggled "You always say Wow, when you see me all dressed up."

Jeff blushed shrugging his shoulders "You always look Wow."

Maria blushed as well "Aww thanks."

Maria sat on his lap giving him a quick kiss not wanting to get lip-gloss on him.

"Ummm strawberry." Jeff said.

Maria laughed as she got up "Come on, you can walk me to gorilla position."

Jeff took her hand standing up as they both went out the door.

A few minutes later they found themselves at gorilla position. Maryse was already on her way down to the ring, so in a few minutes Maria's song would play.

"Good Luck." Jeff said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks." Maria giving him a kiss.

Jeff pulled away "Go on and beat some French-Canadian ass."

Maria laughed, and is in cue Maria's theme song started playing.

"Bye." Maria said before walking out to meet the fans.

Maria did her usual round of roundhouse kisses. As she skipped down the ramp, she even stopped twice to kiss a little boy and a little girl's cheek. She entered the ring going up on the ring post throwing up her 'rock on' sings. Maria handed her title to the ref so they could put it aside.

Maria turned to Maryse before locking up. They fought for a few minutes before Maria took Maryse out with the Beautiful Bulldog. Maria climbed up onto the ring post throwing up her sing before jumping backward to pull of Seeing Stars (Moonsault)…

Too bad for Maria, Maryse rolled away causing Maria to crash and burn. Maria sat up gasping in pain. She stood up. Maryse pulled her into the French Kiss, and Maria knew no more.

Maria sat up just as Maryse was making her way up the ramp. Maria stood up holding her head, before going around the ring to get her title. Maria made her way up the ramp holding her title.

She made her way backstage, there were Matt, Shane, Maryse and Jeff waiting for her.

"Oh Ria, did I hurt you?" Maryse said going to hug her friend.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Maria said. She then hugged Shane and Matt.

"You ready?" Maria asked Jeff.

"Yea don't worry, nothing will go wrong." Jeff said giving her a hug.

Maria nodded leaning up to give him a kiss. Jeff broke away as his song started playing. Maria went to stand next to Maryse, who put her arm around her.

Maria watch as Jeff ran out onto the top of the ramp. Just as Jeff was going to start his dance the fireworks started.

Maria watched with tears in her eyes, she knew it was fake but something could go wrong at anytime.

"Wait Ria, don't go out there yet, calm down." Maryse said tightening her hold on the red head.

A few seconds passed ; Maria, Matt, and Shane ran out to help Jeff just as Jeff put his hands over his face.

Maria instantly knew something was wrong, the pain in Jeff's face was not fake.

Maria kneeled on Jeff said pulling Jeff's head onto her lap, tears and not fake ones were running down her face.

Matt and Shane were at his side as well, shouting for the EMT's.

Matt pulled Maria away from the Jeff as the EMT people came. They took him, Maria, Matt, and Shane not far behind them.

They all fallowed to the EMT's. Shane and Matt stayed outside, giving the couple some privacy.

"Oh My God, are you okay." Maria said as she went to sit by Jeff, who was sitting up on the bed they put him on.

Jeff nodded looking at Maria's worried expression.

"What happened, that was not all fake." Maria said reaching and slipping her hand in his.

Jeff sighted not wanting to get her worried, but Maria noticed how the arm bands he had on were brunt from some places.

Maria gasped slipping his hand out of his, she looked at his arms before she softly taking of the arm bands. As she took them of she saw that his arms were slightly pink, defiantly not normal, they had been burnt, not much and it was not serious but enough to worry Maria.

"Jeffy, oh god does it hurt." Maria asked, then rolled her eyes "Well stupid question."

Before Jeff could say anything Maria was up and about looking for something to put on Jeff's arms. A few seconds later she was back with some cream and bandages. She gently put the cream on Jeff's arms and wrapped the bandages around them as well.

Jeff looked up, green meeting green and spoke softly "Thanks."

Maria nodded with a smile, a smiled that turned into a frown, before Jeff could say anything else she turn and practically ran out of the EMT's.

"Mia where are you going." Jeff called after her.

"To see a certain Billion Dollar Princes." Maria said taking off in a run leaving a shocked Jeff behind.

Maria opened the door of the locker room making the door bang against the wall. Her eyes were glaring in the direction of Stephanie.

All her friends looked at her with a shocked expressions.

"I want to talk to Stephanie." Maria said in a shockingly calm voice.

They all nodded, Paul a bit redundantly, but nodded none the less. They had never seen the red head so angry, even her hair looked reader.

Maria locked the door to make sure no one entered.

"Ria how-" Stephanie was saying but got cut off by Maria.

"Don't you Ria me, I told you that the plan was too dangerous, but did you listen to me….no you did not." Maria said in a sarcastic voice.

"Mari-"

"No he got hurt Steph." Maria said her voice softer, but her lips still set in a tight line.

"Maria I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen like that." Stephanie said as fast as he could, not wanting Maria to interrupt her. She took some steps closer to her friend, before standing right in front of her.

Maria looked into the older woman's eyes and let the tear in her eyes flow freely.

"I know Steph, but I was so scared, what if something worst had happen, and not only his arms…." Maria said cutting off. Stephanie took the crying red head in her arms and made her way to the couch. She sat hugging Maria close to her, as Maria sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said as Maria's sobs quieted down.

Maria nodded whipping the tears of her face "I'm sorry fro blowing up on you."

"No its okay if that had happen to Paul someone would have been fired." she said trying to joke.

Maria let out a shaky giggle, but then stopped as she heard Jeff knocking on the door "Mia don't kill Steph."

They heard some people say 'Jeff '

"Okay no more jokes, Mia open the other." Jeff said.

Maria glanced at the door and then at Stephanie.

"Go get cleaned up in the restroom and then come out."

Maria nodded silently before waking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out to see that all her friends were gone, and only Jeff was their to wait for her.

Maria walked silently over to Jeff and sat on his lap hiding her face in his neck. Jeff put his arms around her waist holding her tight.

"I'm fine." Jeff whispered to her.

"I know I was just scared." Maria said before falling back into his soothing embrace.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Hope you like this one. I wanted everyone to see a different side of Maria, you always see the hyper, bubbly, or sad Maria, I think this shows you the scared but protective Maria. Hope you liked it. Check out the POLL on my page. **

**And don't forget to REVIEW.**


	22. Start Of Something New

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to enigma77, Tay, Nero, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Cro009, and TithaHardyGirl. Thanks so much for the Reviews. **

**Chapter 22: Start of Something New**

Finally the day they had been anticipating was here. The Royal Rumble was that day. It would be the start of a new storyline. Hopefully one that the fans would like.

Matt Hardy was sitting in his locker room waiting for his cue, his girlfriend Eve by his side.

"Ready." Eve said taking his hand in hers.

Matt nodded saying nothing. He really didn't like the aspect of fighting his own brother, but this was his work.

"Nervous?" Eve asked.

"Yes, its going to be hard fighting Jeff." Matt said as they watch the Royal Rumble going on before their eyes.

"I know, Ria is like my sister and I'm going to have to fight her as well." Eve said.

Matt nodded, it would be hard, but him and Jeff had been waiting for their big chance to prove themselves and this was it.

"Do you think things will be awkward between us, because of the storyline?" Eve asked.

"Nah, its our job, and this could be our big break." Matt said.

Eve nodded "So you ready."

"Yea, a few minutes and I'll go make history." Matt said pulling off a cocky tone.

"Don't get all cocky mister, or your in big trouble." Eve said.

"With who."

"With me." Eve said.

Matt smirked at his petite girlfriend "Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be, I'll get Ria to help me." Eve said with a smirk of her own.

"Oh not Ria." Matt said dramatically.

"You have to admit, Ria could beat you up."

Matt mock shuddered "I know, she was scary when she got mad at Stephanie."

"Yea, she's such a red head." Eve said giggling as she thought back to the day Maria had almost killed Stephanie

Matt laughed "She sure is, she even has the temper to go with the hair"

Eve nodded "Yup she does, ya think she would have gotten fired if she had killed Steph?"

"I think Vince wouldn't be so happy nor Paul." Matt said pretending to think long and hard about it.

Eve giggled knowing it was true.

"Come on we have to go." Eve said extending her hand.

Matt took her hand and they headed to gorilla position.

"Good Luck." Eve said.

Matt nodded "See you out there in a few."

Eve nodded pushing him onto the ramp.

Matt walked down the ramps, hearing the cheers of the fans, something him and Eve wouldn't hear in a long time. Matt walked into the ring to 'help' his brother. He convinced Jeff to do a con-chair-do. After Jeff got the pin, Matt hit him over the head with the same chair. Maria was about to rush to his side but Eve came and stopped her pulling her by the hair. Eve held on to Maria with a death grip, as they watched Matt beat up Jeff.

Matt held the title WWE title above his head standing over a badly beaten Jeff.

Eve let go of Maria, and Maria quickly got in the ring looking at Eve and Jeff with hatred in her eyes.

A smirking Matt made his way to stand next to Eve, putting his arm around her shoulder. And the smirking couple made their way up the ramp.

"Oh thank god that's it." Eve said entered backstage.

"Thats not ended of it Eve, that is just the start." Matt said.

"I hate fighting with Maria." Eve said hiding her face in his neck.

"Me too." Matt said quietly.

They made their way to their locker room waiting for Maria and Jeff.

It was end of the Royal Rumble, but just the beginning of something new.

**SmackDown: A week later.**

"No, no, no." Matt muttered as he read the new scrip "Fuck I cant, wont say this."

"What's wrong Matt." Eve said.

Before Matt could answer the sung open and Jeff and Maria stepped in.

"Have you read the script." Jeff said in a deathly quite voice.

Matt nodded.

Maria and Eve shared questionable looks.

"What does the scrip say!" they both exclaimed nervously.

"A lot of shit, I have to go talk about." Matt said, but he didn't elaborate.

"Well I wont have to act hurt I actually will be." Jeff said bitterly.

Maria done with them not telling them what was in the scrip when to snatch the scrip from Jeff's hands.

Walking away from Jeff reach she found the page he was reading.

Maria started reading it to Eve. They both gasped at the things Matt was supposed to say.

"Oh My God, this will be harder than I thought." Eve said seeing as she had some lined as well.

Maria nodded and they went to sit next to their boyfriends.

The open opened.

"Hey what's wrong, why the long faces." Michelle asked as her and Ken came in holding hands.

Maria passed the scrip at her worthlessly.

Ken and Michelle read the scrip that Maria passed them and fell silent joining their friends watch TV.

"Come on, our turn." Eve said standing up extending her hand to Matt.

Matt took her hand and the couple made their way to gorilla position.

Live For The Moment was heard around the arena and Matt accompanied by Eve made their way down the ramp.

Boos meat them the minute they walked out onto the arena.

Placing smirks on their faces, Eve and Matt made their way down the ramp holding hands.

Matt helped Eve get in the ring and then went to get microphones for both of them.

"You all think I was wrong with what I did." Matt started. "But what I did was the right thing to do."

More Boos were heard.

"Yea all of you love Jeff, but what about me? Am just the other Hardy, I was the one that helped Jeff through everything, and what do I get?" Matt said "Nothing I get nothing, Jeff gets the Championships, he gets the fans, he get everything."

"I wanted the WWE Championship, but who gets it? Jeff of course. The screw up." Matt said with a nasty laugh.

"No hes right Jeff is nothing but a screw up that doesn't deserve the Title." Eve said speaking up fro the first time.

Matt smiled kissing her.

"So then Eve started helping me plan those little accidents." Matt said using air quotes. "What, did you all think they were accidents. Nah how stupid are you, they were caused by us."

"It was hard pretending to care about the screw up and his slut of a girlfriend." Eve said with a giggled.

Just the No More Word was heard around the arena.

"Hey no one call my Maria a slut, especially not the queen of them." Jeff said.

"Yea and no one call Jeff a screw up." Maria said as they hand and hand headed down the ramp.

"If someone is screwed up then its both of you, how can you do this to your brother and best friend." Maria said

"Oh it was really easy, sweetie." Eve said mockingly.

"I'm sure it was." Maria said

"Jeff I want a title shot." Matt said.

Jeff shook his head. "Bothers don't fight bothers."

Matt smiled "But your not my brother, your just a screw up."

With that Eve and Matt walked up the ramp hand in hand. The fans booing at them.

Matt gave a sight as they reached backstage. "I hated that."

"Me too." Eve said as she snuggled into Matt's side.

Not long after them Maria and Jeff came back.

"Oh I'm so sorry for what I said." Eve said going to stand next to her best friend "I'm sorry for what I said about you too, Jeff."

They both nodded "Its okay, its our job." Maria said giving Eve a hug.

Maria and Eve walked behind the Hardy brothers, letting them talk.

_Matt was right, this is just the beginning _Eve thoughts as she linked arms with Maria.

**A/N- I am sad to announce that the next Chapter may be the last one. (Tear, Tear) **

**Okay so I have Four new Stories. One is called You Know You Love Me, the other Here We Go Again, What Love Is and the last one is called Just Like Sisters. Check them out if you want. **

**Thanks for Reading could you now please Review!**


	23. The Grandest Stage Of Them All

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me. **

**A/N Thanks to TithaHardyGirl, xCutiexKissesx, Cro009, MARIAH BENETATOS, ( ), and enigma77, thanks so much for the wonderful Reviews. **

**Chapter 23: The Grandest Stage Of Them All. **

It was the last day of the storyline. And what better place to end it than in Houston, TX… home of that years Wrestlmania 25.

Over the past three months a lot of things had happen.

The SmackDown gang was closer than ever.

Even though Maria, Jeff and Eve, Matt feud on TV, they were the best of friends backstage. Even if they had a few awkward moment they four moved on and didn't blame each other on the things that were happening on SmackDown.

The storyline had been one of the best the WWE Universe had ever seen.

But those three months were filled with hurtful words said to each other on screen. They were coping well, but they were still sad at the things they had to say to each other.

Maria had lost the title to Eve, once but gained it back a month later. Jeff, well Jeff hadn't lost the title to anyone.

And tonight at the twenty-fifth anniversary of Wrestlmania, Maria would defend her Divas title against Eve.

Jeff would defend his against his own brother.

Needless to say the four SmackDown Maine eventers were ready, for what may be the best fight of their life's.

"Ready Ria." Eve asked her best friend.

Maria nodded her head, a smile gracing her lips.

"Me too, ready to get this storyline over and done with." Eve said sitting next to her friend.

The doors opened and in came the two Hardy's.

"Hello ladies." they both said sitting next to them.

"Your both in good moods." Maria said giving Jeff a light kiss.

They both nodded.

"We cant help ourselves the atmosphere is awesome." Jeff said.

The Divas nodded in agreement.

The door opened again and in came all their Diva friends.

"Have fun." Maria and Eve asked with smirks on their faces.

They all pouted.

"Nope that was awful." Mickie said.

"And a Diva didn't even win." Maryse said.

"Yea Santina won." Melina said.

"What the hell is he playing at we all know its him." Kelly said.

Maria and Eve just laughed at them.

"Take a seat." Eve said.

Soon all the Divas were sitting down on couches in or on the floor.

They all continued to watch Wrestlmania.

"We have to get ready." Eve and Maria said getting up from Matt and Jeff's lap.

And in no time at all Eve and Maria were dressed, their makeup and hair done, with the help of their wonderful Diva friends.

" Thanks." they both said.

They looked beautiful.

Maria was wearing black tights, black and hot pink zebra stripped bra, black boots, a Hardy necklace around her neck, as a chocker, hot pink fingerless gloves. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and her makeup was bright with dark eyeliner. Her title proudly rested against her shoulder.

Eve was wearing blue short shorts, black bra with a blue vest over it, black boots, and a Hardy necklace around her neck as well. Her hair was down and in curls. She had on no makeup except for lip-gloss.

"Beautiful." both Jeff and Matt said.

Both girls blushed before leaning in for a kiss.

"Come on I'll walk you." Jeff said taking Maria's hand.

They walked to gorilla position.

"Wish I could go with you." Jeff said.

Maria nodded "But you have your match right after mine."

Jeff groaned "Right."

And she was right, her and Eve's match was right before the main event.

Jeff gave her one last hug and kiss before With Legs Like That was heard around the arena.

_Maria came out blowing kisses to the fans. She skipped down the ramp, slapping ands with the fans. She slid in the ring showing of her title and throwing up her Rock On signs. _

_Finally her music stopped and She Looks Good was heard around the arena. _

_Eve made her way down the ramp a big smirk in place. Her song was almost drowned by all the boos she was getting. Eve did her usual entrance before going to her corner. _

_And the match started_.

_They through punches at each other. _

_Maria quickly got the upper hand. But Eve did as well after a couple of minutes. _

_Eve tried pulling of the Twist of Fate on Maria, but Maria countered quickly doing Beautiful Bulldog on her. Maria climbed the ring post with one hand throwing up the Hardy's sing and with the others the Rock On sing. Jumping off Maria pulled off the perfect Moonsault on Eve. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

"_And still Divas Champion, Maria!" Lilian exclaimed. The fans cheered seeing their favorite stand up and celebrate her win. _

_Maria headed up the ramp and out of the fans view. _

Jeff was waiting for her.

"Congratulations." Jeff said opening his arms up for her.

"Thanks!" Maria exclaimed before jumping into his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist giving him a kiss. The she gave him a hug

"Maria need air." Jeff gasped out.

Maria stopped hugging him, a blush forming on her face. "Opps."

"See I'm not the only one that forgets about people needing their oxygen." Eve said as she and Matt made their way to them.

Maria jumped of Jeff and wrapped her arms around his waist instead leaning her head on his chest.

"Whatever." Maria said sticking out her tongue at Eve.

Eve rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Don't you have a match?" Maria asked the brothers.

They nodded looking at the screen were they were showing what had been happening between the brother over the past months.

Finally No More Word started playing.

"Good luck." Maria said giving Jeff a light kiss and letting him go.

Jeff nodded hugging Matt and Eve as well.

_Before going out there doing his crazy dance and running down the ramp sliding into the ring. _

_Live for the Moment came on causing the fans to go into boos. _

_Matt came out in his Pirate looking ring attire, smirking at the fans. _

_He slid in the ring going to his corner before the match started. _

_The two brothers locked u in the middle. Hitting each other with everything they had. _

_Skip the match, to the last seconds._

_Jeff jumped on the ring post, Jeff went for the Swanton Bomb. _

_Matt rolled away just in time. _

_Jeff came down crashing and burning. _

_Matt pulled his brother up doing the Twist of Fate. _

_The fans held their breaths waiting for Matt to cover Jeff for the 1 2 3. He never did. _

_Matt rolled out of the ring grabbing a chair and rolling into the ring again, hitting Jeff on the head with the chair. _

"_And your winner by disqualification and still WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lilian exclaimed. _

_Matt hit Jeff a couple of more times. _

_Maria came out running out like plan, closely flowed by Eve. _

_Maria kneeled next to Jeff glaring up at Matt. _

_Matt just gave her a smirk before lowering the chair to hit her as well. Eve stood in his way protecting the younger Hardy and Maria. _

_Eve shook her head, Matt looked at her with a blank look on his face. _

_Eve walked over and asked for a microphone. _

"_Is this really what you want, Matt?" Eve questioned "All the pain." _

"_I thought you were okay with me getting revenge against these screw-up's." _

_Eve shook her head "I only agreed to help you because I love you, it was hard Maria is like my sister." _

_Matt looked at her pleading green eyes before letting the chair fall to the ring with a thud. _

_Eve stepped up and gave him a hug before kneeling down next to Maria and Jeff, who were looking at her with surprised looks on their faces. _

"_I'm sorry Ria." Eve said. _

_Maria let go of Jeff for a moment to give Eve a hug. _

_Eve elbowed Matt waiting for him to say something. _

"_I'm sorry Jeff, Maria." Matt extending his hand to Jeff. _

_Jeff looked up at him before taking is extended hand, standing up and bringing Maria up with him. _

"_Hardy's stick together." Jeff said before giving Matt a manly hug. _

_With that the Hardy Party made their way up the ramp, drowning in the final Wrestlmania cheers. _

"Finally." Maria said as they reached backstage.

The Hardy's and Eve nodded relieved to have gotten the storyline over and done with.

"We should go celebrate." Eve said as they headed to the locker room.

Jeff and Maria shook their heads.

Eve pouted "Oh come on, it's the Grandest Stage Of Them All."

Maria shook her head "Nope were going back to the hotel to get some rest, its been a long night."

Eve pouted but accepted her answer.

Out of no where a tall muscular form came towards them puling Maria into a hug lifting her off the floor before putting her back down.

"Congratulations on keeping the title." he said.

Maria beamed giggling "Thanks Mark, you also did a great job out there."

Taker smiled one of his rare smiled at her. "Thanks."

Taker leaned down whispering into Jeff's ear, who was next to Maria "Remember what I said you better not hurt her because I wont only come after you, ill come after your precious title as well."

Jeff nodded nervously.

"See you later Ria." he said giving Maria one last hug before leaving.

Maria turned to Eve, Matt, and Jeff.

"What you dint know I was friendly with Mark, hes like a father to me." Maria said to Eve and the older Hardy.

They nodded before they continued walking toward their locker room. They graved their duffle bags before walking out of the arena, to be greeted by some of the fans.

Eve, Maria, Jeff and Matt signed some autographs before going into their rental cars and heading to their hotel.

After a few minutes of small talk they made it to the hotel.

Maria and Jeff headed to their room.

Maria opened the door stepping in. Jeff pushed her against the door giving her a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she gasped.

"I though we were going to sleep." Maria said as she wrapped her arms and legs around the rainbow haired man.

"Later." Jeff whispered kissing her again before trailing kisses down her neck and up her neck to her lips once again.

Maria nodded slowly taking off his shirt before hugging him close to her and kissing him once again.

Jeff walked backward his legs hitting the bed making fall onto the bed bringing Maria down with him…..

**------ (Use your imagination) **

Maria woke up with the sun shinning in her face. Arms around her waist and blankets covering her naked form.

Maria turned around in the enigmas arms looking up at him, willing for his green eyes to open.

They did "Good morning."

"Great Morning." Maria said back kissing his cheek.

"Mia I have something to give you." Jeff said.

Maria nodded in anticipation.

Jeff got out of the bad giving Maria a great view. He came back a few second later a black box.

He laid back in bed opening the box showing Maria the most beautiful ring she had even seen.

It was silver with a small emerald green - the color of his eyes- stone in the middle.

"Mia you know how I don't jump into marriage so fast, but I really love you, this ring is a promise ring." Jeff said taking it out of the ring holding it in his palm " A promise that one day you will be Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy, that's is if you accept."

Maria's broke into a large blinding smile "Of course I do."

Jeff smile matched hers and he slid the ring into her finger.

Jeff spooned into her back, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

The lovers laid there basking in the sun rays that peeked into their hotel room.

**A/N- Hope you all like the ending. It was so hard to write I didn't want it to end, but I dint have anything else planed for this. So this is the end (Crying). So who was your favorite Wrestler in this story? Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed every time I uploaded, thanks for those who put the story in alert and favorites. Without any of you this story would never had been possible, you all gave me inspiration. Thanks again. **

**Please Review At Least One More Final Time! **


End file.
